Promise Me This
by SarahsManyMen
Summary: What if it was Elena who went after the cure in 2x22 and not Stefan? What if Elena took his place and SHE left with Klaus? How would things change? Rated T for Language!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well, well, looks who's made a return to fanfiction! So here's the thing, over the weekend I fell in love with the Klaus/Elena pairing. So what better way to express my love by writing a fanfic! So here it is...**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, it's not really a chapter but kinda an introduction. I had planned to upload the first two chapters together but after I finished the first chapter I was just too darn excited. And besides you guys give me the motivation to keep going.**

**And for readers of Moving On I have extremely sad news. Due to technical difficulties (e.g.- my computer breaking and me loosing all my files ): ) Moving On, I'm afraid, has been marked as discontinued. It was rather upsetting for me to let go of something I was so passionate about and I'm sorry if it upsets anyone else. I hope to make it up to all of you with future stories I have planned.**

**So any way on with the story.**

**Songs I listened to whilst writing this chapter are as followed:**

**Promise This (Not the crappy, meaningless original version by Cheryl Cole but the emotional and heartfelt Adele cover. It's also the song for the whole story.)  
>Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (God, I love that song.)<br>Skinny Love-Birdy**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Elena's POV

I tried my hardest to hold back tears as I crept into Damon's bedroom. It became even harder to do so when I saw Stefan clutching a sweaty Damon in his arms, not a sound was made. Was I too late? A lump formed in my throat at the thought and tears threatened to stream down my eyes. Stefan's head whipped round in my direction when he heard me let out an almost silent whimper. He looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Am I...too late...?" I hardly managed to say.

From behind Stefan I saw Damon's eyes flutter open at the sound of my voice. I sighed in relief.

"Elena..." he choked. Stefan saw it as his queue to leave and got off the bed and left the room, thinking it was my turn to say goodbye. In a way, it was.

I quickly walked over to him and gently clutched his face, gazing at his perfect pale blue eyes. He weakly brought a hand to my face, caressing my cheek.

"I'm here," I said, a single tear escape and running down my cheek. "Damon, I have a cure." I then revealed the small glass vile that contained Klaus' blood. I took out the cork and tilted the vile to his lips, letting him drink. I caressed his face. I could already see colour and life slowly returning to his face.

"How did you..." he asked, sitting up.

I gulped. This was when I had to tell him. "I got it from Klaus, Damon. Klaus' blood is the cure."

Damon suddenly became more alert. A gleam of hope in his eye. "You're meaning to tell me, he simply handed this over to you..." all hope suddenly vanished as he spoke.

I bit my bottom lip to stop me from crying. I slowly shook my head. "We made a deal."

His eyes widened. "What kind of deal?" I didn't immediately answer him; instead I avoided his gaze and stared at the ground. "Elena, what. Kind of. Deal?" he grew impatient and snapped at me.

"He's leaving Mystic Falls," I snapped back at him. "And I have to go with him."

Damon's face became absorbed with fury. "No, no I refuse! I refuse to let you throw your life away for me! No!"

"Damon please, it's my decision. Klaus will kill you if you intervene..."

"Then let me be killed!" Damon yelled grabbing my wrists.

I couldn't help but beginning to cry. "Please don't let this be our goodbye, Damon."

Sadness flashed across Damon's face. "It shouldn't be goodbye." I then began to see tears form in Damon's eyes.

I held back a cry. "It has to be."

Damon rested his forehead against mine and let out a defeated and saddened cry. "I can't loose you," he paused. "I love you, you have to know that."

"I do," I let tears fall.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes; I then noticed tears streaming down his own face. "I will find a way to save you, I promise," he whispered.

I shook my head. "At least for now, let's pretend we'll never see each other again." I let more tears run realising the reality in my words. I knew that this was real, that it wasn't pretend. But in order for Damon to say goodbye, he needed to at least act like it was true. That he _was _never going to see me again.

Before I knew it, Damon was kissing me in the softest, most delicate and fragile I ever thought was possible. I kissed him back for the short while that the kiss lasted. It wasn't a moment of lust or desire, it was a moment of heartache and passion and...love.

"You have been the most amazing thing in my entire life. You make me human, Elena. You have always brought out the good in me and I shall love you until the day I die. Don't ever forget that," he kissed me one last time, a simple peck. And then he was gone.

I wiped back a tear and headed out the room. I didn't jump when I noticed Stefan waiting outside the door to Damon's door.

He simply stared at me, hurt, love, sadness clouded his emerald eyes and he pulled me into his embrace.

"We will find you, I give you my word," he said, stroking my hair.

"Will you tell them, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Ric that I love them so much? And I will miss them everyday for the rest of my life." He simply nodded twice.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered.

I caressed his face. "Close your eyes," I whispered back.

Similar to what he had done three days ago, he closed them. I laid a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear that I love him too. And then I left. As I exited the boarding house I saw him waiting for me in the car.

I wiped the tears away as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you ready my lovely?" Klaus said in his cold, seductive voice, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Can you please just let me say goodbye to Jeremy," I whispered.

He thought for a moment. "Hmmm, no. Too much depression is ruining my rather cheerful mood."

I turned and faced him. "You bastard."

He simply smirked at me. I felt the urge to slap him but fought it, knowing it would only make things worse.

He judged from my silence that I was ready to go. "Shall we go then?"

I nodded. And with that, he drove off into the dark. Not looking back once.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh dunn! What does Klaus want with Elena? Will the Salvatores ever see her again? So many questions! <strong>

**I really hope you liked this cause this is just a simple introduction, there is much more yet to come! **

**Please review! Because like I said, your reviews motivate me :)**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew, I finished. Took me a while to get this done but ya know what? I did it!**

**This chapter is a look at the night Klaus and Elena made their 'agreement' and also a little bit of Klena (is that how they say it? Klena?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Songs I listened to:  
>Cinderella Man-Eminem<br>Cold Wind Blows-Eminem  
>Something's Not Right Here-OneRepublic<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Elena's POV

_I took a deep breath as I arrived in front of Alaric's apartment. The number 9 staring me in the face. It was as if I could hear Stefan's brooding voice telling me not to do this. But I ignored the urge to turn around and run. Damon couldn't die. Because a world without Damon to me was a world I didn't like to imagine. I kept my head high as I knocked on the door three times._

_I could hear the slightest movement on the other side of the door. Katherine, I thought. Growing impatient, my shaky hand turned the door knob and opened the door. There stood Katherine. Dressed in black skin-tight jeans, a purple tank top and black jacket she looked as though she was about to murder someone with her eyes filled with rage. Such rage only continued to grow when she saw me waiting in the doorway._

_But suddenly a look of triumph flashed in her eyes. "You can't come in here you know, Alaric hasn't invited you," she proudly grinned._

_I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think I need an invitation?" I cocked my head and smirked at her as I took a step into the apartment._

_Within that instant Katherine had grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the wall. "You do realise with you being human and the sacrifice over I no longer have any use for you," she tightened her grip on my neck and I screamed in pain. "One simple flick of my wrist and you'll be dead."_

"_And then what? Stefan would hate you forever," I choked, struggling for air._

_A flash of sadness hit her eyes as she let go off me. But it was soon replaced with panic as she pinned to the wall by my shoulders this time, putting a finger to her lips as if to say 'keep quiet.'_

"_Klaus, you're back," she said, keeping her eyes locked with mine. The second I heard his name fear washed over me within an instant. This man had killed me once and he could easily do it again._

_As I heard footsteps enter the room I tensed up, afraid for my life. But as Katherine pulled me into his view, my heart began to race. There was no denying how beautiful a man Klaus was. With short blonde hair and deep blue eyes the man was a walking god. Not only that, but there was a sinister look about him, a look that made you want to run away from him as fast as you can but appealing all the same._

"_Look who decided to visit," Katherine announced, gesturing to me. She grinned at Klaus but he hardly looked at her, keeping his eyes fixed on me. _

_He looked at me with pure shock and surprise. Before I could even blink he was in front of me, staring me down from head to toe. He grabbed my wrist; I could hardly pull away from his iron grip, and brought it to his nose and sniffed. The shock and surprise only extends further._

"_How is it possible?" he whispered, however I didn't think the question was directed at me. _

"_You forget, my best friend's a witch," I said, keeping my head held high._

_He smiled. "Ah yes, the bitch witch who tried to kill me. How could I forget?" he slowly released my wrists, not taking his eyes away from me. "I shall be with you in only a moment."_

_He then disappeared. Elijah stood a good distance away from me, an apologetic look in his._

"_If you didn't understand the importance of saving the people you love then you wouldn't be here," he said to me. As I took in his words I stared at him. He was right, he was absolutely right. But that did not mean I would forgive him. For all he knew Klaus could betray him like th..._

_I gasped as Klaus plunged the dagger in Elijah's heart and then watched as he fell to the ground. I looked to Katherine. It looked as though she was about to cry but was fighting hard to keep the tears back. Her hand in fist at her chest, as if to be clutching her heart. There was a moment that I felt sympathy for her. Because, although she treated him so badly, Katherine did really care about Elijah, believe it or not._

_Klaus then looked up at me and once again he was right in front of me within an instant. "Now what is it I can do for you my lovely?" he purred, gently stroking my cheek with his ring finger. I shudder at his touch. His touch was warm yet intimidating sending a shiver up my spine. He smirked at my visible reaction._

"_I need to know what you know about a werewolf bite cure," I stated, trying to remain confident._

_He grinned at me, flashing his perfect white, straight, pointy teeth, also revealing, my god, dimples. I hated to admit it, but he was...sexy._

_He stepped away from me and began to pace around the room. "I figured it would be a matter of time until someone sussed it out. I'm just surprised it's you," I looked at him with arched eyebrows, confused. "Well didn't he give you his blood against your will," as he spoke I broke eye contact with him, my eyes drifting to my feet. Talking about what Damon had done was making me uncomfortable. "Taking that choice away from someone seems like something, I don't know, _unforgiveable,_" he lingered on the final word._

_I hesitated for a moment. "I didn't come here so you could question my motives, I came here because I need your help and let's face it, you owe me, BIG time," I stood up straighter, taking control in my negotiations._

_He cocked his head and smirked. I couldn't tell wither it was a look of amusement or appreciation. I prayed for the second. "Well, well, well, looks who's had a change of attitude," before I could smile matter-of-factly, he continued. "If you want anything from me I suggest you change it back."_

_Growing tired of his games I went back onto subject. "If you know anything, _anything _at all, please tell me. I'll do whatever you want just please," I paused. "Help me help my friend."_

_He smiled again. "That's better," he looked to Katherine. "Katerina," he extended his hand to her, a scowling and what looked like hurt Katherine approached him rather quickly, gently placing her hand in his. In one swift moment Klaus' eyes turned a bright shade of yellow, fangs exposed and was biting into Katherine's wrist. I gasped in surprise._

_Katherine shrieked when she looked down at her wrist, a werewolf bite had formed. She attempted to scratch it away but it was no use. She was filled with fear. Klaus then bit into his own arm whilst I looked on in confused amazement. He then forcefully shoved his wrist into her face, at first she protested but Klaus was too strong for her. She drank obediently and after a second or two, he snatched his wrist away._

_I stared at Katherine's wrist and watched in awe as the bite disappeared; a sigh of relief from Katherine could be heard._

"_Your...your _blood _is the cure?" I gasped, amazed._

_He smiled, silently answering my questions. "Now that we know what I can do for you, let's see what _you _can do for _me_," he said, smirking mischievously._

_I quickly shook my head. "Oh no, you owe me! You killed me..."_

"_Which could easily be done again," he interrupted. His words sent fear straight through me. I decided to shut up. Damon's life hung in the balance. "That's what I thought," he smiled again, noting my silence/retreat. "Now then, how shall you pay for this debt?" _

_He looked to Katherine for ideas, to which she immediately reply: "You could always kill her?" she smiled. I glared at her to which she cocked her head as if to say 'you might want to shut up before you get us both killed.'_

_Thankfully, Klaus shook his head. "No, for if I were to kill her, I'd like her to suffer first," he said the last part as if he were talking to a lover. I took a deep breath, scared for myself now. He stared into space as if in thought. It suddenly hit him and he locked his eyes with mine. "You know, my lovely Elena, I can't stay in this town forever," he began, pacing around the room. "I think it's safe to say I'm not the most popular man here," he laughed silently to himself, amused at his own joke. "So I plan to leave," I could already see where this was going. "And of course, when I leave, I would be leaving Katerina behind." It was obvious that Katherine was smiling, making me feel uncomfortable again. "And then, I shall need a new, how should I put it? Playmate," he purred, lifting his eyebrows. _

_I looked from him to Katherine and then back and forth about three times before I finally replied. "No, I'd rather die than go with you."_

_He shrugged casually. "So be it," he quickly took my hand; taking note of the fact I once again shivered at his touch. He began to lead me out of the apartment. "Give Damon my best."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks, keeping my eyes ahead of me, not looking at Klaus. "I'll do it."_

_Klaus let go and grinned. He ran at vampire speed to one of the wooden cabinets and took out a glass vile and then quickly took a knife from the sink. I watched in fear as he took the knife, his hand hovering above the glass vile, and harshly cut into his hand, letting the blood drip down. After a minute or so, he pulled the knife away noticing the vile was almost half-full. He closed the vile with a corkscrew and handed it to Katherine._

"_Take this to Damon and co..."_

"_No!" I interrupted. They turned to me in shock. "She won't take it to him!" Katherine gaped at me and within an instant Katherine had pinned me against the wall choking me to the point I was gasping for air. But she was quickly thrown across the room, Klaus hissing at her._

"_Do not test me Katerina!" he yelled. Despite being an all-round scary person, I took note not to get on his bad side. Because this side of Klaus...was a side I was certain I didn't want to see targeted at me. Katherine looked like a child who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar and stood up with her head down low. "Elena shall go with you and I shall follow, to assure the job is done," he returned to his calm self. He then turned to me. "Shall we, m'dear?" he extended a hand to me. I simply walked past it and out the door. He chuckled to himself before following me out._

"Elena?" I awoke to the gentle nudge and a voice like silk whispering my name, ever so sweetly.

"Guess again," a British accent whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open and was slightly shocked to see Klaus' cold eyes gazing at me, amused.

"Klaus," I groaned. I turned away from him and rolled over, over estimating the distance of the bed and falling flat on my face of the carpeted floor, waking me up entirely. Ouch. The loud laughter from behind me began to give me a headache. I shakily stood up and glared at him. I looked down at myself and saw that I was dressed in some sort of silk, deep lavender chemise. Sure, it wouldn't be my first choice of nightwear but the silk felt so smooth against my skin. It didn't take me long to realise that the room I was in, wasn't my bedroom. The room was decorated with pure white walls with black curtains and a fireplace. The bed was a white four-poster with a creamy white duvet and a woollen black blanket thrown across the middle. It was complete with an en-suite bathroom, a walk in wardrobe, a black dressing table and black rug right in the middle of the room. It was beautiful.

I then remembered the previous night. After saying goodbye to Stefan and Damon, Klaus and I drove for three hours to North Carolina. Luckily, I had fallen asleep within the first fifteen minutes. During those fifteen minutes I had remained silent, ignoring his personal questions. I planned never to answer any of his questions about me. The less he knew about me the better.

"Sweet dreams?" he asked with an amused smirk.

I scowled at him. "Hardly, I was actually hoping the last twenty four hours were just a dream."

He frowned. "Ouch. Now get dressed, I have a big day planned for us."

I cocked my head at him. "Actually I think I'm gonna go back to bed for there is more sleep to be had." I began to walk back to the bed, feeling smug, but I was caught off guard when he pushed me into the bed. Jeez, people HAD to stop doing that!

"Here's the thing, Miss Elena. You go to bed when I say, you get _out _of bed when I say. For as long as you live under _my _roof, you follow _my _rules, got it?" he lifted his eyebrows. "However," he leaned in, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But I couldn't deny the feeling of hurt when he diverted at the last second and moved his lips to my ear. "If you wish to go back to bed, I'd be more than happy to accompany you."

I made a rather disgusted noise and pushed him off of me. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Fine! I'll get dressed," I turned around and headed for the wardrobe but suddenly stopped and turned back round to look at him. "I didn't bring any clothes," I said, blushing and rather embarrassed about how I stated my problem.

He frowned. "Normally that wouldn't be a problem for me but considering the fact I have guests coming today," he smiled at me. "I took the liberty of getting one of my _many _handy witches, to do a little shopping for me." And with that he turned his back and wandered out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the wardrobe. As I opened it, I was greeted with one single outfit. Holding up what lay before me my eyes widened.

".!" I screamed, hoping he would hear. His reply was a rather loud chuckle that echoed. I looked around for the clothes that I wore the day before but I couldn't find anything. So I stared at the outfit in front of me. Black skin-tight jeans and a (gulp) black and grey corset top. Most certainly _not _what I would wear. But it was what was underneath that shocked me. Did this guy seriously expect me to wear a black thong and...no bra?

I sighed as I began to take of my chemise, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize for lack of Klena (again, is that how you say it?) and I promise you, it is simply a build up. Also you can find pictures of Elena's chemise on my profile. I will add to it as the story progresses! Unfortunately I could not find a picture of the corset *:(* but you CAN find it if you type in Emma Stone corset on google images and it should be in the top 3 or 4 (yes, I stole it from Easy A but can you blame me I needed slutty!)<strong>

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get the next to you ASAP but I may find it hard to do so in the next 2-3 days for I am rather busy! **

**Don't forget to review! I live on your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long! God I can be a right bitch sometimes! But I changed this chapter 3 times, all of which revolving around Klaus' plan for Elena. At first I was unsure, but now I am 100% sure! Do you wanna know what it is...do ya? Well I'll tell ya...sike! I will most likely reveal it in the next two or three chapters! So enjoy!**

**P.S.-I thought I'd be extra nice and give you two chapters.**

**P.P.S.-Thinking about doing an Elijah/Elena fic. Would mostly take place after Elena pulls the dagger out of Elijah and he gets mad and takes her away from her loved ones, as promised. No real plot but will most likely go from the beginning (pretty much like what I'm doing with this one). Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Klaus' POV

I couldn't help but laugh at this creature's behaviour, it was simply amusing. If truth be told I was glad she was alive. I could see her as a great form of entertainment. But it wasn't simply just entertainment I needed her for, oh no, it was something far more than that.

Elena's POV

After I finished get dressed I decided to go down to get something to eat. As I walked out of my room I groaned in annoyance. The fucking black thong was the most uncomfortable thing in the world! I had to resist the urge to tug it out of my ass, but I knew it was useless. So I ignored it and continued down stairs to where I assumed the kitchen was.

When I finally entered the kitchen I already found Klaus sitting there, a scotch glass half full of blood in his hand. He scanned me head to toe and smiled approvingly.

"Well, well, well, most definitely a change from your usual attire," he smirked. "I like it."

"Go to hell," I hissed at him. He simply laughed. "Do you have anything to eat?"

He was in front of me in an instant. "Well that depends," he said.

"Depends on what?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"On wither or not you're going to give me some 'food' in return? Because being a hybrid makes one awfully hungry," he wiggled his eyebrows. Knowing exactly what he meant, I tilted my head to the side and pulled my hair from my neck. He smiled triumphantly and lowered his head to my neck. But just as I felt his cool neck on my skin, I pushed him away and ran for the fridge.

As my hand grasped the cool handle of the door there was a second in which I had thought I had defeated him. But all hope vanished when I felt myself being held against the cold, marble floor. I then looked up at the amused face above me. Klaus smirked at me and came so close to my face I actually tricked myself into thinking he was going to kiss me. There was a part of me that wanted to push him away, but the other wanted desperately for his lips to lock with mine in a moment of unsuspected passion. However I couldn't tell which part was my head and which was my heart.

But at last second his mouth went to my neck, sending a shiver that felt more like an electric shock through my body. His lips drew back and I began to tremble, his teeth grazing my skin, I closed my eyes, awaiting the stinging sensation. But no, he quickly drew back an inch and placed a soft and gentle kiss on my neck. However, that sent more electricity through me than any bite could. He drew his face away from neck slowly then looked down at me in a rather passionate manner. God, why did his face have to be so freaking perfect?

"My sweet, Elena," he said, his words like silk that was like music to my ears. He delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek with his ring finger. "If I am ever to drink from you, it will be because you are willing. Because blood full of lust is far more appetising than blood full of fear." He winked before he quickly stood up. He offered a hand to which I surprisingly took as he effortlessly lifted me up.

He gestured to one of those high up chairs that you see at bar that was placed at a rather high table. I hopped up and spun around once before looking back to Klaus. He was already fixing me a bowl of Count Chocula, my favourite. Ironically.

As he swiftly passed it to me along with a spoon, he took a seat opposite from me, his chin resting on his hand as he watched me eat.

"So tell me about yourself?" he asked, attempting to make eye-contact.

I refused to meet his eye and started at my bowl. "Not much left for you to know, I mean you are the one who stalked me."

He looked at me in amused shock. "You say like it's a bad thing?" he said jokingly. "Aren't girls supposed to find stalking a turn on?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I slightly laughed. "Hmm...maybe if you're name is Bella Swan and you live in a town names after a piece of cutlery, yes. Other's just find it creepy," I said with a dramatic shudder taking another spoonful.

He raised his eyebrows. "Never picked you for a Twilight fan?"

This time I looked at him and gave him an obvious stare. "You don't have to be a fan to the basics of it."

He shrugged. "I'll take you're word for it. But if you must know, I only really know the obvious facts, not the personal ones," he paused for a moment, expecting a response. "So what's the deal with Stefan? Is he your soul mate or is love/hate?"

I stared back down at my bowl, wanting to get past the hurtful subject as soon as possible. "There isn't really a deal. I love him, he loves me. It's as simple as that," I said, shrugging at the end.

"You and I both know that's a lie?" he said, giving me scolding look. However he refused to go further into the subject, thankfully. "And Damon?"

I looked at him, confused. "What about Damon?"

"Well you pretty much gave your life for him," Klaus said, intrigued.

I looked back down at my bowl and shrugged. "Damon's like my brother, I knew he would have done the same for me," I said simply. There was a silence. "So what about you? Anyone special at the moment?"

"You," he winked at me then smiled that oh-so-seductive smile.

"Liar," I say and watch his expression fade. "So what was her name?" he didn't say anything but broke his eyes away from me. "How'd you meet her? Or more importantly, how'd you kill her?"

He looked up me this time, his eyes gleaming with anger. "You're getting cocky," he paused. "I don't like cocky people," he hissed.

I cowered away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I apologised.

"It's no problem," there was another silence. "And if you must know, her name was Sophia."

I looked back up at him. "So what's her story?"

"One for another time," he responded quickly. "So as I was saying earlier I am expect-"

Klaus' words began to slip away from my mind as a thought so scary crossed my mind. We were talking and acting as though we were actual acquaintances, like we were actually friends. But this was the man who had murdered Jenna. Who was responsible for John's death, for tearing my world apart.

"What the hell am I doing?" I whispered out loud.

"Sorry?" Klaus asked, blinking twice.

I looked up at him and quickly hopped off my chair and ran away. As I reached the stairs I felt Klaus's hand grab my wrist and pull me back. I collided right into his stone hard chest and found tears forming in my eyes. He looked down at me, his hand soothing my hair trying to read my emotions. After what seemed like too long I snatched my hand away and kept running up the stairs until I got to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I should've known he was standing right behind me.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, innocently.

"Did you honestly expect me to actually like you? To actually have a casual and civil conversation with you?" Klaus stayed quiet the entire time I spoke, well more or less, yelled. "Just get out," I sighed. He inhaled deeply before disappearing out the door. Fear washing over me I closed the door behind me.

I walked backwards from the door slowly. It was after three or four steps that broke down and let the tears fall.

..

A couple of hours later, Klaus reappeared. He had a rather irritated expression on his face when he saw me sitting in the large window ledge, with watery eyes and a shivering lower lip. He approached my bed and laid a couple of bags down. I glanced at them. The first bag I saw struck out at me like lightning. _Victoria's Secret._

All my sadness vanished and I jumped off of the window ledge and strutted over to him.

"Oh no! I am not wearing any of you're slutty clothes! I refuse!" I yelled at him. Before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall...again.

"Let me get one thing straight with you, I don't care what you have to say. I don't care if you love me or hate me, the thing is I can make you do what ever I want. You are not my friend, and you never will be. I was willing to be tolerant this morning with your acts of independence but now..." he paused and inhaled angrily. "Remember your place Miss Gilbert. I am your master and you are simply my toy. Wither you like it or not."

And with that he left.

..

The next week or so went by without hardly any interaction whatsoever. He would come and wake me up in the morning but other than that I hardly saw him. I wore the outfits he gave me, hoping not to cause anymore trouble, but most of the time I spent in the house was in my room thinking. I couldn't remember the last time I had gone outside. I know it sounded selfish of me, but I was hoping that Stefan or even Damon would've tried to save me. Stefan had told me that Bonnie had used a blood tracking spell before when Rose kidnapped me. So why hadn't they used that? North Carolina was only a three hour drive away.

It was official. I was damsel in distress, but there was no Prince Charming coming to rescue me.

On my eighth day in the house Klaus entered my room, a large smile plastered on his face. I was lying on my bed, fully clothed.

"Oh Elena," he whispered musically. I stirred in my sleep and turned over to face him, my eyes only partly open. He cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled. "Wake up, my lovely," he gently kissed my forehead and briefly rested his forehead on mine before jumping out of bed, noticing my eyes flutter open.

"Why such the good mood?" I asked, yawning.

His smile grew. "Well, I thought, because of your amazingly good behaviour this week I thought I might treat you," I started to become worried. "Well I was wondering if you were interested in a little shopping trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**God I'm generous aren't I? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Shopping?" I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You go shopping?"

"Correction, _we_ go shopping," he grinned at me. "You have fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed, oh which reminds me." He threw a purple tight long sleeved top at me. I raised my eyebrow as if to question his change of style. "When I go out in public, I appreciate it when people are not filled with thoughts of _my _prize."

I tilted my head. "You can read people's mind?"

"Mostly everyone. With the exception of your witchy friend, your vampire friend and you. The three of you have this type of protection of each other that prevents people from entering your mind. It's just plain creepy," he shuddered at the thought of three teenage girls and their ability to prevent him from reading their thoughts.

I couldn't help but slightly laugh. "How very Edward Cullen of you."

He frowned. "Do _not _call me that." And with that he left again and I couldn't help but smile. I simply couldn't wait to get rid of my daily routine of thongs, corsets and no bras.

..

The drive to the mall was silent. I would sneak a glance at Klaus; he would sneak a glance at me. We both eventually caught each other and there was a part of me that wanted to laugh and smile. But I knew I couldn't. Because what this man had done, was unforgivable.

When we arrived at the shopping mall Klaus took my hand. I immediately snapped it away but he quickly grabbed it again.

"Surely, you don't want to make a scene do you?"

I sighed in defeat as I felt his fingers slowly and gently loop through my own. I looked at up at him, feeling some sort of source of electricity soar through me. He side glanced at me as if to say he felt it too, but decided to keep on walking. I was surprised when he turned to me and asked me what type of store I wanted to go. Knowing he meant clothing, I answered with stores such as Abercrombie and American Eagle.

As we reached the first store I turned to him.

"So what's my budget?" I asked, before we entered, scanning the mannequins in the shop window.

He smiled and chuckled. "Elena, you are my toy. And I tend to spoil my toys," he winked at me.

I found the way he referred to me as a toy rather insulting, but it still sent uneasy shivers down my spine. He let go of my hand rather slowly as he allowed me to go browse around the store. As I examined pieces of clothing like jeans and t-shirts he came over to me, a look of disappointment.

"Why? Lord, why, must you be Katherine's opposite?" he sighed, faking a hurt tone.

I smiled, but didn't look at him. "If you ever want me to actually _like _you, you have to understand that if there's one thing I hate more than psychopathic Originals, it's being compared to Katherine."

He clutched his heart. "Psychopathic? Elena your words hurt more than any stake ever could," he chuckled; I couldn't help but quietly laugh with him. "But honestly, what's wrong with showing a little skin," he said, acknowledging the long sleeved top I was holding that looked quite similar to the one I was wearing.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I used to wear a lot more skimpy clothes, but after my parents died, I guess I just tried to divert any attention away from me. And then I realised that these clothes suited me better than those that left little to the imagination."

He leant in and whispered into my ear. "I beg to differ."

The next three hours went by rather quickly, with Klaus and I exchanging rather friendly remarks. It became clear to me within that hour that maybe, maybe, there was something likeable about this man. And that someday I could even learn to be his friend.

As I walked past Borders, I stopped. Causing Klaus to stop too considering I was holding his hand. He looked down at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked from him to Borders, hoping he would get the point. I was scared to ask him, thinking that this was just a shopping trip for clothing.

I was slightly relieved when he chuckled. "You've wanted to go in there this whole time haven't you?" I hesitated before I slowly nodded. I looked up at him; he looked as though he was considering the idea. "Fine then, if you must. I have some things to take care of anyway."

And with that he was gone, leaving me alone to wander around the store. I could hardly contain my smile as I grinned at my sense of slight freedom.

Klaus' POV

I watched from the travel book section as she entered the shop. A smile plastered on her face. It was a beautiful smile, one I had never witnessed in the flesh before. I made a mental note to make her do that more often. This girl was simply wonderful. Not only was she intelligent and kind, she was also stubborn and this somewhat fire about her. With Katherine, she had simply thrown herself at me, leaving no sense of want or even need about the woman.

But with Elena, she resisted everything about me and despite being closed off from me and hating me, she was also vulnerable and quite weak at the same time. And every time she pushed me away, every time she surprised me, every time she scolded me and every time she claimed to hate me, it only made me want her more.

It was in that moment I realised what I had to do. I had to make her fall for me. For if she were to fall for me, she would give into my advances. And if she were to give into me, my plan would go along far easier.

I watched her browse the store and was shocked when I saw her walk straight pass the teen section and go straight to the classics section. I then watched from the factual section as she scanned the backs of such books as _Wuthering Heights _and _Pride and Prejudice_. I watched her face as she read, truly intrigued. But her concentration was broken when her head shot up, as if someone had just said her name.

Elena's POV

"Elena?" a deep and husky voice from behind her called.

I shot round and was faced with someone who brought more relief to me than anyone could have in that moment. The blue-eyed, blonde haired handsome boy named Matt Donovan looked at me confused. I couldn't help but through myself into his arms.

"Matt," I sighed against his t-shirt as he spun me around, laughing, before setting me back down again.

"What the hell are you doing in North Carolina, Gilbert?" he grinned at me. God how I missed his smile.

I shrugged, thinking of a lie all too quickly. "Complications ya know? Just decided to get away from it all," I changed the subject. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same as you. I have some family that live here so I decided to stay here for a while," he paused. "You here with Stefan?" he asked.

"No, just me. Just needed to be alone for a while," I smiled weakly.

His eyes filled with sadness. "I don't want to sound like a total dick but... how is Caroline?"

"You should call her, Matt. She was heartbroken when you left. I'm pretty sure it would mean the world to her if you did," I said. He nodded, sadly.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a seductive voice intervened. Klaus placed a hand on my back. With Matt giving me a confused look, I broke eye contact with him.

"Not at all," I said weakly. "Klaus this Matt, Matt this is...Klaus."

Klaus' POV

I couldn't stand watching that blonde Abercrombie model embracing my prize. They spoke as though they were best friends and I couldn't help but want to have that kind of relationship with Elena. Wait a second, _relationship. _That most certainly wasn't possible; someone like me was incapable of something as absurd as that.

I quickly intercepted their conversation as I saw Elena grow sadder and sadder. As I couldn't help but notice the regret in her voice as she said my name. The blonde arrogantly offered his hand but I pretend to not see it and turned to Elena.

"Lena, sweetheart, we really must be going if we're to be home in time for...well you know," I ran a finger up and down her arm, suggestively. From the corner of my eye I caught Mark's face go blank. I tried my hardest to contain a rather large laugh.

Elena looked up at Matt apologetically. "It was good to see you, Matt."

Matt simply nodded, sadness plastered all over his face. As we walked away Elena dug her nails into my back as hard as she could. Looking around for all possible options I settled for quickly retreating to the back room of a store that was under refurbishment.

Elena's POV

"Shouldn't you know that things like that are exactly the type of thing that get a man excited," he said harshly and seductively. His eyes were filled with mischief and want as he looked me up and down. His lips came closer and closer to mine ever so slowly building the tension.

I kept my head up and growing impatient I hissed. "Why don't you just get it over with?"

As his lips came within a centimetre of mine he smiled and pulled away, resting his head on my forehead. "When I _do _kiss you, it will be when you want me to, and your begging for it," he grinned that seductive grin and I couldn't help but feel my legs go weak.

"Well then you're going to be waiting a long time," I stated.

We spent the next hour of shopping going looking for items to decorate my room without any light conversation. And the hour drive home was just as awkward. It wasn't until we arrived back the large house that he spoke to me again.

"Elena," he asked, I turned round and faced him, his eyes were filled with something that looked like regret and sorrow. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you," he stepped closer towards me but I took one step back. He gave up and continued. "I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to hurt you. I won't list them because we'd be here for hours. I know you have every right to hate me than anyone else in the world but believe me when I say this, I am truly sorry."

I shocked by Klaus' apology, but at the same time I was doubting wither it was true. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not lying?"

He shrugged. "I guess that's your decision to make," there was a pause. "Why don't you go put your shopping away and I'll get started on dinner."

And with that he was once again gone, leaving me once again, dazed and confused.

..

Bonnie growled in frustration and banged her fist against the table. Caroline jumped and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bonnie fought hard to contain the tears that clouded her eyes. For well over a week now she had been trying to find Elena. But Klaus had put a blocking spell on her, making it impossible for anyone to find her. She looked up at Caroline as a tear escaped. Caroline was at her side in an instant, putting an arm around her.

But just as they thought things couldn't get any worse, in _he _walked. Damon had worn that exact same look of haunting, hurt and anger ever since Elena had left. It was a look scary enough to make any vampire or werewolf or witch run for the hills.

"You got anything?" Damon growled, stopping when he saw Bonnie secretly crying. "My god, do you honestly think crying is going to help? My god, you're useless!"

"I'm trying, Da-"

That was enough to set him off. He pinned Bonnie by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. "Well then try harder!"

The second Caroline caught his fangs extend she hauled him off of the distraught young witch and hissed at him, throwing him to the floor. Before she could say anything, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Without looking at the caller ID she answered hastily.

"What?" she hissed.

"You wanna tell me what the hell Elena's doing in North Carolina with some dick named Klaus?" Matt's furious voice yelled down the other end of the line.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! Remember and let me know what you'd think about a ElijahElena fic! Also, was thinking about doing a Caroline/Damon oneshot outtake from this story. Nothing romantic, just a friendly moment between two people as they try to cope over the kidnapping of their friend. **

**As always...review! Because reviews make me happy :) and happy author is more likely to update quicker than one who is sad :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My god you guys are awesome :) once again, sorry about the wait, I sometimes get writer's block. Don't worry, I do know where this story is going...I just don't know how to get there. So I thought I'd make this chapter abnormally long for you. over 3'000 words. Usually I'm lucky if it's over 2'000 :)**

**Two new character introductions, first one you'll be seeing a lot more, however the second one shall be becoming a main character (therefore having a lot more limelight than the first character). **

**First Character-Maria, a witch/lover of Klaus. He is her obsession and will do anything to get rid of what is in the way of what she wants.**

**Second Character-Elspeth "Ellie", best friend of Klaus ( :O ). Despite being best friends with the cold hearted killer she happens to be very selfless and kind. She's in love with Elijah and might just have a past with a certain someone (Not Klaus or Elijah, because if it was I wouldn't even bother putting that last part in). I've grown to love her in my imagination/mental notes and I hope you guys do too :)**

**Enjoy:)**

**Songs I listened to when writing:**

**Hurricane-30 Seconds to Mars  
>Love Love-Take That (cause ya gotta enjoy a bit of Take That now and then :P)<br>Set Fire to the Rain-Adele **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Elena's POV

After putting away my shopping I decided to shower and change, god only knowing how long it would take for the hybrid to prepare a proper meal. I quickly changed back into my jeans but replaced the top with a black and red strappy top I had bought earlier. When I heard the echo of plates being set down, I figured that dinner was ready. I took a deep breath, remembering Klaus' sudden apology. As I turned into the dinning room, there was a woman sitting there.

She had long, red, curly hair and was dressed in a long flowing green silk dress that clung to her perfect figure. Her dress matched her eyes as she looked up at me. I couldn't help but think her eyes were full of pure hatred. It suddenly turned to what I believed to be fake happiness.

"I'm sorry, I do believe we haven't met," the woman strutted over to me. "My name is Maria. You must be Elena," she extended a hand to me.

I reluctantly shook. "Nice to meet you," I said slowly and confused.

"I see you'll be joining Klaus and I for dinner this evening," she said, cheerfully.

"I do believe I shall not be requiring your services tonight, Maria," Klaus' soft voice sent relief through me. This Maria was giving me the creeps.

"But, my Lord, we have spent every Wednesday night together for the past three years now," she insisted.

"Yes, well tonight is different," he snapped, growing impatient. I watched in almost amusement as Maria's smile fades and then returns as she turns to Klaus.

"Of course, my Lord," she almost said through her teeth. However that didn't stop her giving me a death glare before exiting the room.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at me. He then gestured to the table to which I sat down rather quickly; Klaus was seated beside me, strangely. I would've expected him to sit next to me. As he lay down two plates I couldn't help but admire his presentation. On the menu was pasta and I couldn't help but almost grin. I couldn't remember telling him that this was my favourite food.

"I see you met one of my many...friends," he smirked to himself.

"Uh-yeah, she seems...nice," I struggled to find a word.

"To me, yes, to any woman besides herself, no," he chuckled.

"So are you and her an item?" I asked, taking a forkful.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do I look like the sort of guy who has relationships? Let's just say she is one of my many, many _special _friends," he grinned.

"Slut," I muttered under my breath.

"Slut she may be, but very powerful witch she most definitely is," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I almost choked on my food, dropping my fork and taking a sip of water. Klaus looked at me in grave concern. "_She's _a witch!"

Klaus looked confused but casual. "Well, yes. Most of the women, in fact all of the women, in this household are witches."

I frowned. "But she's the first I've seen in over a week."

He smirks. "You forget this is a rather large house. And besides, you've spent most of your time here in your bedroom."

I tilt my head, agreeing with his statement. "What I don't get is that, why are they spending all their time around you? I mean no offence, but shouldn't they be, like, I dunno, protecting nature or something?"

His smirk grows. "They believe that I am some sort of God, being the first and oldest vampire. They believe I am a blessing of somewhat, and require their protection and worship."

I raise my eyebrows and look up at him. I'm about to say something and start to laugh. I can't help myself. The man has a spoonful worth of tomato sauce at the corner of his mouth. He looks at me with great confusion.

"What? What is it?" when he speaks it only makes me laugh more. I then remember that this is the first time I've laughed like this in over a week. Not even that, about a month. I eventually calm down and wipe my eyes, tearing up. He frowns and glares at me. "Elena, what's so funny?"

I shake my head, sighing. "Nothing," I say innocently.

He doesn't seem convinced. "Tell me."

"It's just..." I circle to corner of my mouth, miming what was funny. He doesn't get the hint and he only grows more convinced. I sigh in defeat and lift my thumb up to his mouth to wipe it away. As I touch his face the electric spark returns from earlier and I can't help but suddenly slow my movement my eyes fixated on his mouth. When I'm finished I slowly pull my hand away and look up at him. He looked down at me in shock and fascination and surprise. I then break his gaze and return to my food.

"Why do you do that?" he said ever so softly and quietly.

I sighed, not looking back at him. "Do what?"

"Well one minute, you act like you hate me, the next you treat me as a friend. I'm intrigued to know why?" he said simply.

I shrugged. "I can't say you don't do the same thing. I mean, at one point you're this psychopathic possessive madman who is run by his sexual desires," he broke his eyes away from mine and stared at his food. "But then you turn into this decent, casual, nice guy. A guy I want to know and a guy I want to get along with. And that's why I act like that, it's all based on the person you're being." I looked at him and was surprise to catch him looking back at me.

..

The night went on with pleasant conversation, with Klaus sharing stories about times he fought in great wars and took part in historical events. I found it all fascinated and could've listened to him all night if it hadn't been for the fact that I got tired easily. A half hour after dinner I yawned, sparking Klaus' attention.

"You're tired."

"No I'm not," I weakly protested, trying to hide my tiredness.

He chuckled. "Come on, I'll carry you up to bed," he started to walk towards me but I held my hand out in protest.

"No it's fine. I think I'm perfectly capable of taking myself upstairs without any aid," I explained. I began to wander up the stairs but could feel myself fading.

Klaus' POV

I watched in amusement as the weak doppelganger hauled herself over to the stairs. I was surprised that she made it up the first six on the stairs. But on the sixth step she yawned outrageously and sat down, resting her head against the wall and sighing as she quickly drifted away to sleep. I chuckled as I walked towards her sleeping body. I looked down at her for a brief moment before picking her up with my arms and carrying her up the flight of stairs.

I looked down at her as I carried her. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable and most importantly so beautiful. It was the first time I'd seen her at peace in the time she'd been with me. In my mind I cursed myself for my failure in my plan. She accepted all my moves but whenever I made the slightest advance she pushed me away. How was it possible to do so?

I broke my gaze as I lay her down on her bed and sighed as I gently pulled her shoes off. I stared at her in wonder. Should or shouldn't I? I quickly but delicately unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down past her waist and off of her feet. I honestly tried my hardest not to look at her undergarments but I had no choice. The temptation ate at me alive as I sneaked a glance at her underwear. She was wearing black lace panties, something I was certain I hadn't bought her. However, before I got any ideas I looked away and quickly tucked her under her sheet. And with that I left.

..

I awoke the next morning at the sound of noise in my bedroom. My eyes squinted as I noticed a figure standing in front of the window and my eye sight came into focus. There stood a tall blonde woman, around the age of 20, dressed in a black leather jacket, black skirt and pink frilly tank top and heels. Her hair was curled and came down just above her small but perky breasts. From a distance I could identify her bright hazel almost bright green eyes perfectly seated under her perfectly plucked black eyebrows.

I smirked, knowing exactly who this was.

"Elspeth," I half groaned half praised tiredly.

Within an instant she was straddling me with her hand wrapped around my neck squeezing tight, her hazel eyes having been laced with red, her veins almost popping out of her skin and her fangs exposed. A true vampire. "You know I hate it when you call me that," she hissed. I muttered an apology and she was off of me in an instant and wandering around my room.

I sat up, exposing my bare chest as the covers slipped down. She didn't even give my Greek like body a second glance. Normally, I would've been shocked. But this wasn't any normal woman.

"And what are you doing here, might I ask, Ellie?" I asked, tilting my head.

Once again, Ellie didn't make eye contact, her eyes scanning the books I had perched on my shelf, dragging her index finger along them.

"Just checking to see how my favourite hybrid was," she turned around and smiled her magnificent grin at me. I couldn't help by chuckle.

"Yes, because you know so many hybrids," I raised an eyebrows.

She tilted her head. "Well when you live a good 731 years you get to know certain people, thanks for the flowers by the way, I don't remember me telling you roses and lilies were my favourites."

I smiled. "My pleasure, and if you must know it was Elijah who informed me of your tastes."

Her head sparked. "Speaking of which, where is Elijah? I haven't heard from him in the past five years."

I decided to keep my mouth shut. See, Elspeth was a dear friend of mine. Forget that, she was my best friend. We had gone as far back as 1314 and ever since we had been as thick as thieves. She was the only woman I know to this day to have not fallen for me. However, as hard as it was to believe, Elspeth wasn't perfect. There was something so imperfect that I learned about her that had almost made me change my view about her. Elspeth, my best friend, was very much in love with Elijah. Of course, Elijah was attracted to her but he never really did anything about it. And me killing Elijah was bound to piss her off and make her leave. That was something I most certainly didn't want.

"Somewhere in Europe," I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. My best friend knew me far better than that. "You and I both know that's a lie. So how long's he been dead for?" she asked, not a hint of sympathy or sadness in her voice.

"Just over two weeks, I put him with the others," I explained as simply and as heartlessly as I could.

She hardly even flinched. "I see," she paused for a minute, in thought. "Anyway, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We have a lot to catch up on." And with that she was gone. I smiled and shook my head. Ellie's appearance had been a shock I had to admit but I wouldn't complain. She was the only personally who genuinely liked me for who I was. Someone who I hoped Elena to be like someday.

Wait was I saying? I didn't care if Elena liked me or not, at the end of the day she was just part of my plan.

Elena's POV

As I came down to breakfast the next morning I was met with what I believed to be one of Klaus' witches. She had blonde hair and was far younger and far more beautiful than Maria. And she had a far more pure look about her. She reminded me of Caroline. She was perched on a stool picking at a bowl of cut up watermelon. She turned her head round and looked at me for a second before returning to her bowl but then looking at me again, wide eyed.

She then jumped off of her stool and stalked over to me, making me feel rather nervous. She stared at me in shock and suddenly, she embraced me.

"Thank god, your alive," it sounded as though she was crying. After a while she pulled away and it was true I could see tears in her eyes. Tears of joy.

"Eh, do I know you?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head, delicately wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me rudeness. I'm Ellie," she had some sort of half Scottish half English accent which was like music to my ears.

"I'm Elena," I smiled slightly. She beamed at me.

"I know," she nodded her head, getting excited.

"You must be one of Klaus' witches?" I asked.

"Me? Oh god no! Klaus is my best friend, I'm just visiting," she explained. I widened my eyes. Klaus had _friends. _Klaus had a _best friend._ That was most definitely a shock. She laughed at my expression. "Don't look so surprised. He's actually quite a decent guy once you get to know him," she grinned.

"Aren't I just?" Klaus' smooth voice hit my ears like lightning. I kept my eyes away from him, fixed on the counter.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ellie and Klaus exchange a look of friendship. A look I envied slightly.

"Good morning, Elena," Klaus' murmured against my ear. I jumped slightly realising he was right next to me. I looked up at him and was met with his beautiful lips. My eyes then wandered up to his eyes, gazing down at me.

"Morning," I muttered before walking away and over to the fridge.

As I fixed myself a bowl of cereal, Ellie received more watermelon and Klaus simply sat there. "So tell me, how did you two meet?" I asked, curious.

Ellie smiled at Klaus who smiled back. "It was 1314," she explained, still looking at Klaus. Ignoring my shock at how long ago it was. "I was a very young vampire, I was turned when I was 20 and I had only been a vampire for 14 years. I had heard of a battle in Bannockburn, which I knew was close to my home village. When I was there I found my brother. He was dying so I took him into the middle of the woods were no one would find us.

"That's when I was suddenly attacked. I look up and see it's this bastard," she said smiling and gesturing to Klaus who was smirking to himself. "I told him the man was my brother and he told me that my blood would heal him. It did. When I returned my brother back to the village I was chased away. I had nowhere to go. Klaus took me in, showed me the basics of being a vampire and from then on out we'd been friends ever since."

I stood there for a moment in silence. Taking it all in. "So wait," I turned to Klaus. "You _helped _her? What was in it for you?"

"Nothing," he replied simply.

"So you helped her, a random stranger, and didn't ask for anything in return?" I asked, unconvinced.

"An odd situation, yes," he smirked.

"But why?" I asked, still confused.

He turned to Ellie and smiled. "I felt sorry for her."

Ellie laughed, not believing it. "You and I both know that the almighty Klaus doesn't feel sympathy."

"Hey I have my moments!" he insisted.

I laughed at his silliness and decided to leave the subject alone. Instead as the hour went by I watched as Klaus and Ellie laughed and reminisced about old times. I contributed to the conversation when I could. But then Ellie became incredibly business woman and asked Klaus if they could talk in private. Ellie left before him and Klaus instructed me to get dressed and promised that we would do something together later on. I then watched at he walked away, only wondering what they could possibly be talking.

Klaus' POV

I entered my study and saw Elspeth standing by the window watching the rain bucket down outside at an almighty speed and force. Her eyes stayed fixated on it as I entered the room. I went over to pour myself a glass of bourbon when she started speaking.

"A couple of years ago, I was back in Scotland. Elijah took me. You were going to come but you said you didn't like the rain," she smiled to herself. "But one day, it was a beautiful day. So Elijah and I decided to use it to our advantage. We went away, far away from civilization, a field somewhere. And then it started raining. We couldn't stop laughing, knowing you had been right," she smiled again. "It was a good day."

"What's your point?" I asked, confused.

"My point," she turned around to face me. "Is that I can tell when you are certain about something and when you are not. Elena is one of those things. So I want to know, what your plan with her is?" she asked, taking a glass and pouring herself a glass.

I hesitated for a moment, looking down at my glass. "I plan to make her my first in my new breed," I said smirking to myself. I almost jumped when I heard Ellie's glass smash. I looked up at her, startled. "Those were crystal cut!"

"How could you do such a thing? How could you unleash such an evil on her? Haven't you done enough to her already?" she practically screamed.

"Why did you never bring up your disgust with my new form before?" I asked, growing angry.

"Don't turn this around, Niklaus," she whispered, calming down. "How do you feel about her? I mean why keep her just now?"

I shrugged and chuckled. "She's human; her life means nothing to me. And besides, she's a fun source of amusement," I laughed. "I mean you should see her face whenever I'm remotely nice to her! It's like she thinks we're becoming friends! It's pathetic, truly pathetic. She just gives me some excitement. She's simply a toy. Like I said, she means nothing to me."

I couldn't help but notice Ellie's face turn from utter disgust during my speech to utter sympathy. I became confused.

"What?" I asked. Then I heard it. The front door swing open and feet storm outside. I caught a glimpse of long brown hair from the window.

Shit.

"How much do you think she heard?" I asked.

Ellie wouldn't look me in the eye. "She heard enough." And with that Ellie had disappeared out the room and up the stairs. Obviously, she didn't want to see me. I sighed and ran a hand through my devishly handsome hair before following Elena out into the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I have never seen the notebook! But I am aware of the famous kiss in the rain scene. But don't worry...Klaus and Elena WILL not share their first kiss in the next chapter. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. Or maybe even never...<strong>

**I'm kidding I'm not that mean. Another thing, I may, may not start a fic about Elspeth and Klaus and Elijah, but it won't be until this story is finished! One story is too much for me at the moment. Also my idea of Elspeth's song is Hometown Glory by Adele (you may have not realised by now but I listen to a LOT of Adele whilst writing this story). I think the whole mood of the songs describes her perfectly.**

**As always don't forget to review and next chapter will be up sometime next week :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I'd update NEXT week but I was just so hyped about this chapter! Also you guys give me so much motivation! Anyway, just to let you know after the next two chapters I have to take a break for two weeks cause I'm going to Mexico. But do not fear, I will continue to make notes and add to the story whilst I'm there so I'll update asap!**

**Only really one big event happens in this chapter, others are simply fillers. A lot more Elspeth and Maria. Speaking of which, you can find links to what I picture them to look like on my profile :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Hometown Glory-Adele (For BIG scene! See if you can guess it!)  
>Stone Cold Sober-Paloma Faith <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Klaus' POV

I raced at human speed out into the rain. It was pelting against my skin like bullets and drenched me almost instantly. I ignored it and looked around hastily. But there was no sign of the brunette beauty.

"Elena!" I barked. I tried to smell her but the smell of the rain was overwhelming. I instead listened for her. A faint breathing could be heard. I followed it and wound up at a tree. She sat there, her knees under her chin. Her face was blank as she stared into space not saying a word. I couldn't tell wither it was rain or tears trickling down her face. But her slightly smudged mascara said it all.

"Love," I sighed. I was at her side in an instant. "You'll catch a cold." I went to put my arms around her but she shrugged me away.

"Let me, I don't care," she hissed. She then turned to me. "I give up, Klaus. There's nothing left. You said so yourself, I'm pathetic. No one's coming to save me! There isn't a Stefan or even a Damon coming to rescue me anymore! I'm tired of fighting my instincts. I'm tired of trying to tolerate you. I give up. I'm simply a toy."

"And...? Last time I checked there's nothing wrong with being a toy," I insisted.

She shook her head. "I'm not Katherine, Klaus. I don't want to be played with! I don't want to play twisted little games! I just want my life back!" she yelled. She stared away in thought for a moment before grabbing her necklace and hauling it from her neck and throwing it a good distance away from her. She turned to me. "Compel me. Compel me to be tolerant, compel me to want you, compel me to love you!"

"Now where would the fun in that be?" I smirked.

She stood up in rage and was inches away from stomping her foot. It amused me. "God dammit Klaus! Here I am, practically throwing myself! Volunteering, willing to be your toy! Why not just do it!"

I stood and came close to her. "Because I like you just the way you are," I delicately played with her hair with my fingers. "I like it when you push me away," I stroked her cheek. "I like the way you shiver whenever I touch you," my fingers traced her lips. "I like the way you look at me as if you want to kiss me."

"I do not," she whispered.

"Shh, shh, shh," I hushed her, staring her in the eye. "I like the way you enjoy my stories," I moved my hand to her shoulder, gently stroking it. "I like you, Elena."

"How can you say that and then two minutes ago you just admitted I mean nothing to you!" she pulled away and yelled.

"Because Ellie wouldn't understand! Ellie doesn't understand the bond of a vampire and a human! She would mock me!" I explained.

"Then what am I to you? Tell me, honestly," she calmed down.

"You're...you're..." I thought, trying to find the right word. "You're more to me, than any human has ever been. You're my infatuation. You're my obsession. You're my innocence. You're my passion. You're my sanity. You're my sweet, Elena."

I stepped forward but she didn't step back. It was then I gently grasped her neck, pulling her close to me and bringing my lips to hers. I could feel the shock and surprise shooting through her. She at first attempted to push me away but I was too strong for her, keeping her there, her lips locked with mine. She then began to respond by running fingers through my wet hair. As I deepened the kiss my tongue delicately slipped into her mouth, her tongue hesitant and stubborn against mine before finally giving in. Our tongues danced together in unison. It was like a Tango, starting off slow and delicate before turning into what could only be described as heated passion.

But suddenly she pulled away for air. She quickly took a small step away from me. She stood there wide eyed, her hand in a fist at her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what had happened. Her eyes then locked with mine, noticing the mischievous smirk on my face. I was then met with a burning sensation against my cheek and realised I had been slapped in the face. She then turned on her heel and stormed away.

I didn't bother chasing after her. I still had to recover from what just happened. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I shook my head and laughed. My heart was literally beating out of my chest. It by far had to be one of the most memorable and greatest kisses of my life.

Elena's POV

I kissed Klaus.

I kissed _Klaus._

Fuck.

That was all that went through my mind as I stormed to the house. As I neared the house panic and confusion and shock washed through me all at once. He kissed me. I kissed him back. I kissed Klaus, I kissed Klaus, I kissed Klaus, I kissed Klaus.

"You kissed Klaus," Elspeth stated as I walked into the house. She stood there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"No," I said, not convincingly. I turned away from her not looking me in the eye.

She chuckled. "I've been a vampire for over 700 years, I think I can tell when someone has been kissed and when someone is lying," there was a twinkle in her eye. I didn't reply, beginning to shiver with cold. She decided to stop questioning me and changed the subject. "C'mon, I'll run you a bath. You look freezing."

"Thank you," I whispered. She whisked me up the stairs and we were in my on-suite bathroom within seconds. She let go of me and I couldn't help but stumble with dizziness. She looked at me apologetically, "Sorry," she said. I nodded my head and smiled weakly in forgiveness. As she ran the bath I watched in temptation as steam echoed off the warm water.

Ellie then turned to me. "Take off your clothes," she said, simply.

I stared at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll leave. God I miss the days when women could undress in front of each other and it wasn't unusual," she muttered. I couldn't help but giggle as she left the room.

...

After my bath I slipped on my underwear wrapped a blue silk bath robe around me and dried my hair. Afterwards, Ellie stepped out of the wardrobe with a new outfit. "I washed your clothes, their downstairs drying. I must admit doing the job of one of Klaus' witches is not that fun, but I had nothing better to do," she explained, passing me the outfit.

"Thank you," I said. "He still not back yet?"

She shook her head. "Klaus is rather fond of the rain. He's most likely swimming in the lake as we speak." She looked over my shoulder. "Or not."

I could feel Klaus' presence as she appeared in the doorway. I looked over my shoulder and caught him staring at me. I looked away quickly. Ellie, noticing the awkwardness of the situation, spoke up. "Well I'm gonna go catch the latest re-runs of One Tree Hill," she simply said before leaving.

Klaus appeared in front of me the second she was gone. I sighed and walked away and went to fold laundry on my bed one of the bitch witches had left me.

"We need to talk," he said directly in my ear.

I sighed and played dumb. "About what?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Cut the crap, Elena you know what," he said grabbing the clothes out of my hand and throwing across the bed.

"Do you mind?"

"I kissed you," he said simply.

"I know."

"You kissed me back."

"No I didn't."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I did. So what?"

"So that wasn't just your average kiss. That was far more."

I stared up at him. "What does that even mean?"

"That kiss we shared. It was full of passion, emotion. Lust and want. It was everything I had kept buried inside the past few weeks coming to the surface. And I know it was the same for you too," he said rather quickly.

I glared at him. "Okay, stop right there. Stop assuming you know me and what I want. That kiss back there, it was nothing. It was random moment of desperation. I've been away from Stefan too long. That's all it was."

He seemed rather hurt by my words. "That's a lie and you know it. You want me, Elena. I don't have to assume anything to know that." And with that he was gone.

..

I spent lunch alone until Ellie came out of nowhere, a slight smile on her face. I slightly smiled back inviting her to sit with me as I took a bit out of my sandwich.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked after swallowing.

She smiled. "He went to get something to eat."

"And by something, you mean someone?" I raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "Not my preferred diet but yes, yes he is."

I looked at her in confusion. "I thought you were the type of 'rip an innocent man's throat out' kinda girl?"

She stared at me wide-eyed. "How insulting! No, since the 1500's I've drank from willing donors. Nowadays it's blood bags. It may not be nearly as satisfactory as the hunt but it keeps me alive and it's nowhere near as ghastly as animal blood," she shuddered at the thought.

"Strange, I thought you being friends with Klaus you'd be some sort of killer," I laughed.

"We all are, Elena. We may not want to admit it sometimes but we are. At some point we've all killed someone. Even your love Stefan," she said the word 'love' like it was a curse.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked, slightly confused and offended.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You say the word love like it punched you in the face."

She looked away from me. "That's exactly what it did," she whispered. Before I could speak she spoke again. "I've been in love with the same man for centuries now. And he will never feel the same way. And I've watched him love many different women over the years, each time he broke my heart without even knowing it," I would've expected her to cry but she kept her composure.

"This person wouldn't happen to be Klaus, would it?" I asked.

She laughed. "God, no. I love Klaus but he's like my older brother. It's Elijah I'm in love with."

My heart sank. The fact that Elijah was dead and she knew it was one that was so heartbreaking I felt myself wanting to cry. How could she cope with it and not be trying to save him as we speak? Or maybe it was secretly killing her on the inside. She was torn between the love of her life and her best friend. Knowing she wanted to change the subject I quickly did so, giving me a chance to ask her about something Klaus had mentioned a while ago.

"Ellie, you don't happen to know who Sofia is." I asked, cautiously.

She smiled and stared at her hand. "I wish I could tell you, but I believe it's up to Klaus to tell you." She stared down at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry I have to go, I have some things to look into while I'm here and if I don't start now I'll never get them done," she smiled and hopped off her chair.

"Ellie," she turned round. "Thank you. You're the only one's who's been genuinely nice to me in the past two weeks."

"Your welcome," she beamed. "Oh and Elena. I'm not just saying this because Klaus is my best friend, but please, do give him a chance. I'm not saying fuck him or even kiss him, just let him show you his friendly side. Cause when Klaus cares about you like you're his friend, his behaviour changes completely. Take it from someone who knows," she winked at me.

"Oh isn't that nice, the two girlies of getting along. It warms my heart," a sarcastic purr came from behind us. Maria walked on the scene with her hair similar to the other day except she was dressed in black jeans and a cream corset top. She smirked at us. "Elspeth, always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise," Ellie said sarcastically through her teeth. She turned to me and smiled. "I'll see you later, Elena." I nodded my goodbye as she walked away and continued my sandwich.

It was silent for a moment as Maria hummed to herself, bringing herself around to the other side of the counter, facing me. When her eyes caught mine she immediately stopped humming and her slutty smirk disappeared. Instead she glared at me with fire and rage in her eyes.

"You kissed. My man!" she shouted. It wasn't until then I realised she had a Southern accent. It added more fear to her words. "You little bitch! You come in here and expect Klaus to fall for you! News flash, he _killed _you!"

"I don't want anything to do with that lowlife! Do you think I _want _to be here?" Maria shut up. "And besides," I calmed down. "I'd rather be killed by Klaus than be his slutty, fake, useless whore."

Her rage and anger returned and she lunged at me. I braced my self, ready for the bitch slap of my life. (Not counting the time Rose slapped me and knocked me unconscious.) But I was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, Maria's hand was frozen by another hand. I followed the hand and was met with Klaus' cold eyes staring at Maria in amusement.

"I suggest, you get back to your chamber, Miss Johnson, before I change my mind about keeping you alive," he said simply. She glared up at me and snatched her hand away from his grasp before storming off. I smiled to myself as she pathetically strutted away.

"Lowlife, huh?" Klaus' angry and offended voice broke my mood.

I looked up at him. He was suddenly right in front of, towering over me. I raised an eyebrow. "Pathetic, huh?"

I tried to get away. "You heard the things I said in the rain, I meant every word," he whispered.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore," I pushed past him and headed up to my room, tears gathering every step I took.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Fooled ya! The kiss WAS in this chapter! Muhahahahahaha! I'm evil!<strong>

**I really hoped you enjoyed it and I really hope I did okay on the kiss I hope you guys liked it enough to give it a good review! **

**Sarah xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Traces of Damon, Stefan and Katherine in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Personally I don't like this chapter but hey ho you have to make do!**

**Enjoy!**

**Songs:**

**Life Without You-Stanfour  
>Broken Angel (Acoustic)-Boyce Avenue <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Klaus' POV

I stood outside Katherine's apartment with a smirk on my face. The look on her face would be amusing when she saw me. I waited impatiently until the door swung open revealing Elena's doppelganger. Katherine's curly hair was a mess and she was only dressed in a male Bon Jovi concert t-shirt that cut down mid thigh. There was no denying that she was stunning. But then again so was Elena. Her expression went from happy to shocked and scared the second she realised who was in her doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Oh you know, just checking up on my favourite betrayer," I smirked. "So how's life?"

"Okay now the real reason you're here," she asked.

"I've come to pick up some of Elena's things," I said simply.

"And you drove a whole three hours _just _for that?" she asked, not convinced. "If you're looking for any evidence that might make Elena want to stay with you you're not gonna get any."

At the moment, Elspeth was at my side, having stayed outside to park the car. We had left Elena back at the house; she kept going on about reading this book she found in the library that she really wanted to finish. I left one of my most loyal and kindest witches, Marilyn, to look after her. They both seemed content with it.

The second Ellie was in view it was obvious there was tension in the air. Ellie hated Katherine. Back in the 1500's before Katherine was turned, she had flirted constantly with Elijah, and if he wasn't available she would turn to me. When Katherine broke Elijah's heart, Ellie was there to pick up the pieces. But that still didn't leave any room for Ellie. After Katherine, Elijah vowed to never love again. Ellie, having been in love with Elijah, blamed Katherine for this.

Katherine on the other hand was afraid of Ellie. Although Ellie protested my slaughtering of Katherine's family, she would have happily drove a steak through her heart. Ellie constantly threatened Katherine, and also on occasional bases, would fight Katherine. Katherine of course, was scared shitless.

And now as the two stood there, staring at each other, the tension, the fear and the hatred only grew. The silence was suddenly broken when a rather shirtless, and rather only covered by a towel around his waist man stepped into view.

"Katherine, sweetheart, who is it?" the clueless voice of Stefan Salvatore shot through me like a gun. This indeed was a shock. It all became clear. Stefan was fucking Katherine.

"Stefan. How lovely to see you again," I smirked.

_Elena smiled as I told her I was going back to Mystic Falls. I couldn't help but smile at the fact I had made her happy like that._

"_What things do you want me to bring, specifically?" I asked._

"_Stefan," she said, smiling to herself._

_I rolled my eyes. "Inanimate objects only please."_

_.._

_As we left, Ellie and Elena hugged goodbye. She almost turned away before I coughed obviously. She frowned rolled her eyes and quickly embraced me. As we turned to walk out the door she said something._

"_Oh, I almost forgot," she smiled. "Tell Stefan, if you see him, that I love him."_

_That hit me like a tonne of bricks. I tried to smile but failed. "Of course."_

Elspeth stiffened, putting two and two together. She turned to me with empathy, not meant for me but for Elena back home.

"Klaus," Stefan sighed. "Where's Elena?"

"Are you sure you care?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Stefan looked around like a lost puppy, not knowing what to say. "She's fine, she's safe, she's in a good mood. However I'm not sure she still will be when I tell her about this."

"She'll never believe you," Stefan said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe she won't believe him, but she'll believe me," Elspeth intervened.

Stefan frowned in confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Why yes, you do, but that isn't important," she said simply.

I looked at my watch. "Well we really must be going. Elena wants to watch St. Elmo's Fire. She tells me that was your favourite movie to watch together on a rainy day," I smiled, which reminded me. "Speaking of rain..."

"C'mon, Klaus," Elspeth took me by the arm and led me away.

"Oh by the way," I turned around on my heel and faced Stefan. "Elena told me to tell you she loves you." And with that I left.

Damon's POV **(a/n yay!)**

As I made my way to the bar, I caught a woman sitting on my stool. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes and she seemed to be in a day dream. There was no denying this woman was attractive. But that stool was still my stool. I walked up at her and coughed. She turned to me. I couldn't help but notice her eyes fill with shock and anger as she looked at me. I will admit, she did look familiar but I didn't want to get myself in a sticky situation asking her I'd seen her before.

"Hate to be rude, but I do believe that's my seat," I asked as politely as I could.

"And I hate to be obvious but I do believe there are another six stools at this bar," she said in a Scottish/English accent. The voice was familiar also but I couldn't put a finger on it. She raised her eyebrows at me.

I chuckled. "But I happen to enjoy that seat very much."

"It's just a seat," she insisted.

"I like the spot," I replied.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her phone going off. She sighed and reached for it, her face lighting up as she read the caller ID. "Klaus," she said, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach churned. This woman was working for Klaus. Which could very well mean Klaus was in Mystic Falls. Was he with Elena? Was Elena okay? Three days earlier I'd received a tip from Matt Donovan of all people that Elena was in North Carolina. I had naturally tried to leave the second we received word but Judgy stopped me saying that I'd get myself killed. We needed to find something so valuable that Klaus absolutely needed that we could trade for Elena.

"Yes, yeah I'll meet you in about three minutes," the woman paused. "Likewise," she smiled before hanging up. She looked at me. "Think yourself lucky, pretty boy; I put up one hell of a fight."

I simply smirked and chuckled as she walked away, running a hand through her hair.

Klaus' POV

I smiled as I saw Elspeth approach me. The smile faded as I saw tears in her eyes. God I hated when women cried, it made me feel awkward and uncomfortable. I tried to ignore it but found myself not being able to resist me. As she got closer I embraced her. I quickly pushed her arms length away.

"Who made you cry?" I asked. "I'll kill them," I growled.

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing, Klaus, forget it. Let's just get back to Elena; there are certain things we need to discuss."

I couldn't help but admire my friend's strength. Most girls would gush their feelings about feeling and boys and other teenage crap like that. Elspeth just ignored it and didn't let it bother her. I was then brought back to the time when I told her Elijah was dead, how she had simply shrugged it off without as much as a tear forming. I then began to feel like dick and it was a feeling I didn't like.

..

When we arrived home, Elena was beaming with excitement.

"Did you see anyone? Did you tell them how much I missed them? Did you see Stefan? Did you tell him I loved him?" she bombarded me with questions like a dog did when its master returned home. I frowned. Concern then clouded Elena's face. "What's wrong? Is Stefan okay?"

"Oh he's okay believe me," I rolled my eyes, silently cursing him name to myself.

Ellie elbowed me in the gut, scolding me. "Elena you should sit down."

Elena looked at both of us in confusion but sat down obediently. Ellie sighed as I sat down across from Elena. Ellie sat behind Elena, then met my eyes, silently telling me to tell her what happened.

"When we went to Mystic Falls, we went to see Katherine. She answered the door, she was dressed in a man's shirt, and nothing else," I paused. "We spoke to her for a bit. But then a man appeared, dressed in only a towel," I paused. "The man was Stefan, Elena."

She was silent a moment before she started laughing. "That's ridiculous! Stefan loves me, he wouldn't do something like that to me!" she insisted.

Elspeth looked away. "It's true, Elena, I was there. He didn't deny it." Elena stopped laughing before she was silent.

"No," she whispered. "No, you're both lying to me! I can take anymore of your lies!" And with that she ran away upstairs to her room.

I got up to go after her but Ellie grabbed my arm. "Just give her some time for it to sink in."

"I swear if I ever see that bastard again, I will kill him for hurting her this way," I growled through my teeth. Regretting it the second it left my lips.

Ellie simply looked at me. "You care about her," she said.

"Me? Caring? That's ridiculous," I snorted.

"You care about me," Ellie shrugged.

"With you that's different. You're my best friend. She is merely the doppelganger."

"Just stop lying to me, will you? First she means nothing to you, then you're cursing her boyfriend who hurt her! When you make up your mind and decide to tell you're best friend the truth you know where to find me," and with that Ellie stormed off in the opposite direction.

..

After a half hour of contemplating my next move I walked up to Elena's room. But as I neared I was surprised at myself for not hearing her. Smashing, thudding and other sounds of trashing a room could be heard. I quickly opened the door at the smell of blood. And there she was, the always calm Elena, thrusting any she could find at the walls of her room with a grunt and a scream, not even noticing my entrance. Blood was searing out of her feet where she had stepped on broken glass, the same as her hands.

Tears streamed down her face, tears of pain, tears of anger and tears of frustration. I picked her up in an instant and took her into my room to escape the mess. She thudded against my chest in protest, screaming and yelling.

"Elena, you're hurt," I said simply after she calmed down.

She sniffed. "I know," she cried slightly.

She sighed in exhaustion and I cradled her in my arms, trying so hard not to fantasise about her blood. I bit into my wrist. "Drink this," I offered her it.

"I can't," she shook her head.

"I won't try anything stupid," I promised.

She shook her head. "I can't trust you."

"You're gonna have to, because at the end of the day I'm the one who's going to protect you and I'm the one who's going to be there," I said, slightly harshly. I didn't mean to, but she needed to trust me.

She looked at me for a moment before pressing her lips to my wrist and drinking. She drank for about ten seconds before pulling away, feeling herself healing. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," I murmured against her hair. Not knowing what else to say I simply asked. "So, err, how are you?"

"Hurt, betrayed but above all confused," she paused. "For more than a year I was with him. And the entire time I believed he loved me. But it turns out the entire time he was just using me to replace Katherine."

"That swine," I hissed.

She looked up at me, dried tears covered her face, a confused expression on her face. "Why do you care?"

I chuckled. "Believe it or not I actually like you," I grinned at her and she let out a slight laugh then a yawn. "Maybe you should sleep? It might make you feel better."

She simply nodded and within minutes she was asleep. I looked down at her. At my sleeping angel.

Wait. What the hell was I thinking? This girl was simply for experiment only and nothing else. Yes I meant everything I had said the other day before I kissed her but I can't actually develop feelings for I could I? I was no good for her and she was no good for me. And besides, she was going to hate me after I turned her.

Elena's POV

I awoke the next morning in a different bedroom. It didn't take me long to realise I was in Klaus' bedroom. I quickly got up, having a strange feeling to go see Elspeth. Despite having slept I was still feeling hurt. I guess I just kinda needed some girl time.

I knocked on her door but there was no reply. I waited. I knocked again. There was still no reply. I slowly opened the door. As I stepped in the room my heart sank, for no one was there. The bed was neatly made and a note addressed to Klaus was sat on the bed. I decided not the open it in case it contained personal information.

I sighed, sad she didn't say goodbye. I headed down stairs to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised when I saw Klaus' in the kitchen already dressed and drinking blood out of a glass. He seemed normal, not saddened by Elspeth's departure.

"Morning," he grinned at me.

I slightly smiled "Morning," it was quiet for a moment. "You didn't tell me Ellie left last night."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Ellie left? She's not one for not saying goodbye."

I grew concerned and then headed to retrieve the note from her bed and then returned. I handed to him in a swift moment. "It's for you."

As he took it from my hands he quickly opened it. His eyes widened with rage and fury as he read it. He groaned and threw the note down. "Ellie didn't leave," he hissed. "She was taken."

I quickly picked up the note and read it. As I read I was filled with a mix of emotions. Happiness, relief, fear, sadness, hope...

_If it was this easy to take your vampire friend, think how easy it will be to take Elena back._

_-Damon_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be up soon with a lot more Damon and a lot more KlausElena! Also what do you think will happen to Elspeth? Let me know what you think will happen and what you thought of the chapter in the reviews! Thank you!**

**-Sarah xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**More Damon as promised! More Klena as promised! Story about Sofia that I had never promised and added in at last minute! Just want to say guys your reviews have been amazing! I always get asked questions about the story and I try my hardest to answer them in my writing!**

**This chapter starts off the night Elspeth was taken and what went down. Also this chapter Contains traces of light torture and a rather evil and impatient Damon. Also contains traces of an innocent side of Klaus. (But fear not! I have plans for evil Klaus to return!)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Songs:  
><strong>

**Set The Fire to the Third Bar-Snowpatrol and Life Without You-Stanfour for Elspeth's first three paragraphs  
>Spacebound-Eminem<br>New York-Paloma Faith **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Elspeth's POV

I was alone. For the first time I had been here I was truly alone. Elena was asleep and Klaus was –ahem- having a snack in town. Apart from the six witches that lived in on the third floor of the three story house I was all alone. I sighed to myself, running a hand through my hair. If I was alone, it was the first opportunity I had to think over everything that had happened.

First things first there was Damon Salvatore. He was my lover for almost a year and he has the nerve to forget me. It made my blood run cold with rage. Not only had it upset me but it had made me cry in front of Klaus. And I hated crying in front of him. It made me seem weak and it was extremely intimidating crying in front of the world's most evil vampire.

And then there was Elijah. Elijah was dead. And I couldn't save him this time. In previous years when Klaus had killed Elijah I had always taken the dagger out of him within a day. But this time I didn't know where he was. I needed to find him and I needed to find him soon. I sighed and went over to the corner of my bedroom to where I kept a whiskey bottle and glasses. I poured myself a glass and raised it to my lips. But a fresh, sharp smell hit my nose in an instant.

"Seven hundred and thirty one years and you expect to poison my drink with vervain, how _very _original," I said sarcastically turning on my heel and being met with Damon, stake in his hand.

He tilted his head to the side, a murderous look in his eye. "I'll admit it was a long shot. Where's Klaus?" he hissed.

"Now I don't feel I'm in authority to answer that question, Damon," I said simply.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. Perfect. "Not important. And if you're here for Elena, I must warn you, I put up a pretty good fight."

He began to pace the room; I followed him with my eyes. "Surprisingly enough, I'm not here for Elena. I'm here for you."

I laughed. "And you think you can actually take me?"

"Alone, no. With a secret weapon, most definitely," he smirked.

"What secret weapon?" I asked. But I found out within seconds. An electrifying pain hit my head and I silently cried out in pain. It was excruciating. "How is it possible? I'm too old for this to take effect!"

"Not when the witch has the power of a hundred dead witches," he boasted. "Sweet dreams, Blondie."

..

"This isn't right, just because she's friends with Klaus doesn't mean she's evil," a female's voice insisted.

"It absolutely does, Caroline!" Damon's voice hissed.

"Can't we at least think this through before you do anything stupid," the female's voice said.

"Do you want to save Elena or not?" Damon almost yelled. "Besides, she's coming around now."

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with Damon and his dashing blue eyes fixed on me. It didn't take me long to realise I was in an arm chair. I was about to lunge at him and make my escape but all too quickly two stakes where pinned into my hands. I screamed in pain and the blonde girl next to Damon flinched and her eyes filled with sympathy.

Damon smiled with satisfaction before kneeling down to pin two more stakes into my feet. I kicked him away, sending him flying to the other side of the room. The blonde giggled slightly as Damon got back up. He strutted over to me and slapped me across the face. Hard. I chuckled to myself.

He bent down to my height. "What's your name, Blondie?" he asked, tilting his head.

I smirked seductively. "What do you want it to be?"

He took a sharp looking item that looked like a cocktail stick. An extra sharp cocktail stick. He dug it into my skin slightly and dragged it up my arm. I hissed in pain. "I'll ask again. What's your name?"

"Elspeth," I sighed. Damon smirked, proud of himself.

"Good, now tell me. What are you doing for Klaus?" he hissed.

"Nothing," I said honestly.

Damon smiled. "Wrong answer," he took a stake and shoved it in my foot.

I cried out in pain. "I'm telling the truth! I've been his friend for almost four hundred years!"

Hesitating for a moment, he released the stake. "Good, now then, why don't you tell me what Klaus wants with Elena?"

I stayed silent. Damon pushed the stake back in and I cried. "Nothing! She's just a play toy!"

Rage built in Damon as he extended his hand to Caroline, his assistant, who had been watching with tears in her eyes. It was like she felt my pain. Caroline shook her head.

"Give me the gun, _now _Caroline," he hissed. Caroline, shaking, handed him the gun. "Now isn't a good time to be telling lies."

He aimed the gun at my head. I stood my ground, keeping my head high and not saying a word. He pulled the trigger and with a bang a stinging sensation filled my head. I screamed and cried my lungs out. My hands were stuck therefore forbidding me from trying to get the bullet out. It was constant pain.

"No!" Caroline roared and pinned Damon against the wall. Damon grunted in frustration. "You know how I feel about this Damon! You're supposed to be saving Elena _from _Klaus, not turning into him!" she yelled.

Caroline let Damon go and took the stakes out of my hands. I sighed in relief as I removed the bullet from my head. I got up quickly. "Thank you," I nodded my thanks to Caroline who just slightly smiled back. I turned to Damon and glared. He looked guilty and annoyed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you _right _now."

"Because if you kill me now then I won't have a chance of saving the woman I love," he said sadly.

That hit home. The words 'saving' and 'love' automatically made me think of Elijah and how I needed to find him. And if I didn't help Damon, then that just made me a hypocrite. Plus, Elena needed to be protected. Truth was I was only staying with Klaus to protect her. Because she needed protection. For reason of which I literally couldn't say because of a stupid witch secrecy spell.

"Then I'll help you," I said.

Damon and Caroline looked surprised.

"But why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone you love. And I don't want to put you through that," I said softly. Caroline's eyes became sympathetic. Damon shrugged it off. "But before I agree to anything you have to understand that Klaus won't stop until he gets what he wants. And he wants Elena. And he _will _get rid of anyone that stands in their path. No matter who they are."

"We understand that," Damon said. "But if we're gonna work together you're gonna have to tell us what he wants with Elena."

"First things first, Klaus always has a plan. And at the moment his plan is to get Elena to fall for him," I said.

Damon snorted. "Like hell she would."

"That plan's gonna take him two months tops. Any longer he'll give up and move onto the overall plan," I said.

"Which is...?" Caroline said.

"To turn her. Klaus wants Elena to be his first in his new species of hybrid," I stated and watched as Damon and Caroline's faces turned to pure shock and pure fear.

..

Elena's POV

Despite my predictions Klaus didn't panic. Instead he simply threw the letter aside and returned to his drink. I stared at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That's it? She's your best friend, aren't you going to go after her?" I asked, growing impatient.

He sighed shaking his head. "That's exactly what they want."

"But..."

"Listen to me Elena!" he barked jumping out of his seat and walking towards me. "Whatever it is Damon is trying to pull it's a plan to try and get you back. And if they get you back then..." he cut himself off running a hand through his hair.

I faced the truth. "You're a hybrid; Damon couldn't get me back if you had anything to do with it."

He stared at me in surprise. "Damon's love for you will make him act on his instinct; he won't plan anything when it got to the point of desperation. Therefore he would be unpredictable and would stop at nothing until he got you back. That includes finding a weakness for me."

I was beginning to see a new side of Klaus. This side of Klaus believed that something could beat him. Believed that he actually did have a weakness. This side scared me. Because if the world's most feared and powerful vampire could worry. What hope did the rest of us have?

"I can't lose you," he sighed, bringing a hand to my face. I let his hand linger there, knowing he was beginning to exaggerate with worry for his friend. I needed to get on his good side, or else how else was I going to get out of here.

I wrapped my hand around his hand. He seemed surprised. "You won't," I whispered.

And then he kissed me again. It was different this time. Maybe it was because I expected it or maybe it was because I had seen a different side of Klaus. An innocent side of Klaus. And this time it wasn't full of want or lust, it was full of care and sadness and need more than want. And it was...nice. Hell, maybe I had enjoyed the first time I had kissed Klaus. Okay, maybe I enjoyed myself a little too much but that's not the point. The point is this kiss, this Klaus. It was real.

My hands found my way into his hair while his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. I inhaled his scent, noting the beautiful fragrance that echoed off of him. It was like a mix of the Abercrombie cologne and wet spring grass. It drove me crazy. I then pulled away for air and breathed heavily, trying not to make eye contact with him.

But from the corner of my eye I could see him smiling and running a hand through his hair.

"So what are we gonna do about Elspeth?" I asked, finding something to change the subject.

"What?" he seemed dazed for a second. "Oh, yes, Ellie," he remembered, I couldn't help but quietly giggle to myself. "Erm, she'll be fine. She's over seven hundred years old she can take care of herself," he explained.

I nodded. "Good," I kept nodding. "I'm gonna go shower," I said quickly walking away.

"Yep me too," he said quickly and walked in the opposite direction. When I was sure he was out of sight I clutched my heart and smiled to myself, my heart was racing.

"Oh god," I sighed.

..

I spent the day ignoring Klaus. Mainly because I was afraid of awkward confrontation and also because I couldn't help but deny the fact that I was developing feelings for Klaus. So instead I spent the day reading and tanning outside in the sun. Klaus kept his distant also, spending the day working with the witches. But after dinner he decided to make an announcement. He took me through to his study and sat me down on the couch. He perched his arm and his whiskey glass on the top of the fireplace.

"I think it's time I told you about Sofia," he said. I raised my eyebrows, not saying anything. "Before I go on I have to tell you. What happened with Sofia is most definitely never going to happen again I can assure you." I stayed silent, fear growing with every sentence. "I met Sofia about a year ago. I had heard of your existence about a month before. So naturally, I began to plan the sacrifice. I needed a vampire and a werewolf. I decided to find a vampire first.

"Sofia was my victim. I found her feeding off a man behind an alley and knew she would be perfect. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair and the bluest eyes you could ever see. She was young, only about three hundred years old. She was an easy target. I kidnapped her, kept her locked up. She hated me," he smirked to himself. "But as the days went by I became infatuated with her. She didn't try to escape, she didn't struggle. She simply accepted that she was going to die.

"One night she came to me and asked me why I hadn't tortured her in anyway. I thought about it myself, confused as to why I hadn't hurt her. Elspeth then came along and put two and two together. She realised I had fallen for her. I still stated that I was going to sacrifice her. Ellie was disgusted with me. She left, believing me to be a man that simply wasn't worth love.

"I slept with Sofia that night, she had been willing. And after that my feelings began to grow. But one day we were fighting because I told her about Katerina. She was angry at me for building a feud with my brother because of it. The fight grew and then she blurted out that she loved me. And I told her I loved her also. I thought about it and then I let her go. But I expected her to stay with me but she left.

"I grew suspicious and I followed her. As it turned out, Sofia was in love with another man the entire time. She had pretended to love me so that I would grant her freedom. She manipulated my feelings and made me love her. Surely you can understand why I can never love," he finished his story.

I nodded. Not knowing what else to say I excused myself and went up to bed. It was then I realised that Klaus and I had something in common. We had both believed that the people we had loved had loved us back. And we had both been wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well would ya look at that? Klaus and Elena have an understanding.<strong>

**I'm beginning to base Klaus around Eric Northman from True Blood. (Yes I am a fan but I only watch clips online due to the fact that I can never find it on TV in the UK! Damn you Channel 4 for cancelling it!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter should be up soon! As always don't forget to review! **

**- Sarah x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well aren't I being generous lately? Well not really because this is really just a filler and it's really, really short but hey, at least it's still another chapter :)**

**If you find some parts of this confusing I'll clear them up at the end, but until then enjoy :)**

**Chapter contains evil Klaus (cause I felt he was getting too soft) and a negotiating Elspeth.**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums-A Perfect Circle (For evil Klaus, I only really like the singing part of the song. Kinda reminds me Elijah somehow :L. The other parts of the song just scare me.)  
><strong>**Heavy in Your Arm-Florence & The Machine **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Damon's POV

I sat in the kitchen with Judgy, Barbie and Indiana Jones, the three of them had stayed over almost every night since Elena was taken. I hate to say it, but it had brought us all together. And the second Elspeth walked in this morning all heads shot up. I knew that I definitely recognised her from somewhere and I felt like a dick for not remembering her. Her face was stained with tears but none of us asked her about it. I had heard her crying in the middle of the night and it made me think of what she said about losing the person she loved.

However she seemed extremely business woman-like when she entered the kitchen. It looked like she had something to say. "I have only one condition. If you follow it, then I'll help you get Elena back."

I looked at everyone and they all nodded. "Of course, what do you need?" I asked.

"The man I loved was killed by Klaus about three weeks ago. I know that I can bring him back I just need to know where he is," she looked at all of us but I knew her question was directed at Bonnie.

I looked at Bonnie as if to say 'can you do that'. But Bonnie's face seemed unsure. "I'm not sure about a resurrecting spell..."

"Oh don't worry a spell isn't needed!" Elspeth interrupted.

I grew suspicious and looked at everyone again; they had the same look of concern on their face. "Elspeth, what is his name?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "You've probably never heard of him. His name's Elijah," she said simply.

Everyone's eyebrows shot up with either shock or reconsideration. I spoke on behalf of the group. "Yeah we know him. Bastard agreed to help us kill Klaus and changed his mind last second. The guy belongs in hell. We can't help you," I said simply, adding a smirk at the end to emphasize my point.

"Then I don't help you get Elena back, simple. Pleasure doing business with you," she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jeremy yelled. All eyes turned to him. "We'll help you." The group glared at him. "How could you guys be so naive? Yeah sure, Elijah did the wrong thing but he was just trying to get his family back. Now one of you tell me right now if you wouldn't do the same thing to help save your family." My hand shot up in the air. After recent events I would happily drive a stake through Stefan's heart. "Or Elena," my hand went back down. "That's what I thought."

Elspeth smiled at Jeremy, who grinned back at her. A look of jealousy gleamed in Bonnie's eye, amusing me. So it was agreed we were going to help get Elijah back, however only if we got Elena back. This was gonna be fun.

Elena's POV

The next morning I woke up in a good mood. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it. As I walked down stairs, a smile on my face I ran into something I was sure I wasn't supposed to see.

Klaus stood with his back to me, a girl in front of him. She was shaking but standing as still as a statue. It was then I realised that Klaus was draining her. I then realised I was far too visible and knew I had to hide. Only God knows what Klaus would do to me if he saw me. I crouched behind an over turned table. It was then I noticed that the room was trashed. It then came to me that the poor girl Klaus was killing must have put up a fight, meaning Klaus hadn't compelled her. Meaning she was in pain.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me from crying out loud, I felt cool tears drip onto my hand. I looked up and saw that Klaus had finished with her. He sighed in satisfaction then threw the girl to the side; she dropped to the floor, dead. My eyes widened and I ducked back down.

"Next!" Klaus barked. My stomach churned thinking he was talking to me. I slyly looked up and was relieved to see that he wasn't talking to me. But what I saw next was truly horrific.

A man around twenty years old came around the corner, dressed in a beanie, jacket, sweater and baggy jeans. His hand gripped a young woman with auburn hair and blue eyes. She had tears of fear running down her face. She struggled and groaned in protest.

"Caught this one about an hour ago, looked like she was on her way to school," the man explained a smile on his face.

Klaus grabbed the girl's arms and examined her. Oh god, please, take away her suffering. "Mmm, still fresh."

The girl cried and then looked at the dead girl on the ground. She let out a scream. That scream was only made louder when Klaus sank his fangs into her neck. It only seemed to die down the more time went on. The man in front of Klaus was grinning. It was then, his eyes locked on mine. I quickly ducked down, my breathing gained speed and my heart raced. I had been seen.

I took this as my opportunity to run, Klaus was distracted and there was nothing vampire about the man who had seen me. I sprung up and ran. No I didn't run, I sprinted. As I sprinted to the front door I was pinned against the wall. Well, what do you know, the man _was _a vampire. He hissed at me, fangs on display, eyes red and veiny. I struggled against his grip and kicked against his shin. He howled and dropped me. I then kicked him again before running towards the door again. It was wide open, but as I reached it, it closed. I tried turning the handle but it was no use, it was locked.

"Elena," Klaus said simply, sending shivers.

I shakily turned around and was met with blue grey eyes. He was right in front me. A small trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth. I shivered against his touch as he brought a finger to my cheek.

"You didn't possibly think you could escape, did you?" he asked, his voice was silk. But it still contained that psychopathic, murderous tone I hadn't heard in a while.

Tears of fear formed in my eyes. "Kill me. Please if you're going to kill me just do it quickly."

He chuckled and cupped my face. "Why would I kill you when I have such greater plans for you and I?" His friend from behind him laughed, obviously amused with this whole scene. "Gregory, will you please take Elena to my room, while I clean up."

"Of course, Klaus," Gregory came over and took my arm. But I wasn't prepared to leave just yet.

"To actually think for a second I believed there was something redeemable about you," I hissed at him. "You can talk about me wanting you and I'll admit it there was a moment there that I actually did want you! Fuck, a moment I actually _cared _for you! But I was wrong. Ellie's right you're not worthy of anyone's love! No wonder Sofia never loved you!"

I could see rage building in his eyes with every word I spoke. For a second I could picture him smacking me across the face with the back of his hand that's how angry he looked. But he composed himself and simply looked at Gregory who nodded in response and dragged me away. Tears welled in my eyes as I left him.

Klaus' POV

She had wanted me. She had cared for me. And I had been stupid enough to give her a reason not to. What was I thinking? My plan had been working perfectly until I went and fucked it up. I had done everything I could think of. I told her the awkward ex story, I had comforted her through a break-up, I had made her dinner, I had told her stories of my past, I had gone and given her old belongings, hell I had let her see the pathetic side of me. The side of me I cursed in the middle in the night. What else was there left to do?

I knew then that what I said to her next would determine wither or not she would hate me or want me forever. Then again I could always compel her...no. No, that was too easy. And besides, I liked a challenge.

I sighed before I opened the door to my room. Elena sat on the edge of the bed with a straight back and tear stained cheeks. I couldn't tell wither they were tears of sadness or tears of anger.

"You hate me," I said.

"Yes," she replied without looking at me. "Those girls, they were innocent. They hadn't done anything wrong. They were just normal girls. And you didn't even have the decency to compel them to be willing. Instead you let them suffer."

"Yes I did," I stated.

She looked up at me disgusted. "How could you..."

"Listen to me, Elena. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not going to tell you that I have to act a certain way around people because I don't. I choose to act that way. I am a hunter, I hunt and I enjoy it. Its part of who I am," she had looked away from me. I crouched down in front of her and grabbed her wrists. "Look at me," her teary eyes met mine. "I care about you, Elena. I hate to admit it, but I do," I kissed her hand quickly. "But I'm not going to change myself because of it. I'm not like the Salvatores, I'm not good."

"But you could be," tears filled her eyes as she whispered to me, placing a hand on cheek.

I sighed and shook my head. "You need to stop living in this illusion where everyone has good in them. Because they don't. People like Gregory and I, we're just not capable of it. Surely you have to understand that."

She took her hand away from my face. "I understand."

"Then why are you crying?" I tilted my head to the side and brushed away a tear on her cheek.

"Because I'm scared that, what you did to those girls, is what you're going to do to me," she began to cry hysterically. It became clear to me that she hadn't been crying because of sadness or hatred, she had been crying because she was afraid. Afraid of _me._

I sighed and pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair. "I would never hurt you, love. Never," I whispered.

She began to calm down in my arms. This was getting good, this game was becoming easy. The only thing was, I found myself falling for this experiment.

Elena's POV

I almost immediately gave up my act when he reassured me. This was getting good, this game was becoming easy. The only thing was, I found myself falling for this psychopath.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay in case people are confused about plans here it goes:<strong>

**Elena-Get Klaus to Fall for her so he will let her go. However she's starting to come to terms that she may have feelings for him (She's pulling a Sofia)  
>Klaus-Get Elena to fall for him so it shall be easier when he turns her. However he's starting to some to terms that he may have feelings for her.<br>Damon-Find a weakness for Klaus, bargain with him to get Elena back.  
>Elspeth-Get Elijah back and protect Elena. (she has to protect Elena for reasons that will be revealed near the end)<br>****Elijah-Well he doesn't have any cause you know, he's dead. But man I really want him in the story already!**

**Hope that clears things up for everyone, next chapter will take longer to upload so probably about three days because I have extreme writers block!**

**So if anyone has any fun ideas for what should happen please let me know in the reviews! Or if your feeling extra confidential message me! I'm eager to here you're guys ideas!**

**- Sarah x **


	10. Chapter 10

**YES! GO ME FOR POWERING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK! So I had this terrifying realization last night that the story's nearly over...I'm just kidding, but it is nearly half way through in about two chapters time. So that means I have one day and one night to do two chapters, shouldn't be too hard.**

**Thought I'd just clear up on relationships before we begin (the chapter takes place about 3/4 days after the last one.)**

**Klaus and Elena:**

**HAVE gotten closer.  
>DO care about each other.<br>DON'T love each other.  
>ARE falling for each other.<br>ARE manipulating each other (however they may stop sometime in the not too distant future.)  
>ARE acting like a couple.<strong>

**Hope that clears things up for ya ;) enjoy :)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Crack the Shutters-Snow Patrol  
>Crawl (Carry me Through)-Superchick<br>All You Wanted-Sounds Under the Radio (for last scene) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Elspeth's POV

Bonnie sat on the sofa reading what looked like a grimoire intently. She sensed my presence almost immediately her kind green eyes meeting mine. I slightly smiled at me, a smile that she returned. I sat down across from her.

"Elspeth," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

I sighed. "I need help with a spell."

She frowned. "Elspeth, you know I'm all for helping you, but Elena's our first priority at the moment."

"No I know that," I shook my head. "But the thing is how much do you know about secrecy spells?"

She sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, not much. I haven't really looked much into them; I just really know the basics. A witch casts a spell on someone and makes sure a certain piece of information that the person is knows is made impossible to be shared with anyone."

"Yes I am aware," I said. "Do you know anything about breaking them?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you under one?"

I nodded. "Yes, and the information I have is extremely vital. So please, if you know anything about breaking it, I would be forever in your debt!"

She furrowed her brows in thought. "I'll have to look into it, but at the moment the only way to break it is if the witch who cast it takes the spell back."

I sighed. "She'll never take it back," I ran a hand through my hair. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"Well," she paused. "If someone were to find out what you know, then there is a chance that the spell is broken."

I sighed and tried to smile at her. "Thank you, Bonnie." I focused my eyes on the ground, afraid of crying.

"Hey," Bonnie said, noticing my sadness. "If you want, I could see if I could try and find Elijah quickly just now. Obviously we can't go get him just now, but I can find him."

I lit up completely. "Really?"

She smiled. "You're helping me get my best friend back. I think it's the least I can do."

I became ecstatic and ended up pulling Bonnie into my arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She simply laughed. "It's okay, now could you let go I kinda can't breath."

"Oh sorry," I looked at her apologetically. She just laughed.

"It's fine, now do you have something that belongs to Elijah?" she asked.

I nodded and reached for the necklace I kept around my neck at all times. It was a beautiful engagement ring that I had placed on a silver chain. It was originally Elijah's that his mother had past down to him. After Katherine, he figured he wouldn't need it. So he gave it to me, jokingly telling me I was the only woman he could spend forever with. At the time I laughed. Today I would've cried knowing he was only joking.

I took one glance at it and smirked before handing it over to Bonnie. She smiled before beginning the spell...

Elena's POV

Klaus' friend Gregory pissed me off greatly. Not only had he decided to take up lodging in Klaus' home but he also demanding spending all his time with Klaus. So it was no surprise that I was annoyed the next day when all they did was hang out, giving me nothing to do. And as much as I hated to admit it, I missed spending time with Klaus.

As the evening neared I decided to go out and watch the sunset, funnily enough under the tree that Klaus and I had shared our first kiss. I smiled at the memory delicately touching my lips. I tried to shake myself. I couldn't have these feelings for Klaus. He would never feel the same way. He said it himself, he could never love. So why had such a feeling of hurt gone through me when he said that?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something pick me up bridal style. I screamed in fright and then laughed when I met those beautiful pale blue eyes. He chuckled before kissing my forehead.

I sighed and looked at the sunset, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, acknowledging the sunset, however I knew he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at me.

"Hmm, I can think of things far more beautiful," he murmured against my hair. I turned to him and smiled at his line. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why the sudden change of attitude?"

I shrugged, pulling one arm away to tuck a loose strand of hair out of my face. "I guess you hanging around Gregory made me miss you kind of. I haven't spoken to you all day."

He chuckled. "Well there's no need to be jealous of him. It's you I want to be around, not him."

I smiled at his reassurance. He sat down, putting me down with my back to him in between his legs; he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you ever worry about Elspeth? I mean we haven't heard from her, since she was taken," I asked. He paused for a moment.

"I guess so. It's not really worry, more concern. I'm more worried that she's working with them against me," he said. It surprised me.

"Why would she? I mean she's your best friend," I asked.

He sighed. "We had a fight before she was taken."

I turned my head to the side. "You guys were fighting? What about?"

"It's nothing, forget I said anything," he muttered.

I pushed away from him and turned round to face him. "If it's nothing then tell me, what did you guys fight about?"

"It's nothing concerning you," he hissed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why are you being so secretive about this?"

"Because it's nothing to share!" he almost yelled. I was about to speak when he interrupted me. "Why are you being like this? You're treating this like we're some sort of couple."

"Well then what else would you call this?" I blurted out. I stood up, growing angry.

He laughed. "There is no 'this'! 'This' is far from anything!" he said harshly. "I never picked you to be so stupid! What, did you think that because we've gotten that little bit closer that we're in some sort of relationship?" he didn't give me time to respond. "God, Elena, I thought even you would be smarter than that."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. I just stared at him in disbelief. The only thing I did believe was the fact that Klaus was freaking schizophrenic. I rolled my eyes and made a disgusted noise before storming away; knowing that he hardly gave me a second glance.

..

I sat in my room about a half hour after the whole scene under the tree. I honestly didn't know what I was so upset about. Yes I maybe had feelings for Klaus but why was I so hurt by the fact that he said there wasn't anything between us. It's what I wanted. Wasn't it? My thoughts were interrupted when Klaus walked in. He had an apologetic expression on his face and slightly smiled at me as he entered my room.

I simply looked at him before returning to stare into space.

"Sorry," he murmured. "About the things I said."

"It doesn't matter, it was true and you were right. I overreacted," I looked up at him. He didn't believe a word I said. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. With his free hand he placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head to face him. He brought his lips to mine and kissed them ever so softly. It started off slow and careful but it wasn't long before it became hard and lustful with my hand entwining with his hair and his hand pushing me closer towards him. I pulled away for air then looked at him and laughed. "So what is that gonna be us? You screw up, I get mad, you kiss me, I forgive you?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned. "Something like that," he kissed me for a second as I smiled against his lips; it was then pulled away, a concerned expression on his face. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

I ran a hand through his hair. "What is it?"

He slightly smiled at my touch before diverting his eyes away from me. That worried me. "It's a full moon tonight."

Oh.

"I see," I said slowly. My mind trailed back to when Caroline had told me the pain Tyler had endured when he first turned. I began to wonder what it would be like for Klaus. "Is it the same, for you?"

He nodded. "The pain is unimaginable. Almost unbearable," he muttered.

"Can't you change whenever you want?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "But it hurts. I figure the more I do it on a full moon, the more I'll get used to it. But...I'm scared," he admitted.

That shocked me. Klaus. Scared. A word I never thought would leave Klaus' mouth. But if he could admit it, then he most definitely be afraid. I thought for a moment then linked my fingers with his.

"Then I'll stay with you," I said. "Till the very end."

He shook his head and stood up. "No Elena, you couldn't. I would hurt you. I could kill you," he ran a hand through his hair. He began muttering to himself about possible scenarios, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey," I said, cupping his face with my hands and looking him in the eyes. He stopped. "You're not going to hurt me. I know you won't."

He seemed unsure. "How do you know that?"

I thought for a second. "I promise you I'll be okay."

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I said, and then I kissed him lightly on the lips. Then he did something surprising. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. He took a deep breath and I sighed. It was a comforting moment, but I could tell he was worried. I knew I had to stay with him, I knew I did.

..

Klaus took me deep into the woods, as far away from the house as he could, then into an abandoned cellar. It was similar to where Tyler had chained himself up. He looked uneasy as he stared at the chains that would hold him. I again linked his hand in mine and looked up at him and smiled at him comfortingly. He tried to smile and pressed his forehead against mine and sighed.

"If I forget to tell you later, thank you," he murmured.

I chuckled. "For what?"

"For being here, for helping me. For caring for me," he said. "For being with me."

I smiled. "No problem," I kissed him for a minute before we proceeded to the chains. As he took his shirt off I felt embarrassed by the fact that he had caught me staring. He simply chuckled as I fastened the chains around his ankles, wrists and neck. After I finished he smiled.

"You know, there is something strangely kinky about this," he said to me, a twinkle in his eye.

I smiled before enveloping myself in his arms. I sighed. He sat down and we simply sat there, holding each other. And we did that for a whole two hours before the time came and he let out an almighty scream.

I quickly got out of his arms and backed away to the other side of the cellar. He screamed in pain and I felt tears in my eyes. So much pain. So much hurt. And there was nothing neither of us could do about it. I watched in horror as his bones cracked and twisted in unusual positions. About ten minutes past before signs of true wolf form became visible. Fur began to crowd his face and his eyes shone a brilliant shade of bright yellow and his fangs appeared. After about fifteen minutes he took true wolf form. He stood there, snarling at me. Staring into me. Fear washed through me as he growled and let out a bark.

"Klaus," I said, uneasily. "It's me. It's Elena."

But my words didn't seem to get through to him. He continued to growl and snarl and bark and started to stalk towards me. He was going to lunge at me. I made a quick dash for the gate that closed the cellar but I was too late. The wolf had lunged at me and was digging it's teeth into my side. I screamed at the excruciating pain that soared through as the wolf sank it's teeth into my skin like I was some sort of chew toy.

"Klaus! Please! Stop!" I shrieked, not knowing what to say. I kicked at the wolf's back leg and it withdrew it's fangs. It snarled and I rolled onto my back and tried to squirm away. But it only made it more angry. It made another lunge at me, this time biting my arm. I screamed again. This pain was equally unbearable and I could feel blood leaving my body at an impossible speed. I couldn't think of what was more painful.

The wolf then suddenly removed it's teeth from my body and ran away. For what reason I didn't know. All I knew was that I was alone, in a cellar, in the middle of nowhere, where no Damon or no Stefan could get to me, and I was dying.

* * *

><p><strong>DA DA DAAAAAA! Not even gonna comment. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow :)<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

**Oh before I forget, shout out to NeonBerry! There WILL be heartbreak VERY soon, not sure wither or not it will be on Elspeth's behalf, Elena's behalf or even both! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow you're guy's reviews are awesome! This chapter took a lot of re-thinking. I didn't know wither or not to keep Klaus evil or to make him...well not-so-evil. So I chose not-so-evil and since I'm half way through the story I thought I'd give him a little surprise realization. For those of you thought Klaus purposely attacked Elena, you thought wrong, but don't worry it's all explained! :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up in a couple of hours. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Klaus' POV

Knowing that there wasn't much civilization near by I transformed back about four hours after I had transformed. The first thirty minutes had been blurry, not having much control and following my instincts. It was a magnificent experience; it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I smiled to myself as I realised I was naked in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. I remembered every kill, the old hermit who lived in the woods, the young poet who had perched near the river and the woman who had been walking her dog.

I raced back to the cellar where I knew Elena would be waiting for me. I was happy she had stayed with me; she gave me something to look forward to after the whole ordeal. I just hoped she wouldn't faint with excitement when I walked into the cellar in the nude. But as I got closer to the entrance, a sharp, delightful smell hit my nose like a bullet.

Blood.

Oh no.

I rushed into the cellar at vampire speed. And what I saw before me was what I had dreaded before I had first stepped into the cellar. Elena lay there, her hair sprawled out and wet with blood. Her t-shirt was red as blood had poured out of her side and from her arm. Her face was as white as a ghost and she was hardly breathing. She looked dead.

I was at her side in a minute, cupping her face in my hands and cradling her body.

"Elena, Elena, wake up," I yelled, begging her for some sort of movement to show she was still partly alive. She didn't move an inch. She stayed dead. "Elena, please," I began to sound desperate. And for the first time in a millennium, I felt tears gather in my eyes. "Elena, please, you promised," I sobbed holding her close to me and soothing her hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I apologised over and over and over again, but that didn't save her.

I quickly looked down at my wrist and in a swift movement my fangs were piercing into it. I pressed it against her mouth but nothing happened, it simply smudged against her lips. I held her closer to me and rocked back and forth, apologising several times.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "Elena, please, I love you," I whispered. It was a shock to me. It was the first time I had both admitted it to myself and out loud. And it was true; I was in love with Elena Gilbert. I had never intended it, but I couldn't help it. It was all in the way she smiled, in the way she laughed, in the way she looked at me. But now she would never know. Because she was dying. And I was one who killed her. Oh the fucking irony.

An idea suddenly hit me and I raced out of there and towards the house. I entered the house and began to panic.

"Marilyn! Marilyn!" I cried. Within about a minute the witch was downstairs. She had short, strawberry blonde hair and was extremely tall with green eyes. She was dressed in a pale pink silk dressing gown and a tired/worried expression on her brow. "She's fading, fast. Please, dear god, help me," I begged.

She simply nodded her head and called for the other witches. As fast as humanly possible all the remaining eleven witches were in the foyer, half of the carrying candles. Almost all of them looked at Elena with worry. Elena had been kind to them, and they had given her their respect in return. All of them except Maria who seemed almost pleased. Marilyn came over to me and held out her arms, requesting Elena. I refused to let her go and kept her close to me.

"Klaus, please, go get dressed and we'll begin the ritual," she said in her soft English accent. I was still reluctant. "I give you my word that she'll be safe with me."

I nodded, believing her words. I hesitantly placed her in her arms and ran upstairs to get dressed, quicker than I ever had in my life. I returned in seconds, just as they were about to close the circle. I pushed between two of the witches and joined Elena in the middle. I held her in my arms and soothed her hair. She was so cold. I nodded to Marilyn who smiled in return. The witches joined hands and sat in a circle, closing their eyes and concentrating. The room was then lit up by the candles that were placed around the room. Then the muttering began. They all spoke in unison, repeating the same spell over and over again. Elena then began to move slightly. Like she was stirring in a dream. I could feel her getting warmer and her wounds closing up and healing.

"It's working!" I cried, but that didn't stop the witches. They continued the spell; it looked like they were going to until Elena was back to full health.

But all of a sudden, Elena began to shake. She shook violently and randomly, thrashing against me, like she was having a seizure. She let out a scream and I looked to Marilyn for an explanation. The windows of the room flew open and thunder and lightning could be heard from outside. Marilyn looked frightened and confused.

"Someone's reversing the spell! They're killing her!" she yelled to me. All of the witches looked around in confusion and fear, trying to find the betraying witch. My eyes immediately went to Maria. She was glaring at Elena, almost yelling a curse. Fury raced through me as I made a dash for Maria. She smiled at me then frowned.

"You wouldn't, she's better off dead to you, trust me she is," she admitted. I didn't give her a chance to explain. I broke her neck before anyone could blink. The witches gasped in fear.

"Let us continue!" one of the witches shouted. The two witches beside Maria joined hands and they continued to speak in unison. I was back at Elena's side, resting her head on my lap within an instant. She had stopped shaking and returned to healing. About thirty seconds passed when everything went quiet and the candles went out. Elena's breathing had returned to normal and she was asleep.

"It's done," Marilyn confirmed. I turned to her and the witches who were on their way back to bed.

"Thank you, thank you all of you," I said, gratefully. They either smiled or nodded in return. I then returned to Elena. She slept peacefully as I picked her up and took her to her bed.

..

Elena's POV

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and a million cravings. I kept my eyes closed as I ran over what happened last night. It was a full moon; Klaus had turned into a werewolf and attacked me. And now I was afraid to look at my body and the damage. As my eyes fluttered open I was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching me with caution.

"Good morning," I murmured.

"You hate me, don't you?" he asked, he diverted his eyes away from me.

"Of course I don't," I held my hand out to touch his hand but he stood up and backed away.

"How can you say that?" he yelled. "I almost killed you! I _attacked _you."

I sat up in bed. "Klaus, it wasn't your fault. The important thing is that you never meant to hurt me."

He was silent for a moment. "How can you even forgive me, Elena?"

I got out of bed and walked over to him, cupping his face in my hands. "Look at me," his eyes met mine. "I care about you, Klaus. You can deny it all you want but I do. I want to be with you, I know you. I know that you would never purposely hurt me," he looked away in shame. "Hey, look at me. I'm okay and I forgive you."

He looked at me for a minute before pressing his lips to mine.

..

Klaus left for town a couple of hours later. I took it as my opportunity to talk to Marilyn about something I was planning.

"Marilyn?" I asked. Marilyn sat on a sofa writing down notes of something. She turned to me and smiled at the sound of my voice.

"Elena, how are you?" she asked, her voice was full of happiness.

"I'm good," I replied. "Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" she asked warmly. I sat down next to her, contemplating what to say next.

"I was wondering," I started. "Do you know anything about dream spells?"

"Dream spells? Yeah I know a few," she said thinking.

"Do you have anything that could give someone such a good dream that they couldn't wake up for about six hours?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I guess," she smiled. "Might I ask why?"

"Marilyn, what I'm about to say to you, you have to promise that it doesn't get back to Klaus," I requested.

She nodded immediately. "Of course, you can talk to me about anything."

I smiled. "Thank you. The thing is I plan to escape."

Her eyebrows shot up, any further I thought they would shoot out of the top of her head. "What? Why? I thought you and Klaus were going well."

"We are, that's the thing," I said, diverting my eyes from her. "Marilyn I think I'm falling for him."

"No kidding?" she smirked at me. "So what's the problem?"

"I can't love him, Marilyn. He killed Jenna, he killed _me_. How is it possible for me to love him?" I asked, growing even more confused with every word. I ran both hands through my hair. Marilyn put her arm around me.

"I think what you need right now," she began, rubbing my arm, seeing tears form in my eyes. "Is people who love you," she paused. "Which is why I'm going to help you."

..

Marilyn and I made an agreement, we would do it tonight. However I had to spend the night with Klaus, as a way to say goodbye. While I spent time with Klaus, she would pack my clothes and things. That would give me enough time to drive away safely and get back to Mystic Falls. She was also letting me borrow her car. I was dreading the night as it came, for I knew that it would most likely be the last time I see Klaus. Well the last time I would see him without him hating me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naww poor Elena, poor Klaus, YAY MARIA IS DEAD! When I wrote that part all that was going through my head was 'ding dong the witch is dead' :L<strong>

**Picture of what I think Marilyn looks like is on my profile and as always, review :)**

**-Sarah x**


	12. Chapter 12

***sniffle* last chapter I get to write/post for another two weeks. gosh I do apologise if there are grammar mistakes in this I was up late working on it. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a very cute Klena moments. This chapters does not include any darkness, it's all very innocent. This chapter may also make you feel sorry for a certain hybrid in the end. **

**Oh btw, props to anyone who can remember who/when a certain song was sung in OTH :)**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Fix You-Coldplay (going to see them at T in the Park tomorrow, cannot wait!)  
>Dance So Good-Wakey!Wakey!<br>Crack the Shutters-Snow Patrol (AGAIN! Used it for certain Klaus/Elena scene, I'll let you guess which one ;)  
><strong>**Running up That Hill-Placebo  
>Ocean Wide-The Afters <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Klaus' POV

When I returned home from town in the late afternoon, I found Elena in the kitchen. However when I stepped in the kitchen I had to stop moving. Elena looked magnificent. She was dressed in a beautiful strapless dress that was cut half way down her thigh. Her hair was half up, half down and curled. She was perfect. And not only that but she was cooking my favourite meal, roast lamb with mashed potatoes.

"Wow," I said, raising my eyebrows. She got a fright when I spoke and nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness. I walked over to her slowly wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. I kissed her for a moment before pulling away. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

She smiled. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me."

"Well someone had to," I smiled and she laughed before I kissed her again. This time it was for longer and my hands ended up entwined with her hair and her arms around my neck. She left me longing for more when she pulled away breathless.

"We can't, we'll miss dinner," she said pressing a finger to my lips as she spoke then pulling it away.

"I don't care about dinner," I insisted leaning down but she moved her head away at last second so that I kissed her cheek instead.

"Oh," she said sadly. "But I worked so hard on it."

I groaned. "Fine."

She laughed before lightly kissing me and returning to preparing dinner.

..

As we finished dinner I got Elena gazing at me as the song on the CD player began to finish. If it wasn't a bigger hint then I didn't know what was.

"Miss Elena," I said, turning to her. "Would you like to dance?"

She pretended to think for a moment. "Why, Mr. Klaus, I would love to."

I smiled at her as I took her hand and led her up. The song changed to one of Elspeth's favourites. I pulled her close to me and took her hand in mine and rested in against my chest. With my free hand I placed it on her lower back and she gently placed her arm around my neck.

_And I remember when you lost your head  
>Sometimes I wonder how you stay so sad, when you're so beautiful<br>And I remember every word you said  
>How you were scared because you'd never been somewhere so beautiful <em>

"Never picked you to be a _Wakey! Wakey! _fan," she said a hint of a laugh behind her voice.

"In my defence, Elspeth has made me watch One Tree Hill countless time," I murmured. She laughed.

"Yeah sure, she _made _you watch it," she groaned dramatically.

"To be fair she made me watch season seven. I mean c'mon, it's never gonna be as good without Lucas and Peyton in it," I said to her, making her laugh. She rested her head against my chest and stayed there, perfectly comfortable listening to my heartbeat as we swayed to the music.

_So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good  
>So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good<br>And I know you can't stay  
>But I wish you would, yeah I wish you would, yeah wish you would.<em>

I felt Elena stiffen to the lyrics off the song but I didn't bother to ask her why. I was simply too caught up in the moment of holding the woman I loved close to me in my arms.

_So now you tell me that you're on the mend,  
>Sometimes I wonder why you don't go mad, when you're so beautiful,<br>_

I held Elena closer to me and began to sooth her hair. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew it would simply break the beauty of this moment. It was like I wanted time to slow down and stay with her for years. I didn't care about my plan, I didn't care about my reputation, I didn't care about what I was. All I cared about was the fact that I wanted to be with her. And that was all that mattered.

As the song came to a close I pushed her away from me slightly and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Growing impatient she brought her lips to mine. The kiss started off slow and lovely before becoming heated and passionate. My hands gently cupped her neck bringing her face up ever so slightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling her up closer to me. My tongue brushed against her lips, requesting entry. No not requesting, demanding. As my tongue slipped inside her mouth I knew I needed more of her. I quickly picked her up bridal style and raced for my bedroom, my lips still attached to hers.

When we arrived in my bedroom we found ourselves perched on my bed. She broke her lips away from mine and tugged on my t-shirt. I lifted my arms up, allowing her to strip me. My lips quickly found hers again as my hand found the zipper of her dress. I unzipped it in the blink of an eye and opened my eyes to observe her. She had a black, lace bra on, leaving me speechless. She stood up for a second, stepping out of her dress to reveal matching lace black panties. She looked at me nervously, biting her lip and looking away.

"Love, look at me," I took her hands in mine. "You're perfect," It told her and brought her onto my lap, it became obvious that I had a slight problem downstairs as she straddled me. I moved my lips from hers and moved down to her neck, kissing it and inhaling her scent. "And you're all mine."

..

Elena's POV

Klaus rolled off from on top of me and lay beside me, both of us panting. He rolled over onto his side to look at me and I did the same. I smiled at him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, concern all over his face. I let out a slight laugh.

"Yes I'm okay. More than okay, I'm perfect," I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

"You are perfect," he smiled, kissing my forehead. I could tell he was tired by his tone and the fact he was yawning and his eyes were growing heavy. That meant Marilyn was doing the spell.

"You should sleep, you look tired," I said. I kissed him on the lips ever so softly, feeling tears in my eyes. Luckily his eyes were closed so he couldn't see.

"Goodnight, my sweet Elena," he murmured.

"Goodnight," I struggled to say.

When I was sure he was completely asleep I saw Marilyn's head pop through the doorway. "Come on, Elena, time to go," she said, almost sympathetically. I nodded and slyly stepped out of bed, reaching for my underwear. After getting dressed, I quickly wrote a letter to Klaus, saying goodbye. As I crept into his room to give it to him I heard him stir in his sleep.

"I love you, Elena," he murmured. The words shot through my heart and I felt tears gather. I placed the letter on his desk and quickly left his room. I nodded to Marilyn that I was ready and she handed me her car keys. It was around two in the morning so that meant dawn would be approaching by the time I got to Mystic Falls. And as I drove away from the house I let the tears pour.

Klaus' POV

I awoke the next morning the happiest man alive. My dreams had just been a replay of the night before and I couldn't be happier. But something didn't feel right when I reached out beside me and Elena wasn't there. I had only been asleep six hours so it was only eight in the morning. Surely she wouldn't have been up this early. I sat up in bed and placed my underwear on. I slowly walked towards the window to admire the sunlight outside. But as I approached the window, I noticed a letter on my desk addressed to me. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened it. As I read it, my heart sank.

_Dear Klaus,_

_If you're reading this then you've probably realised that I've gone. I've gone, and I'm not coming back. Last night was amazing, perhaps one of the happiest nights of my life. But the truth is, I can't be with you, plain and simple. You are the reason that everything bad has happened in my life. But all those matters aside, I still can't believe that in the time I spent with you, I fell in love with you. I can't believe in but it's true, I fell head over heels in love with you. I wish I could be with you but there just simply isn't a way. I love you, Klaus. But I know you could never love me back, you said so yourself. And there are people who really do love me back home that miss me and it would be selfish for me to stay with you. I love you Klaus, I always will, and I shall think of you and miss you everyday of forever._

_Eternally yours,  
>Elena.<em>

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I read. I crumpled the letter in my fist and through it to the side. Marilyn stood in the doorway.

"She's gone," I said simply. "She loves me, but I made her leave." She looked at me sadly and embraced me. "Should I go after her?"

I felt her shake her head. "It's like what they say, if you love her, let her go."

I shook my head. "But I don't want to let her go. I don't want to loose her."

Elena's POV

I was right, dawn hit as I pulled up in the Boarding House driveway. A smile grew on my face as I made my way for the door. I should've guessed that Damon was already making his way outside. The look on his face was shock and pure shock. He stopped dead in his tracks and then smiled. Before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms. I laughed and he spun me around.

"Elena!" he sighed as he set me back down, still holding me. I couldn't help but feel tears form in my eyes.

"I've missed you so much," I cried into the crook of his neck.

"Elena?" I heard a soft female voice mutter behind Damon. He let me go and I stepped back and saw Bonnie and Caroline standing there, tears in their eyes. I felt myself crying as I ran up to them. They began crying too as they embraced me.

As I opened my eyes I caught sight of Jeremy behind them, his eyes were tired and his hair was scruffy. His expression was dazed and confused but as his eyes came into focus his expression changed to ecstatic. I let go of Caroline and Bonnie and launched myself into my brother's arms. It was in that moment that I knew I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, I've already started chapter 13. How do you think Elena's gonna react when she hears from the gang that Klaus was only using her to turn her? What do you think Klaus will do next? So many questions that you guys should answer in the reviews!<strong>

**I'll see you guys in two weeks,  
>-Sarah xx <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow you guys are amazing! As always thank you so much for the reviews, two weeks without writing made me crazy! But I managed to write the remainder of this chapter on my flight back so I hope it was up quick enough for you!**

**Just a little question, I'm always looking for new fanfics to read and review and it would be great if you guys could suggest some, wither it's your own or your favourite I will check it out! I'm a huge fan of Klena, Elejah and Delena fics ;)**

**Also, did anyone else see the last Harry Potter? Talk about depressing, I feel like part of me has died :L Snape had me in tears. Neville had me shouting in the screen 'fuck yeah!' Voldemort had me pissing myself whenever her said "Avada Kedavra!" Talk about constipation :L**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. A little bit of Delena (friendly moment only though, don't worry!), Elena finds out the truth and surprisingly doesn't take it out on Klaus...Also Klaus gets a bit of stalker-fever. Mostly all Elena! God it's good to be back! :)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Ocean Wide-The After (for Caroline/Bonnie/Elena scene)  
>Before the Worst-The Script<br>Fix You-Coldplay (For Delena scene)  
>Rolling in the Deep-Boyce Avenue Cover (for Klaus) <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Elena's POV

I sat on Damon's bed with my knees under my chest, hugging myself. It had been a day since I'd been back in Mystic Falls, and already I missed _him_. I sighed to myself, I had realised I had loved him and I had left him. The man I loved was the man who once killed me. Oh the fucking irony.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. My head whipped round and I was met with Caroline and Bonnie creeping into the room, sympathetic smiles and all.

"Hey," Bonnie whispered, noticing my sadness. They climbed onto the bed with Bonnie perching beside me and Caroline sitting in front of me. Bonnie wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my arm. "You've hardly spoken to us ever since you got back. What's on your mind?"

I shook my head. "I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot."

"Elena," Caroline said. "What's going on?"

I smiled to myself and felt tears gather. "He was different. He was kind to me. He cared about me. He was sweet. And I just left."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, concerned, and shifted uneasily, and placed a hand on my knee. "Elena, whatever it is you can tell us."

I shook my head again. "You'll judge me. You'll think I'm crazy. You won't believe me. You'll think he compelled me. You'll _hate _me," I hissed the last part.

Bonnie looked offended. "Elena, no matter what it is, we would never hate you. Let alone judge you. We'll support you, no matter what."

I felt a tear slip. "You have to understand that he was different. My god, he was _so _different," I paused. "I love him, Bonnie. I fell in love with him and I left, and now I miss him." I let the tears flow as I sobbed. Bonnie and Caroline didn't hesitate and pulled me into their joint embrace. The hushed me and told me everything was okay.

They pulled away and Caroline cupped my face. "Elena, listen to me," she began. "Love is crazy, you don't have any say in who you fall in love with. So you listen to me when I tell you, that Bonnie and I would never judge you on who you fall in love with. Even if the person you fall in love with is the crazy psycho known as Klaus."

I let out a slight laugh as they embraced me again. But the moment was ruined very quickly.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?" Damon's voice roared from the doorway. We broke our embrace but Bonnie they both kept their arms behind my back, protectively. Damon marched over to the bed. "Klaus killed you, he killed Jenna!"

My heart sank, I knew Damon wouldn't take it well. But then again, I never planned to tell Damon. "Damon, please.."

"No you please Elena! Since we're all confessing the truth I thought you ought to know that Klaus was using you!" Damon roared. I noticed Alaric, Jeremy and...Elspeth, appear in the doorway. "He was making you fall for him because he was going to turn you," he calmed down and sighed. "Anything he ever said to you, anything he ever promised you, any confession he ever made to you it was all a lie."

I felt a churning pain in my stomach as Damon spoke. I looked to Elspeth, the woman who knew Klaus better than anyone. "Is it true?" I choked as my tears faded.

Elspeth looked at me, sadly. "Yes, he was using you to turn you."

I gaped at her and got out of the bed. I marched over to her. "How could you not tell me before?" I yelled, feeling myself grow angry. "You told me to go for it!" I felt Damon's arms hold me back, I was grateful because I felt the need to slap Elspeth. "You told me to let him in! To be his friend!" I tried to lunge at her but Damon's iron grip restrained me. "You were supposed to be my friend! Instead you let me fall for him _and _throw my life away at the same time!"

Elspeth looked sad and guilty. Like she didn't know what to say next. "Klaus is my best friend, Elena. I would've given anything to see him happy," she said, sadly.

"Elspeth he killed Elijah! He's the reason Elijah isn't with you right now! How could you stand up for him knowing that he's responsible for Elijah's death?"

I saw tears gather in Elspeth's eyes and saw that she was truly sorry for what she had done. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I am so truly sorry."

And with that she left, almost in tears. I felt bad all of a sudden. If there was anyone I should hate right now it was Klaus. Not her, when she had been so kind to me. I looked back round to Damon and met his empathetic eyes. It was all beginning to set in for him. He understood what I was going through. Both of us had been manipulated into loving people who would never love us back. I nodded my thanks to him before following Elspeth out of the door.

I knocked about three times before entering Elspeth's room. She sat on her bed with her knees under her chin, her blonde hair now pulled back into a high pony tail. Her eyes laced with red and her cheeks were stained with tears. It didn't take a genius to work out that she had been crying. I gave her a sympathetic smile as I crept into the room. A smile of which she thankfully returned.

"Hey," I said softly and quietly as I approached the end of her bed. She acknowledged me my greeting with an attempted friendly grin. It was my cue to say what I had to say. "Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way I reacted and the things I said," I paused. "Ellie you have been nothing but kind to me since the day I met you and today I abused your feelings and I am so sorry. I just hope you can forgive," I finished, turning on my heel and heading for the door.

"Elena," Ellie choked making me turn back around. "I forgave you the second the words left your mouth. And I know you didn't mean them. I know Klaus can drive people pretty crazy sometimes," we both laughed slightly before I felt tears rush to the surface She held her arms out to me and I enveloped myself in them and just cried. Letting the pain and the tears release themselves from the bars my mind was making.

..

That night I decided to spend the night at my own home, feeling as though I hadn't been there in years. Damon was cool with it, considering the fact that Alaric had taken up residence. Apparently, the little vampire slayer was too freaked to return to his apartment after it was so rudely taken over by vampires and Originals and hybrids and what not. I couldn't blame him, because even as I walked around my own home, I had the strange sensation that I was being watched. I shrugged off the feeling and walked into my bedroom, however jumping when I caught Damon perched on my window seat, a slight smile playing on his lips as he looked at me the way he always did. Except this time there was something mixed in with all those other emotions in his gaze. Concern.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, calming down after my fright.

"You've hardly spoken to me since you got back," he arose and before I could speak he continued. "I never really got the chance to thank you for what you did. You practically put your life on the line for me, so I just wanted to say thank you for that."

I stood, silent for a moment. "Your welcome."

"What I don't understand is why did you do it? I've done so many things to hurt you. How could you possibly think I was worth saving?" he asked, no he pleaded for an answer.

"Because I love you, Damon. Not in the romantic sense, but in the sense that I care enough to save you." I felt tears build in my eyes. "I can't imagine a world without you, Damon. It's like I can't wake up in the morning without knowing your safe. I care so much about you and if you died I don't know-"

I was cut off when he pulled me into me into his arms, soothing my hair, calming me down. I had missed this, I had missed the comfort of my best friend. We stayed that way for a while before he lay me down in my bed, sensing my tiredness. He kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight before walking away. However I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Please. I don't want to be alone tonight," I said tiredly. I almost slapped myself for sounding so pathetic.

He chuckled to himself before looking down at me. "Looks like I'll be staying the night," he grinned his much loved Damon-grin. "I'll go tell Ric, you go change into something more comfortable to sleep in."

I nodded as he left and quickly changed into my pjs. A couple of moments later, he returned dressed in a pair of Jeremy's black lounge pants and a large Guns N' Roses concert t-shirt. I sat up and stifled a laugh. "Not your usual attire I take it."

He frowned. "Nope. I tend to sleep with a lot less clothing," he wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "And besides, who doesn't love Guns n' Roses?" He then began to air guitar and belted out the chorus to 'Paradise City' in a scarily accurate high pitched Axl Rose impression. I laughed hysterically as he began head banging and muttering the iconic guitar rift that made the song easy to identify.

"Boooooooo!" I heckled, throwing my pillow at him as he got down on his knees, throwing his hands in the air, breathlessly thanking New York and wished his imaginary audience goodnight. I giggled as he crawled up the bed and plonked himself under the duvet next to me. We laughed together for a moment before he sighed and held my hand, entwining his fingers with mine.

"So you love him, huh?" he asked casually. I was silent for a moment breaking eye contact and simply nodding. "I see," he said as if he understood. In a way he did. "Elena, I need to know. Did he ever hurt you?" I was silent as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. Memories clouded my mind of the night when Klaus, in wolf form, attacked me. The night before I left him. The night I almost died. I nodded.

Damon took a deep breath. "How?"

"Damon can we talk about this some other time? I'm tired and I've had a good time and I just want to sleep," I insisted, I looked up at him, his eyes filled with understanding.

"Of course," we both shimmied down so that we were both lying on our backs. Damon leaned over and turned his light off and I did the same. I turned onto my side and felt Damon wrap his warm arms around my waist.

"Goodnight Damon," I sighed.

"Goodnight Elena," he murmured in my ear.

Klaus' POV (**a/n da da daaaa!)**

It took every ounce of self control I had not to charge into Elena's bedroom. Just watching that Salvatore touch her in ways I had been forbidden made my blood boil. Watching Elena confess her love for me had almost been unbearable. I wanted to grab her, kiss her, make love to her the way I had the other night. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. Because no matter how much she loved me, she would never forgive me.

But none of that mattered now. Because if little miss Elena believed she could escape me that easily, she was tragically mistaken.

* * *

><p><strong>Da da daaaa! What will Klaus do next? Anyone got any idea? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>

**Also I feel like I'm using the same songs to inspire me, and that's not any good! So any song suggestions? What do you guys listen to when you read this? Let me know!**

**Another thing, shout out to Choupii for offering to translate this story into French! Merci beaucoup! **

**Next chapter should be up soon :) **

**-Sarah xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow you guys are awesome! Thanks for the song suggestions and the story suggestions, you guys rock! **

**Not much of an intro, this story contains traces of old character's I introduced earlier in the story (think evil Klaus in Chapter 9 and you're remember the person :L)**

**Stefan confronts Elena  
>Sibling rivalry (but NOT from Damon and Stefan)<br>Klaus confronts Stefan**

**^All things that shall happen in this chapter!**

**Probably my worst and most boring chapter so far so be warned! It was most boring to write sadly :(**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Grounds for Divorce-Elbow (EPIC song!)  
>If She Knew-Lemar (will probably listen to that is more chapters to come because it's probably the best song ever to describe KlausElena)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Elena's POV

A couple of days past and every day I missed Klaus. Everyday I missed his touch. Everyday I missed his flirty comments and seductive glances. Everyday I missed being with him. I spent most of my day with Bonnie and Caroline trying to get back to normal and thankfully slightly progressing to become more normal. And that normal only began to grow as I packed my bag for school the next day. I had missed a lot of classes and Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric attempted to brief me on what I had missed and I managed to catch the gist of it.

I pulled into the school parking lot and was met with my first run in with drama of the day. As I parked my car in the first space I could find, I saw him standing there. His hands in his pockets and his emerald eyes gazing at me with great sadness. I shook my head in disbelief as I got out my bed. I honestly couldn't believe the _fucking _nerve Stefan Salvatore had to show up around here. I mean shouldn't he be off in Hawaii with Katherine somewhere?

I walked straight past him, letting him know that I didn't want to speak with him. But that didn't stop him; instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Something was different. The hammering my heart made whenever he touched me just wasn't there.

"Elena," he sighed. "Can I please just talk to you?"

"No," I said sharply walking away.

"Please, just let me explain!" he said quickly after me.

I spun round on my heel at an almighty speed and force. "Yes, please do! Explain to me how whilst I was being held prisoner by Klaus, you thought it would be a good idea to sleep with Katherine. Explain to me about how you made zero effort to come rescue me after you gave me your word that you would come and find me. Explain to me what it was that made me fall out of love with me," I nearly yelled until the last part when I felt tears gather in my eyes.

He sighed and looked down. "Elena, I do love you. I'm just not sure what way anymore. Katherine and I, we'd been in love for over 145 years, something like that just doesn't go away! I'll admit, the timing and the place was terrible, but you have to understand that I never meant to hurt you," he reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand.

I felt a tear slip. "Well that's too bad isn't it? Because you most certainly did." And with that I smacked his hand away and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't know where my legs took me but I somehow, thankfully, found an isolated part of the school outside the back of the building. It was there I crouched down, cupping my hands in my head and let the tears fall. I sobbed hard into my hands, wandering what the hell had happened with my life. I used to have a good life. I had popularity. I had the loving family. I had the perfect boyfriend. Everybody wanted to be me. And it was perfect.

But now. Now it was just so different.

"Hey, are you okay?" a concerned/confused male voice alarmed me. I stared up at him. He had long, brown hair with beautiful brown eyes and slight stubble. He looked way too old to be a student, but way too hot to be a teacher. But judging by the way he was dressed, black dress trousers and tucked in white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, it all screamed educator. But there was something incredibly familiar than I ever thought possible. Like I had seen him recently.

I wiped away my tears with my wrist and let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, standing up, shaking my head at my ridiculousness.

"Boy trouble?" the man's accent was unusual. A mix between English and Scottish. It was the male equivalent of Elspeth.

I nodded, laughing. He laughed back. "I'll give you this period to calm down then I expect to see you in my class."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Wait you _are _Elena Gilbert, right?" I nodded my head. "I'm expecting you in my English class next period," I gave him a confused look. "Oh sorry I completely forgot, Mr. Burgess moved away, I'm his replacement, Mr. Hampton."

I nodded. "Right, sorry. Erm, thanks, Mr. Hampton." I turned around and began to walk away; it wasn't until I got around the corner that I realised. No I didn't realise I remembered. I remembered those brown eyes locking with mine from across the room, laced with mischief and attraction. Those eyes locking with mine as he stood beside his friend. While his friend fed off an innocent young girl. As he dragged in a second one like he was some sort of waiter serving courses to his friend. His friend was Klaus.

I gasped. The man was Klaus' friend Gregory. The Gregory who had fetched girls for Klaus to feed on. The Gregory that had discovered me hiding. The merciless Gregory that made me my blood run cold. I hastily walked to my locker, my fingers shaking as I fiddled with the locker combination. My locker opened and I peered inside it, searching for the emergency stake Alaric had given me. I snatched it out of there and held it close to my person.

I cautiously stalked down the hall, scared that he would attack. But as I searched for any sign of vampire activity, I remembered what he had said about being a teacher and believed that he had gone back to his class. I instantly relaxed but kept the stake close to me. However as I casually turned the corner I was pushed up against the wall by an iron force. I gasped as I was met with those brown eyes. I tried to stab him with the stake but I had realised that it had been knocked out of my hand.

He chuckled darkly. "Quite the vampire hunter aren't we?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, growing scared.

He gave me an obvious smirk that reminded me of Damon. "Isn't it obvious?" he raised an eyebrow. "Klaus sent me."

"But why? I mean nothing to him!" I insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to yourself. You know better than anyone how Klaus feels about you. And it's a damn pain for people like me who are loyal to him!"

"But why are you still here? Why isn't Klaus here himself if he cares about me so much?" I hissed at him. He shook his head, frustrated. At the sound of someone coming down the corridor he quickly moved me into an empty classroom and locked the door, sitting me down at one of the desks. "Well...why?"

He paced the room. "You pissed Klaus off. I very stupid thing to do I might add," he raised an eyebrow. "And like anyone else who pisses Klaus off, he tends to make them pay. And your case, he has something very special planned for you," he leaned against the desk at the front of the classroom, facing me and wiggling his eyebrows.

"That still doesn't explain why your here," I said.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you're not trying anything to get out of Mystic Falls," he explained.

"Why wouldn't he want me out of Mystic Falls?" I asked, growing confused.

He smiled. "He practically has you cornered. He needs you to stay that way."

"But I'm surrounded by people protecting me, how is that a good thing?" I frowned.

"You'll find out soon enough," he smirked.

"And why are you telling me this? I thought you were merciless," I assumed.

He once again did one of his dark chuckles. "When did I ever say I wouldn't do anything to you while I was here?" he stalked towards me as he spoke and was right in front me, looking at me with evil filling his eyes. His gaze then slowly moved to my neck. I flinched away from him and prayed Caroline would hear me or Bonnie would sense Gregory's presence.

His fangs appeared and his face and eyes went all veiny. I tried to scurry away but his iron hands grabbed either side of my chair trapping me there.

"Won't Klaus be pissed?" I asked in an attempt to give him a second thought.

He chuckled, eyes still fixated on my neck. "He doesn't have to know," he leaned closer and I pulled back quickly.

"I'll tell him," I threatened.

He looked up at me. "What makes you think he'll trust you?" he smiled. "And besides," his hand went to my cheek. "This will only hurt for a moment."

I nearly screamed as his head darted towards my neck.

"Gregory!" a voice hissed.

Gregory slowly pulled away and his fangs disappeared. I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse at my saviour. Elspeth stood there, dressed in black jeans, a loose and strappy red top, with her hair curled and her lips dressed with blood red lipstick. There was a terrifying anger in her eyes. She looked terrifying. But Gregory didn't look that scared, more annoyed.

"Elspeth," he nodded, straightening up. "How lovely to see you again, sister," he smirked.

"You do not have the authority to call me that," she hissed, keeping her head high. "Why don't you just leave?"

He laughed. "You honestly think you have the authority to tell me what to do? You're weak, sister. You have been ever since you changed my allegiance."

"I never changed my allegiance. I will stay by Klaus' side until my dying day," she stated, truthfully. There was no lie in her voice. She truly meant what she said.

Gregory didn't seem convinced by her words and glared at her. "Don't deny it, sister. You are lying. You are the worst for it. You're a pathetic, manipulative, unlovable, slutty, little bitch who couldn't keep her hands off both Original brothers," he paced towards her. "And that, my sister, is why you shall burn in hell the day I drive a stake through your heart," he whispered. "You are dead to me."

Elspeth didn't make eye contact with him, instead she just kept her gaze behind him, unaffected by his hurtful words. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

Gregory turned to me. "I'd be careful if I were you. She'll probably leave you in the dark when things get tough. The same she did with me, the same she did with Klaus, the same she did with Elijah and the same she did with me," he referred to Elspeth. "I'll be seeing you _very _soon," he grinned at me before storming out of the room.

I looked to Elspeth whose face and posture refused to change.

"What was that all about?" I asked, getting up from my chair and walking towards her.

She shook her head. "Just Hollywood clichéd sibling rivalry, nothing to worry about," she smiled at me, reassuringly.

"I never knew you're brother was a vampire," I said, confused, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah it's a long story, one for another time," she said, looking away from me. "We better be getting you home," she began to leave. I thought about arguing with her but decided against it. Because at this moment in time I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. So instead I picked up my bag and followed her out of the room, then out of the building, the over to Damon's car. Not a single word being said.

..

Klaus' POV

I waited outside the school, hiding in the shadows, waiting for Stefan Salvatore. As minutes passed, he emerged from the building with the biggest fucking smirk on his face as he chatted on the phone to Katerina. My hands formed fists, he had hurt Elena. He had pissed off me. He was going to die. I followed his car as he drove to my former lodging place. Judging by his conversation he was going to pick some things from the apartment and take them back to the boarding house, believing he was now welcome there. But there was no way I was letting him within a hundred miles of my prize.

I followed him into the apartment and waited a couple of seconds before bursting through the front door, scaring the shit out of the utter fool before me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, startled.

I chuckled darkly and began pacing in the most intimidating way possible. "I saw you with Elena today. You hurt her."

Stefan looked at me confused. "It hadn't occurred to me that her feelings had become your concern."

I frowned. "Elena is mine. And if you piss her off, I have to deal with it."

Stefan...smiled...mischievously...at...me? "You honestly think Elena would ever feel that way about you? She hates you, she despises you. She wants you dead."

I pinned him against the wall, holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "HOW DARE YOU..."

"Has it ever occurred to you that Elena and Sofia aren't so different? That Elena may have heard your story about Sofia and decided to do the same? And that you were foolish enough to fall for it?" he suggested.

"How do you know about Sofia?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Katherine is a rather well known vampire. Therefore she has a lot of friends. One of them happened to be sweet Sofia herself." I stared at him blankly. "Face it, Elena never loved you."

I grinned at him. "You're wrong. She confessed it to Damon."

"Did you ever think that she knew you were there watching her?" he raised an eyebrow. "Elena only loves one man. And that man is me. And I will have her back in my arms before you can blink."

"Not before I kill you," I smiled darkly at him.

There was a flash of fear in his eyes. "For telling the truth? And besides, if you kill me, how do you expect Elena to forgive you?"

I threw him down on the ground at the mention of Elena's name. I went all vamp. "One bite from a werewolf will kill you. So the next time I see you _look _in Elena's direction, I will kill you without a second thought, you got that, pretty boy?" I threatened before sneering at him and leaving.

I didn't know where my footsteps took me but I found myself out of a place I felt I needed to be. A place I knew I would be able to find out the truth. A place in which my sweet Elena was hiding. The Gilbert House.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't gonna leave it there but you know, decided to let you guys wait for a while. Feel as though I haven't written any Klena interaction scenes in ages (which I havent...it's been three weeks since I last wrote them together!) so there will definitely be some of that in the next chapter!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! Picture of Gregory on my profile along with Elspeth, Maria and Marilyn :)**

**-Sarah **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope this update was quick enough! The only problem is now I have writer's block! I know what I want to happen next but I need some filler events! So anyone got any ideas?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Traces of Damon/Elspeth (*gasp!*) and Klaus/Elena. Although it doesn't go as well as Klaus planned...**

**Enjoy!**

**Songs I listened to:**

**(Damon and Elspeth)  
>I Should Go-Levi Kreis<br>Messages-Coldplay  
>(Klaus and Elena)<br>If She Knew-Lemar  
>Candleburn-Dishwalla <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Damon's POV

I roamed around the house, figuring I should go out for a drink. But as I picked up my keys and my leather jacket and headed towards the door, she burst through the door like a gust of wind, gently colliding with me. Ellie murmured a sorry before quickly walking away from me. But for the tiny second I saw her face I could see she was troubled. I sighed as my head looked from the door to her direction and back and forth. I finally let out a defeated sigh and quickly followed Elspeth up the door.

I found her slipping her leather jacket off her shoulders and throwing it on her bed and running a hand through her light blonde hair. She gave me a side glance, before going to grab a suitcase from under her bed and placing it on her bed.

"I thought you were going out," she said, unzipping the case.

I leaned against the door way, with my arms folded. "And I thought _you _were the emotionless, sexy vampire girl but I guess all the misassumptions are revealing themselves tonight."

She began to float around the room, picking up random items. "What are you talking about?" she asked as though I was ridiculous.

"You're upset about something, I wanted to know what it was," I stated, simply.

She turned and looked at me with her classic Damon-snare. It had pretty much been the only look she had ever given me since the day we met. It confused me, because I didn't feel like I had done anything wrong. Despite the slight torture session, she had told Caroline she was over it. So why the ever present hatred?

"Why do you care?" she hissed at me.

I shook my head. "To be honest with you, I don't know," I began to walk towards her. "But there's something, this horrifically unpleasant part of me that makes me feel guilty every time I see you. And it only grows when you storm away, on the brink of tears, and I simply ignore it," I stood right in front of her, she glanced up at me. "So tell me, what's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip and spun around, turning her back to me. "I saw my brother today. Let's just say that we have a little sibling rivalry going on."

I thought for a minute, trying to remember if she had ever mentioned a brother. Let alone a vampire brother. "So? Stefan and I fight constantly, you never see me crying about it," I scoffed as she continued to float around the room, gathering things and placing them in her suitcase.

"For us it's different," she said. "I did something horrible hundreds of years ago." She sat on her bed and looked up at me, then down at her hands. She was nervous and scared to tell me what happened next. "My brother turned about ten years after Klaus saved him from death," I gave her a confused look. "I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, somehow, he had managed to turn. About a hundred years later in the 1420's he found me. I was over the moon to see him, but scared for him. He hadn't adapted well to the hunger.

"I tried to help him, teach him what Klaus had taught me. But he just kept killing and killing and killing. He wouldn't listen to me. I kept thinking it would get better but it didn't. I tried to get him to turn his humanity on but he wouldn't. I even tried to get him on animal blood but it didn't even last a day. But I stayed with him, knowing that the old Gregory was in there somewhere. But at this time I had fallen for a human man named Frederick. He was the most innocent man I ever knew. One day he appeared at the house, but I was still out. But Gregory was there. And it wasn't long till he had his fangs in Frederick's veins," I saw tears form in her eyes, making them glisten. "I was furious. But Gregory found it so...amusing. So I ran away from him. Leaving him. And he's hated me ever since."

I looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." I sat beside her.

"Can we not talk about it anymore please," she said. Her voice was hollow, not a trace of emotion.

"Of course," my eyes drifted to the suitcase perched on her bed. "Going somewhere?" I asked, acknowledging the case.

She looked at me guiltily. "I have to leave. I know where I can find Elijah; I no longer have any use for any of you."

I stood up in anger. "So what you were just using us as a way to pass the time while you waited for word of Elijah's whereabouts?" I almost yelled at her. She stayed silent. "How long have you known where he was?"

"A couple of days," she said dryly. Her eyes drifted away from mine and looked at the floor.

"But why? What was here for you that could possibly occupy you?" I asked, my voice filled with venom and hatred. She seemed to think for a moment before sighing and getting up from her bed.

"I was looking for someone to trust," she stated before lifting up her mattress and digging around. "Being best friends with Klaus doesn't exactly make me a social butterfly," she pulled out a tattered looking book. "So I've been looking for someone to know my secret. Someone who will make the right choice with it. Someone who won't take it for granted," she extended the book to me. "Damon you've proven your loyalty to almost everyone around you. And I know you'll do anything for Elena," she sighed. "And there's a part of me that knows that I can trust you," she placed the book in my hand before turning on her heel and picking up her suitcase.

"That still doesn't explain why you have to leave."

She shook her head. "You don't get it. Everywhere I go, death and destruction follows. _Gregory _follows me," she dragged her suitcase off the bed and set it on the floor. "He already threatened Elena, I can't have that happening again."

She began to walk out the room but I blocked her way. "Do you honestly think packing up and leaving is gonna help anything?" I didn't let her answer. "Because there are so many things that I still need to apologise for that I haven't even started to list."

She rolled her eyes. "Damon get over yourself. You don't care about me, stop pretending that you do."

"If I don't care about you, then what's this?" I gently place my hands on both sides of her face and bring her lips to mine. She protests for a moment, but only a moment before eventually giving into my kiss. My hands finding their way into her whilst she wraps her hands behind my neck. A strange familiar feeling soars through me and I can't help but think I've felt this before. This feeling of home, this feeling of comfort, this feeling of passion. But it's over far too soon for me to remember as she draws away from me and stares at me in disappointment.

"Goodbye, Damon," she said shakily before pushing past me, pulling her suitcase behind her. I watch as she walks away from me. I then looked down at the book between my hands.

"Elspeth!" I shout after her and she slowly turns back round. I hold up the book. "This book, what exactly will it tell me?"

She smirked slightly. "That book. It was kinda like the diary slash grimoire that the shaman who stopped Klaus from becoming a hybrid kept. Klaus kept it because it told him out to break the curse. When he was finished with it, he gave it to me to destroy. But as you can see, I didn't."

I processed her words. "So that means that this book..."

"Is the key to defeating Klaus."

Klaus' POV

I silently sat on Elena's window seat, waiting for her to enter her bedroom. At the gentle sound of her feet running up the stairs I smiled. The door creaked open and her head seemed in a daze as she stepped into her room, turning her back to me and closing the door, sighing and pressing her head against the door.

"Hello Elena," I said casually.

She spun around and looked at me for a moment before pure fear clouded her face and she turned her back to me again and tried to open the door. I quickly slammed it with my hand. She kept her back to me, she was shaking. She was frightened. She pressed the side of her face against the door, trembling.

"Why are you here?" she said shakily.

I chuckled darkly. My free hand finding a way to the top of her head, stroking her hair delicately. "For you, of course."

She sighed and slowly turned around to face me, her eyes tracing my angered eyes and fear washed over her. "What are you going to do to me?"

I grinned at her. "Oh nothing..._yet_, my lovely," I murmured, my fingers brushing against her chin, she visibly shivered, amusing me. "What I came for, was answers."

She gave me a confused look. "_Answers?_" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her arm, hauling her into the middle of the room then turning her around so that she was now the one facing the door and I was the one with my back to it. "What answers could you possibly want?" she said, running a hand through her hair in frustration. God I loved when she did that.

I pulled the letter she had left me out of my pocket and held it up to her. She visibly cringed, identifying the item in my hand. "In this letter you tell me you love me. All I want to know was wither it was true or not."

She looked at me before breaking eye contact with me and looking at the floor. It mad me angry and impatient as she stayed silent. I followed her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek and brought her eyes to meet mine. "Elena," I said softly. "Do you love me?" I tried to compel her. She stayed silent for a moment before glaring at me.

"Don't you dare try to compel me, Klaus," she hissed at me, her hands forming into fists.

"If that's what it takes for me to get an answer out of you then I will," I hissed right back.

"You're not getting any answers from me! So why don't you save us both the trouble and leave!" she almost yelled. She was incredibly pissed off at me.

"What makes you think that I would _ever _take into consideration your thoughts and opinions?" I challenged her, tilting my head to the side.

She lifted her chin. "Why do you care wither I love you or not?" she challenged right back.

I chuckled. "Because I don't like to be lied to."

She laughed angrily. "That's rich coming from you! The entire time I was with you, you lied to me! The entire time you were using me! You lied to me! You hurt me! You played me! You manipulated me into falling in love with you and now..."

"What was that?" I asked, stunned.

She pretended not to remember that she had just admitted that she loved me. "What do you mean 'what was that'?"

I smiled. "That part about falling in love with me," I took one step closer to her. She stayed silent and looked up at me then looked away again. The urge to kiss her was too overwhelming. So I gave in. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her with everything I had. She didn't fight it. In fact she pretty much gave in the moment my lips met hers. Her fingers wound through my hair as my tongue delicately slipped into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips as I trailed my lips along her jaw line then down her neck. But before I could continue she pulled away from me.

"No Klaus, stop!" she exclaimed. "You got your answer. You got what you came for, now leave!"

"I thought you..."

"Yes I do love you, but I love Stefan also! And do you see me going back to him anytime soon. You both hurt me. And because of that, I will never return to either of you!"

In anger, I pushed her up against the wall. "Don't you _ever _mention my name and his name in the same sentence _ever _again! That foolish bastard hurt you when you loved him. I had already hurt you whilst you hated me, you just didn't know it. There's a difference."

She looked away from me, I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I think now would be a good time for you to leave."

"Elena..." I pleaded.

"Don't Klaus. Please, just leave. Leave and _never _come back. I never want to see you again."

I let her go and took a step back. "I don't believe we can't over look this. Why can't we just be together."

"Because you said it yourself! Your incapable of love," a tear slipped down her face. "And besides," she paused, showing me out of her room. "Loving you hurts too much," she said simply before slamming the door in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Nawww Poor Elena, Klaus, Elspeth and Damon...<strong>

**Now for the important part...what should happen next? I'm leaving that up to you! Yes you! Let me know what you think should happen next in the reviews or message me!**

**If you also find yourself confused about certain aspects of this chapter feel free to message me!**

**-Sarah :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow this is certainly a short chapter! Would've been more but unfortunately I got a little caught up (and by caught up I mean staying up till three in the morning) watching A Very Potter Sequel. Has anyone else seen it? Let me know because it's so amazing!**

**Thank you so much anagrecia for your idea for what should happen this chapter! Hope I did okay!**

**Hope you enjoy! This chapter contains Elspeth and Klaus and also the return of a character I have been dying to write with!**

**Songs I listened to:**

**All For You-Taryn Murphy {thanks Olivia! :)}  
>Get Up, Get Up, Get Up-Barcelona<br>I Got You-Leona Lewis **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Klaus' POV

I stared at the white door in front of me. I waited there for a moment, just staring at it. Reviewing what had just happened. She loved me. She loved me yet she pushed me away. Why? But she still loved Stefan. How? He had hurt her. But then again, there was a part of me that still loved Sofia even after she betrayed me. But it had vanished when I realised I loved Elena. So how did she still love him...?

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I wanted to break the door down and comfort her, but there was a part of me that knew that it would just make her worse. So I turned on my heel and ran out of the house as fast as I could. So fast I managed to knock over the person who was standing outside the house.

I looked down at the figure and instantly recognised the hazel eyes and the blonde hair. Elspeth's hair was scattered around her face as she looked up at me with a half amused half annoyed expression. She smiled her magnificent smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Klaus, how lovely to see you this evening," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

I sarcastically smiled at her back before extending a hand to her. She looked at it for a moment then raised her eyebrow before grasping my hand, allowing me to pull her up. She gave me a quizzical look, noticing the unhappiness in my expression.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she said, raising her eyebrows and giving me an amused shocked expression.

"You have no idea," I grumbled before running away from her, right into the woods. But that didn't stop her. Because the second I stopped she was behind me.

"What happened?" she asked, concern playing in her expression.

I glared at her. "Well, while you were off toying with a certain Salvatore brother," she glared right back at me while I spoke. She hated when I read her thoughts. "I was cleaning up _your_ mess," I jabbed her shoulder with my forefinger.

She gaped at me. "And how is anything that happened between you and Elena _my _mess?"

"You're the one who told Elena the truth in the first place!" I nearly yelled.

She threw her hands up in the air. "So what? You would be living a lie the entire time you and Elena were together!" she exclaimed.

"If that's what it would have meant for us to be together I wouldn't have cared!" I yelled this time. My short temper kicking in. I growled before walking past Elspeth and sitting down on a log behind her. She observed me for a moment. Not saying a word just looking at me, examining me. Taking in my body language and facial expression. She eventually made a move and sat down next to me.

"You really do care about her don't you?" she asked, having calmed down.

"If you dare say I should let her go I will snap your leg like a twig before you can even blink," I said hollowly.

She chuckled. "No. I was going to say, that you need to give her some time," she stated, I looked at her with an obvious look. "Don't look at me like that Niklaus. What you need to do, is play hard to get. Clichéd it may be, but trust me it works," she stood up and paused for a moment. "Take my advice, stay in Mystic Falls for a bit. Flirt with every girl _except _her. If she approaches you, give her the cold shoulder. Throw in the occasional flirt. It'll only make her want you more."

I scoffed. "Please, I've been playing hard to get my entire life. I practically invented it, you don't have to lecture me."

"And yet here we are, in the middle of a forest, with you moping over a human girl, go figure," she smiled at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. I had missed moments like these. Moments when I just got to be myself with my best friend. Oh god I was beginning to sound like an over-dramatic, theatrical teen.

A thought randomly crossed my mind. "Ellie," I began. "Are you going to tell Elijah you kissed Damon?"

She stared at me confused. "Why would I? It's not like he would care."

I gave her a confused look back. "But I thought you two were, you know, together?"

She shook her head. "Nope, definitely not."

I tilted my head to the side. "Then why are you saving him?"

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? I love him," she saw the confused expression on my face. "Love makes us do things completely out of character, Niklaus. No matter how selfless the act may be we'll still happily to it if it means saving the one we love."

"I see," I nodded slowly. "It was good talking to you, Ellie."

She smiled at me. "You too." She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

She smiled. "Soon I hope. Let's just hope Elena will be back in your arms by then."

"Let's hope," I said to myself as she walked away.

Elspeth's POV

Luckily, Klaus hadn't hid the body too far away from Mystic Falls. I followed the directions to the place I had seen perfectly. It was like some type of warehouse that held a very small number of storage. I took a deep breath as I parked the car, staring into the darkness in front of me. I then snapped out of it and made my way out of the car and over to the building. I broke the lock quite easily and strutted into the building. I walked in the direction of the box I had seen when two men intercepted my path.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked.

"Please move out of the way," I said sweetly. Giving them my best smile. But they didn't budge. Instead they looked at one another and then both pulled out stakes. They lunged at me rather quickly but I effortlessly dodged it. It surprisingly didn't stop them, but this time, when one lunged at me, I grabbed his head and snapped his neck before he even realised that I had grasped his head. The other one looked up at me in pure fear. I waltzed over to him and delicately kicked him in the chin, knocking him out. Served them right for interfering with my business.

I once again effortlessly broke the lock on the box and it swung open. I raised my eyebrows. The box was full of eight coffins. I gasped. This was a box full of Originals. I scanned the names engraved on the coffins, such old fashioned names. My heart then skipped a beat when I saw the name. I saw _his _name. I quickly took the coffin from its place and (with great difficulty) placed it outside the box. I pushed the lid of it open. I felt a tear form in my eye as I saw him. Elijah lay there, completely frozen and gray. I quickly found the dagger and grasped it firmly and with an almighty pull, it sprouted out of his chest. I let out an exhausted sigh and looked down at the sleeping angel. I caressed his face and kissed his forehead before whispering. "I'm here, Eli. I found you. I love you so much."

I pulled away from him and sat down and waited.

...

Hours past and found myself, asleep. But I was soon awoken at the sound of an almighty gasp. My eyes flew open when I saw a figure moving around. I scurried over to the coffin and saw that Elijah's eyes were wide open and alert. His face returning to its usual colour. His eyes met mine in a moment of confusion.

"Elspeth?" he said, dazed and confused. I cupped his cheek with my hand and laughed. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Klaus happened."

"I see," he said breathlessly. "How did you find me? Why did you find me?"

"You're one of my best friends, Elijah. I couldn't just leave you here to rot," I smiled at him. He sat up slowly and smiled at me. We looked at each other for a moment before embracing. I rested my head against his shoulder while he stroked my hair.

"I knew I could count on you," he murmured in my ear. I smiled. I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah is back bitches! And Klaus' plan to get Elena back is going to be fun! Woo-hoo for fun chapters! <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

**-Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I took so long with this update guys but if truth be told I was a little bummed with the reviews this week. I only got about half the reviews I usually get which was kinda undermining. Not that I'm not grateful for the reviews I did get (thank you guys!). But wither you love this story or you hate it please just let me know what you think about it because I love reading your reviews and it really motivates me to write more and update quicker!**

**Anyway, rant over, on with the show. This is a huge filler chapter with some important aspects of what's coming up. Kinda getting back into the timeline of early season 1 (e.g. Founder's Party, Car Wash, etc, etc).**

**Enjoy:)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Stutter-Darren Criss (my god I love him!)  
>Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri<br>Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri Cover by Sam Tsui **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Elena's POV

My supposed-to-be-normal Saturday started with me waking up feeling somewhat fresh and alert. I had a good feeling about the day before me and a part of me couldn't wait to start it. I made my bed, had a shower, got dressed, tried to wake up Jeremy, had breakfast in front of the TV, called Bonnie, called Caroline, tried to wake up Jeremy, called Damon, and watched more TV. That took me right up to the afternoon at which time my phone suddenly buzzed. I picked it up and groaned. One new message from Stefan.

I opened the text and read the words before me. 'We need to talk. Meet at Grill in ten minutes.' I thought for a moment. Couldn't hurt could it? I picked up my keys and headed out the door, to my car and then to the Grill. I arrived at the Grill in five minutes and was surprised when I couldn't see Stefan anywhere. My eyes scanned the building and my heart skipped a beat when they met a certain head of blonde hair. Klaus sat at the bar telling jokes to a crowd of six men and three women. The crowd were in hysterics at what he was saying. I simply shook at my head at the ridiculousness of it all. I decided to confront him before Stefan got here in order to avoid awkwardness. (**a/n good luck with that sweetheart)**

As I approached him the crowd disappeared and he simply looked me up and down before returning to his drink. It had hurt written all over it. "If you've come here to stalk me you might as well just leave," I stated.

He smiled to himself. "Can't a man just enjoy his drink without his motives being questioned?"

"Please, I know you too well," I insisted.

He looked at me this time. His eyes were hazy and distant. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't giving me his full attention that's for sure. "Do you? Seems to me like you had already left before I had even told you my favourite colour," he smiled sarcastically before returning to his drink.

"You claim to know me but I bet you can't even tell me what my favourite colour is," I was cut short as I saw Stefan enter the Grill his eyes scanning the place for me. "Forget it, goodbye Klaus," I said before walking away only to have him grab my wrist and pulling me back a little bit.

"Your favourite colour is pale blue. You told me that time we went shopping. You said it's not very original but you feel as though the colour makes you feel safe. Makes you feel at peace," he pulled me closer so that his lips were almost at my ear. "Might I also add that that is the colour of my eyes?"

I pulled away from him and walked over to Stefan. He gave me a confused look. "What was that all about?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just Klaus being an asshole as always."

"You ok?" he asked.

I looked up at him and my eyes turned to slits. "Why do you care?" my voice filled with venom.

He sighed in defeat and took my arm and led me over to a table. "I don't believe we can't work past this," he said once we had both sat down.

"I couldn't disagree more," I glared at him.

He sighed. "Elena, you mean so much to me. I would hate to see you out of my life forever."

I scoffed. "Well if I mean so much to you, then why did you cheat on me?"

He looked beaten and guilty. "Katherine. She has this hold on me. Something I can't help. I know I've said it a million times but I am so sorry and that I love Katherine but I thought over it. Elena, I was a fool," I knew where this was going and sneaked a glance at Klaus. He was looking very flirty with a redhead, with his fingers stroking the girl's arm suggestively. I couldn't ignore the feeling of hurt but I brushed it off. _Get a grip, Lena. He's just trying to get your attention. He's trying to make you jealous_. I focused my attention back to Stefan. "But I've done some thinking. But Elena it's you, I truly love. I know I've hurt you so bad but if I could take it back I would. I love you, Elena. Like I said, I couldn't stand if you were out of my life forever."

I was about to reject him. Accuse him of hurting me too bad like I had with Klaus. But what they had done were too completely different things. Thinking about Klaus made me look at him. My heart sank to the floor. He had his arm wrapped around the red head, kissing her passionately. They were both practically making out on his bar stool. The pain was unreal and I felt tears pool in my eyes but I kept them well hidden from Stefan. I looked at him for a moment. I will admit Stefan and I had had a good run. And he was right; it would suck if I hated him forever.

"Look, Stefan. I don't think I could possibly go back to you. The past couple of days all my romantic feelings towards you, they just vanished," Stefan's eyes left mine sadly. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." His eyes looked up at me, hopeful.

"Really?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

I slightly smiled. "I guess it would suck if you were out of my life forever."

He just smiled. I was about to say something when my phone buzzed in my pocket. A text from Caroline, demanding my attention. I looked up at Stefan apologetically. "Sorry, Caroline," I said simply, he nodded in understanding. "I'll see you later," I waved, getting up. He waved back. I tried not to look at Klaus and the redhead at the bar. But as I did I still felt the same pain.

..

I met Caroline and Bonnie in the town square. Caroline had a seriously pissed off look, Bonnie looked sympathetic to my cause. I began to become far more fearful the closer I got. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Caroline exclaimed. "What's wrong, she says! What's wrong Miss Gilbert is the fact that the Founder's Party is in a mere three days and you _still _don't have a dress!"

I shrugged. "Simple, I'll just wear the same one as last year."

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm in pure shock. "She didn't!" she gasped.

Bonnie laughed. "Oh yes she did."

"Right come on, let's go!" she grabbed my arm and hauled me along with her vampire strength. Bonnie and I just looked at each other and laughed.

Damon's POV

I sat reading the Shaman's journal intently. My eyes widening at the information before me. I began to wonder as to why Elspeth had kept this from me. I sighed when Elspeth crossed my mind. I hardly knew the girl but there was a part of me that felt something for her. But none of that mattered. She loved Elijah. End of story. My thoughts were interrupted when the laughter of three teenage girls erupted the peaceful quiet. They burst into the room carrying many different colourful shopping bags, like a scene from a teenage chick flick.

I rolled my eyes at their ridiculousness. "Why hello there, Damon!" Caroline yelled. I simply ignored them and went back to the book in front of me. "Well you're not exactly fun today are you?" she stated. I ignored her. "Come on," she kneeled down beside me. "Not one cocky remark? Not even a tiny one?"

"Forget it, Care. He's had his nose stuck in that thing for days now, seriously, you're gonna need surgery to take it from his hands," Elena explained, slightly laughing. They waited for a moment to see what I would do, but giving up they decided to leave me, thank god.

"You guys, go ahead, I'll meet you in a few," Caroline said to the other two girls who nodded and went upstairs. When they left I looked at Caroline questioningly.

"And what can I do for you, Barbie?" I asked, my eyes going back to the book before me.

She crossed her arms. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, Elena's birthday is in a week."

"Got it, Caroline. Now if you don't mind," I went back to the book, but from the corner of me eye I saw a concerned expression flash across Vampire Barbie's face.

"What _are _you reading, Damon?" she asked taking a step closer to me.

"Nothing important," I lied. This was the most important book of my life.

She didn't seem convinced. "Hell yeah it is. C'mon Damon I'm sure it can't be that bad."

That hit a nerve. "Oh right, okay, read that part and tell me it's not that bad," I showed the book to her and pointed to the appropriate part of the page.

As she read her eyes only got wider and wider. When she finished she shot up like a bullet. "No, no, no way! That can't be true!"

I looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid it is."

She put a hand over her mouth. "What if he finds out, Damon? What if he already knows? What if that was his plan all along?"

I shook my head. "We can only hope to god he doesn't know."

..

Klaus' POV

I had been at the grill for about a half hour. Three hours ago I had very much enjoyed the...'company' of an exquisite red head. And funnily enough, in walked Miss Elena, accompanied by her witch friend Bonnie and her vampire friend Caroline. She shot a quick glance in my direction before she and her friends find one of the booths. I listened to their conversation.

"I take it you realised Klaus is over there," Bonnie said to Elena. There was silence, noting that Elena had nodded.

"What which one is Klaus?" Caroline asked. I remembered that she had never seen me before. I turned around to meet Caroline's eyes and her face went pale and she looked away. "I guess that's him then."

Elena let out a slight laugh. There was a silence in the group and I turned around to see what it was. My stomach churned as Stefan walked in, his eyes full of happiness when he noticed Elena. But I felt my fists clench as Elena arose from her seat to embrace him. He was followed by that Lockwood boy and Jeremy. It looked like some sort of double date.

Jeremy squeezed in beside Bonnie, draping his arm around her; Tyler sat down beside Caroline and smiled at her. Stefan sat next to Tyler whilst Elena sat next to Jeremy, thank god.

"So what's the deal, you two back together or what?" Jeremy asked casually.

"Jeremy!" Elena gasped.

Stefan chuckled. "Your sister and I aren't back together, we're just friends," he smiled at Elena who, to my surprise, smiled back.

"Cool," Jeremy responded. "Hey Elena there's some blonde dude checking you out at the bar."

Stefan's head whipped up and glared at me. I held up my drink to him in a friendly salute.

"That would be, Klaus," Elena said, sighing, her eyes meeting mine for a moment in grave sadness. I simply grinned at her.

"Woah seriously," Tyler finally said something. "I thought he would be some old guy."

"Technically, he is, if you think about it," Caroline said.

Tyler shrugged in agreement. However, my attention moved away from them as I decided to toy with them. Across the bar I could see a rather attractive blonde haired woman with legs up to her chin. I licked my lips in anticipation as I got off from my stool and went over to her. She looked me up and down and smiled seductively. I smirked at her, knowing it was going to be easy to make Elena's blood boil.

Elena's POV

I snuck disgusted glances at Klaus and his public displays of affection with his blonde friend. It was seriously off putting for my night out with my friends. Even when Damon got here I was still pretty bummed. But Caroline said something that caught my attention.

"Okay, Elena, _what _are we gonna do for your birthday?" Caroline asked, doing a tiny little happy jump in her seat. Tyler looked at her with so much admiration I was beginning to wander what I had missed whilst I was away.

"Oh my god I haven't even thought about it yet," I admitted, honestly.

Caroline frowned at me. "C'mon, Elena, it's your eighteenth!"

"Well in that case it's simple. We go into the city, visit a couple of clubs, get a little bit wasted, done and dusted," Damon grinned at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"We could always throw something at the grill," Bonnie suggested.

"Or we could always have another party at the falls?" Tyler shrugged.

My eyes lit up. "I like that idea!"

"It's perfect! So when should we throw it? Saturday? After the car wash?" Caroline said. We all agreed.

"Let's just hope no one gets attacked by a killer animal in the woods," I tilted my head in Damon's direction. He threw his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Okay, okay, I won't do anything stupid that could expose me!" he said.

"And what about anything stupid that _won't _expose you?" Jeremy asked.

"That I can't promise," he admitted. Bonnie, Caroline and I laughed while Jeremy, Tyler and even Stefan chuckled.

I could already feel the tension lifting and everything was going back to normal. A half hour passed and Klaus had left with the blonde girl twenty minutes previous and I was beginning to get pretty hot.

"Hey, you guys I'm just gonna go get some air," I excused myself from the group.

"You want me to come with?" Bonnie asked.

"No I'm good," I smiled at her and left the Grill. I decided I needed to be alone for a while so I turned the corner into the back of the grill. However when I got there I went round the corner I was met with a man and a woman in an extremely intense make-out session, with the man kissing her neck while the woman was moaning.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," I apologized in a panic. But before I could turn on my heel and walk away, the man's head shot up. I was then met with Klaus' grey blue eyes. There was a thin thread of blood at the corner of his mouth. Fear shot through me as the woman dropped down to the ground; however she wasn't dead thank god.

"Good evening, Elena," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "If you're trying to make me jealous then you might as well give up now."

He looked confused. "What made you think I was trying to make you jealous?"

"Well let's see, that's the _second _girl you've flaunted in front of me, today," I stated. He started to approach me let a predator would its prey.

"Is it working then?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No," I said, a little too quickly.

"See, I think it is," he said seductively. He was about two feet away from me when his face went pale and blank and he collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. I got down to his height and put my arm around him.

"Klaus what's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned and pretty scared. With one final gut wrenching sound, Klaus coughed up blood. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He let out an exhausted sigh as he stared down at the blood in front of him. And in an instant he was gone. He was gone, leaving me with one thought and one thought only. What the _fuck _just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can guess what's going on, I take my hat off to you!<strong>

**A little announcement, I have started writing a Elijah/Elena fic called 'Who Am I To Say'. Basically it's all about how Elijah is in love with Elena. Klaus finds out and decides to punish his brother for trying to kill him by killing Elijah and taking Elena away from him and when Elijah wakes up he realises he has to save Elena before Klaus makes him his forever. So wither you're a Elejah or a Klena fan it's got a bit for both :) (however it's mostly Elijah/Elena)**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading :)**

**-Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow did I enjoy writing this chapter! I won't say too much but there are some traces of Delena, Klena, a new/old character makes an appearance and we find out what the hell is up with Klaus!**

**Links to the Bonnie, Caroline and Elena's dresses PLUS two banners for this story (one for Klaus/Elena and one for Elspeth/Elijah) are on my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Not Alone-Darren Criss (for Delena)  
>Spotlight-Mute Math (for CarolineBonnie/Elena)  
>Never Say Never-The Fray<br>All at One-The Fray (for Klena)  
>Songbird-Fleetwood Mac (got a classic in there, for end scene.) <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Elena's POV

Before I knew it three days had passed and the night of the Founders party. At around five Bonnie and Caroline made their way round to my house with their dresses and make-up. I was happy with this, it was normal. But there was a part of me that made me worried. I hadn't seen Klaus in three days. And I was still concerned about the whole coughing fit. It was like Klaus was weak for some reason, a reason I was determined to find out. But my mind drifted away from that as Bonnie and Caroline met me up in my room.

Bonnie and I decided to do Caroline first as she took the longest to get ready for she demanded perfection. As I began to curl Caroline's hair, Bonnie got started on her makeup. That was when the questioning started.

"So do you think Klaus left town?" Caroline asked.

I slightly laughed. "Are we seriously gonna talk about that right now?"

"Yes," Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time and the three of us laughed.

I sighed and shook my head. "I dunno. I mean it was pretty crazy the way he just ran away," I thought for a moment. "Anyway it's probably for the best; I need to get over him."

Bonnie smiled at me. "Think yourself lucky. At least you didn't have a serious relationship or something like that."

I shrugged figuring she made a good point.

"Yeah, Bonnie's right, I mean it's not like you slept with him," Caroline laughed and was soon joined in. I tried to join in the laughter but my fake laugh would've given it away. Instead my face went scarlet.

"Yeah, as if I would," I laughed.

Caroline and Bonnie went silent. There faces filled with shock and amusement. My eyes went back to Caroline's hair as she gaped at me through the mirror.

"Oh," Caroline said.

"My," Bonnie said.

"GOD!" they both shouted in unison.

I gave them an annoyed, panicked look. "Would you two shut up? Jeremy is just downstairs!"

"How could you not tell us, Elena?" Caroline said in a whisper/yell.

"Well I'm sorry I guess it kinda slipped my mind! What did you expect me to say? Oh hey guys I'm back from being kidnapped by Klaus, I fell in love with him, he's probably going to come back to get me putting all of you guys in danger, but before I forget you should probably know that I had sex with him!" I said, annoyed.

"Don't be like that, Elena! So tell us, what was it like? Was he good? On a scale of one to ten how good was he?" Caroline asked quickly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline the guys been alive for over a thousand years, surely he'd be experienced by now," she said as if it was completely obvious.

"You guys! I am seriously not going to have this conversation with you guys!" I nearly screamed at them through my embarrassment.

Caroline sighed. "I bet you would with Elspeth," she said, sadly.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" I insisted.

Bonnie sighed dramatically. "No, it's totally understandable, I mean you and her were close when you were with Klaus, I mean it's not like we've all been best friends our entire lives or anything."

I sighed. "Do you guys really wanna know?"

"Eh, yes!" Caroline said obviously.

I rolled my eyes. "Well in that case, it was...good."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Good? Really Elena? You had sex with a thousand year old vampire that you're in love with and the best you can come out with is 'good'."

"Okay it was _really _good," I went red again. Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Okay it was amazing!" I blurted out.

They both smiled triumphantly. "So when did you do it?" Caroline asked.

I curled another strand of her hair. "On the night I left," I said kinda sadly.

"Hmm, at least you gave him something to remember you by," Bonnie winked at me and she and Caroline laughed.

"No, it wasn't like some goodbye thing; it was more in the moment. And it was romantic, and it was loving and it was real," I wasn't aware the words had escaped my mouth until I had said them. I looked to Bonnie and Caroline whose faces were filled with some thing of adoring happiness. We quickly finished Caroline, then Bonnie, then finally me.

The hour eventually reached eight and it was time to go. Bonnie looked amazing in a low cut, deep purple dress with a dark purple bow around the middle and a black corsage on the bust. Caroline looked stunning in a light pink one shoulder dress. As for me, I kept it simple with an LBD with a sweetheart neckline and thick straps with my hair curled and pinned up. We took Caroline's car and were at Tyler's within fifteen minutes. The party had started about forty five minutes ago and already the dance floor was crowded with people.

We were greeted by Tyler who couldn't keep his eyes off Caroline. They quickly left to go get a drink and dance leaving me and Bonnie contemplating wither or not there was a thing between them. However, our conversation was put on hold when Jeremy approached us, asking Bonnie to dance. As they went away, I was alone, looking around for a familiar face to socialise with.

"Miss Gilbert," a smooth voice said from behind me. I turned around to face Damon's sea blue eyes gazing at me. I smiled at him dressed in a suit. He grinned at me. "Might I say you look _ravishing _this evening, m'lady?"

I smirked at him, stifling a laugh. "Why thank you good sir," I curtsied.

He extended his arm to me. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing his head.

"You may," I grinned as I took his arm and he led me onto the dance floor. He spun me away from him then pulled me back to him.

"You seen Klaus recently?" he asked.

I sighed. "Can we _not _talk about him please; I really do not give a shit about him."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked over my shoulder. "Because he's standing right over there."

I spun around on my heel super quick with a gasp. But he wasn't there, there was a simply chuckle from Damon.

I turned round to see his amused face. "Asshole," I began to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hey, I'm sorry, please just dance with me?" he stuck out his lower lip and made a puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes and laughed, swaying with him. He grinned triumphantly. "So have you heard from Elspeth?" he asked randomly.

"Nope, not at all, why?" I asked, confused. I thought he and Ellie hated each other.

"Just wondering," he shrugged but I knew something was up.

I gaped at him. "Damon you don't? You have feelings for her, don't you?"

He twirled me around. "No," he said non-convincingly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you know? Damon has a crush! Damon freaking Salvatore has a 5th grade crush!"

"Okay, okay so what if I do?" he said. "It's embarrassing enough."

"Aww come on I think it's cute," I laughed.

Damon's face then went blank before looking at me seductively. I questioned his look. In response he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Don't look now, but Klaus is over by the bar."

He was right, from the corner of my eye I could spot his smug expression as he scanned the dance floor. His grey blue eyes searching for something. No, not something, someone. And by the expression and the way his gaze locked with me, I was pretty sure he had spotted me.

"He's been making you feel jealous all week hasn't he?" Damon whispered in a sensual tone. I smiled, knowing what he was getting to and nodded slowly. "Shouldn't you at least through some back at him?" he asked before pulling away and looking me in the eye. His gaze had a slight twinkle. He smirked as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face. Before he lowered his head and placed a soft, delicate kiss on my lips.

Well at least, that's how it started off. Before I knew it, it became a lot rougher with a lot more passion. His hands tangled in my hair as I brought my hands to his neck. The sound of a glass shattering was heard but I chose to ignore it. As I grew breathless I pulled away, remembering my place. I looked at him for a minute before we both burst out laughing. I practically just made out with my best friend! And surprisingly he felt the same as he laughed along with me. When we finished laughing and took a step closer to me again, running his fingers over my hair.

"That was quite a good show, we put on, Miss Gilbert," he nudged his head in the bars direction and noticed on the waiter's cleaning up the mess of a broken glass where Klaus had previously been standing. I laughed. "I hate to say it but I need to go speak with Stefan for a moment, may you pardon my absence?"

"I shall," I smiled triumphantly at him. He smiled back before lightly kissing me again before disappearing.

Caroline's POV

I left Tyler to go find Bonnie to see if she wanted to get a drink when something stopped me. I made my way outside but realised that it was completely isolated from the party. And soon I found out why. I was pushed up against the wall by the neck. I was met with the grey blue eyes I had seen for the first time at the other side of the bar the other day.

"Hello, Caroline," he said politely.

"Klaus," I choked, finding it hard to breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted a little chat," he said before dropping me, I fell to my knees gasping for air. I looked up at him, confused.

"Since when have you ever been interested in me?" I scoffed at him and glared.

He chuckled. "My, my, you are a young one aren't you? Not even a year old and you're already standing up against the oldest of them all. I must say you have guts."

I rolled my eyes. "Is this all we're going to talk about?"

He glared at me. "What I want to know is how you can explain what's been happening to me lately?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, why am I coughing up blood and my vision keeps going hazy and I keep losing balance and getting incredible migraines?" He nearly yelled at me.

I was startled. "How the hell am I supposed to know anything about that?"

"Because your boyfriend is a werewolf!" He hissed at me.

I sighed. "Look I'm sorry but I don't know anything!" I got up and began to walk away.

"You don't get back here I will snap your neck within a second," he threatened.

I chuckled and turned on my heel. "Oh that's a great idea, try and get Elena to forgive you for that." I walked away from him and back into the party where I let out a sigh of relief. I wanted to burst into tears. I was completely shaking. I felt faint. That had to be the scariest moment of my life.

Luckily, Stefan managed to see me before I could do anything. He came to my side and took me back outside to get some air, luckily Klaus was gone.

"Caroline, hey Caroline look at me," I must of spaced out because I was now sitting down with Stefan crouched in front of me, cupping my face. I met his gaze. "What happened?"

"Klaus happened," I murmured in a whisper. Stefan's eyes filled with shock. "I need to talk to Damon."

Elena's POV

I was alone on the dance floor as Tyler had just left me after feeling this urge to go see Caroline **(a/n wolf boy senses :P). **Well not for too long, as I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around my waist. I let out an irritated sigh and turned around, only to be met with those cold grey blue eyes I had been dreading the entire night.

"That was quite a show you put on with Damon earlier," he whispered in my ear as he took my hand and placed a hand on my waist. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and swayed with him.

"You saw that?" I sighed.

He growled. "Don't act like it wasn't intentionally, you knew I was there," he twirled me under his arm and pulled me closer. "And it wasn't very nice."

"Oh so you flirting with all those girls was nice then?" I hissed at him.

"Ah ha! So you were jealous!" he said triumphantly.

I tore away from him in disgust and stormed outside. I should've known he would follow. "Of course I was jealous!" I nearly screamed at him. "I care about you so much! And I have so many feelings for you, feelings I never knew I had! And I see you talking and flirting with girls the exact same way you did with me! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

He was in front of me in an instant. Before I knew it, his lips were crashing against mine and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Scratch that, I didn't _want_ to do anything to stop it. My arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth as we both battled for domination. I pulled away for breath and rested my forehead against his.

"Don't you dare say we can't be together or that we can't do this," he warned.

"Can we?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face. "I know we can," he said simply before lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Klaus," our moment was ruined by a voice I couldn't recognise.

Klaus' face looked alarmed and he slowly turned around. I looked at the voice. There stood a woman, she was very beautiful. She had long black hair and the bluest eyes you could ever see. I rudely gaped at her.

"Elena go back inside," Klaus said without looking at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"Now! Elena!" he urged me. I quickly walked away from him, however before I could go back inside I turned and met his eyes. He apologised with a simple look then returned to glare at the woman. As I went back inside I was beginning to wonder who the woman was and how she could have such an affect on Klaus.

However my wondering was cut short when I heard Caroline calling my name. "Elena!" she said gently grabbing my arm.

"Caroline what's up?" I turned to see she was also joined by Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie looked slightly shaken.

"You need to come with us," she said simply and led me to a closed off room in the house where we were joined by Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy.

"What's going on?" I asked, growing confused.

"Elena sit down, we need to tell you something," Jeremy said. I gave him a confused look that he simply ignored.

I sat down obediently. I felt like I was in some sort of intervention.

"Elena, have you noticed anything strange about Klaus lately?" Damon asked.

I waited for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, the other night he kept coughing up blood but I didn't think much of it, why?"

Stefan sighed. "When was the last time you saw someone coughing up blood."

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me. "Not since Rose. But Klaus can't be suffering from a werewolf bite can he?"

"No," Damon said. "But he is dying."

I stared up at him in shock, the words hitting me like a bullet. "How? He's a hybrid nothing can kill him!"

Damon sighed and pulled a book out of his jacket. It was old and tattered and looked ancient. "It explains it all in here. The journal says that no body can hold that much power. And that when there is a breach in nature, nature will fight back to insure that balance is restored. A lot like Bonnie when she gets her nose bleeds."

I felt tears in my eyes.

"The journal says, that by the time of Klaus' third full moon, he'll be dead," Stefan added, his voice filled with sympathy.

"But there has to be a spell! A spell to turn him back to an Original! They did it before, surely they can do it again," I protested as I felt tears slip.

"Well yeah they can but-," Caroline started.

"Caroline!" Damon hissed and she shut up.

"No, Caroline I wanna hear it," I insisted.

Caroline looked up at Damon who looked down. "In order for Klaus to keep his werewolf side dormant," Caroline sighed and I could see tears form in her eyes. "The doppelganger has to die."

* * *

><p><strong>I ain't even gonna put a dan dan dannnnnn! In fact I ain't even gonna comment.<strong>

**A couple of things to say then I promise you can go away (or you know, if you're nice you can leave a review).  
>I know I mentioned this last chapter but now I've realised it's happening to other people I feel as though I have to bring it up! Recently, as some of you may know, I've only been receiving half the reviews I usually get. I won't go into as much detail as I did last time but I will say this. Reviews are what makes us authors happy and makes us think that are writing is worth updating! So please, if you are reading this story (wither you like, love or even hate it) please, please, PLEASE review! It means a lot! And also, thank you to those of you who DID review!<strong>

**Okay, rambling over! **

**One last thing before I go! For those of you who don't know, there is an AMAZING author out their called and she is currently writing TWO Klena stories called The Wolf and an other called For the Entertainment. Both of these stories are fantastic and definitely worth checking out! So go over there and look at them and give her a review because god knows she deserves them!**

**Okay, I'm done now! Please, please, please leave a review! Because happy author=quicker updates and quicker updates=happy reader!**

**-Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow you guys thank you so much for the feedback on last chapter! You guys are seriously amazing!**

**I feel really bad leaving you guys with this, because it's REALLY short and REALLY bad! But I felt there was some stuff I HAD to have happen and have cleared up before I can get back into the action! However, fear not next chapter should be up soon! **

**Shout out to because...well just because she's awesome!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade (for first part)  
>Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation (for Klaus and ... scene)<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Elena's POV

I spent the night tucked up in bed, crying my eyes out and hugging my pillow. Klaus was going to die, but I could save him. But I didn't want to die. I never wanted to die. But could I really sit by and let Klaus die? I loved him; I wanted to be with him. But did he feel the same way? Did he love me? Would he die for me to live? I knew what I had to do; I had to find out for myself.

I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tight sweater and grabbed my keys and, in the middle of the night, set out to find Klaus. I figured he would've taken up residence in Alaric's old place so I went there. So many thoughts coursing through my mind. I was going to tell him that I loved him. I was going to go over there and confess that I loved him. Sure, he already knew that but I never actually _told _him that I loved him. There was a part of me that couldn't help but get excited as I made my way up the stairs to Alaric's place.

I knocked on the door, almost jumping up and down. But my heart sank when the door swung open. There was a woman there, dressed in only a man's shirt. My mind jumped when I realised that it was the girl from the party. The one with the black hair and the blue eyes. She smiled at me remembering who I was.

"Uh, sorry, is Klaus here?" I asked, my voice shaking a little bit.

"Yeah, he's just in the shower," she said casually. "You can wait if you want."

Her words stung. "No it's fine, will you just tell him I stopped by."

"Of course," she smiled, running a hand through her messy sex hair. "You're Elena, right?" she pointed at me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, confused.

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, how rude of me, my name's Sofia, Klaus' girlfriend."

The moment those words left her mouth I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. _This _was the Sofia that had once been Klaus' lover. _This _was the Sofia who had left Klaus heartbroken. _This _was the Sofia that Klaus had fallen in love with.

Before saying another word I turned on my heel and ran, ran as fast as I could, ran as fast as I could away from my horror.

Damon's POV

I cursed as the phone went to voicemail for fifteenth hundred time. God why did Elspeth have to be so in love with Elijah that she ignored all phone calls from people! I threw my phone on the ground before lying down on the ground. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't get this girl off of my mind. I mean it's not like she was anything special, all we did was kiss. So why did I miss her so much?

My thoughts were interrupted when Elena burst through the front door. I got up and turned around and met her eyes. They were watery and glazed and she was crouching down on the ground before she hid her face from me by placing her head in her hands. I was at her side in moments putting an arm around her. I knew she hated crying in front of people, especially me. Well what did you expect, I _am _her best friend.

"C'mon, Lena. Let's get you upstairs," I hauled her up onto her feet and carried her upstairs, effortlessly. I sat her down on my bed and cupped her face. "Elena, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I want him dead, Damon. Klaus is going to die and I don't care."

Klaus' POV

I arrived back at the apartment after going to Elena's. However she hadn't been there so I simply guessed that she had gone to the Salvatores. In my opinion I really hated her being friends with Stefan but it was her choice and I respected that. Did I _really _just think that?

As I swung the door open I wasn't surprised to see Sofia sitting on my couch. However I am surprised to see her hair all messy and her dressed in one of my shirts.

"Might I ask _why _you're dressed in one of my shirts?" I asked, taking my jacket off and placing it on the chair.

She smiled sweetly. "I just missed the smell of them. I missed the smell of _you_," she purred standing up and stalking over to me.

I shook my head as she placed her hands on my shirt. "I don't want to play your games anymore," I pushed her off of me and walked away from her. "Instead, I would quite appreciate it if you left."

"Aww now where would the fun in that be?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip and placing her hands on her hips.

I chuckled darkly. "You know I can make you do whatever the hell I want."

She smiled seductively. "Yes, Klaus, make me! For you I'm your dirty little slave girl!" she said tugging on my shirt again.

I pushed her away again. "I told you I don't want to play any more games with you!"

She ran a hand through her hair and laughed. "I'll bet you play those types of games with Elena," I turned around and glared at her. "Oh yes, that's right, you only had sex with her once and then she ran away."

"How do you know any of this?" I asked.

She shrugged and smiled. "I have friends everywhere, Klaus, just like you," she paused for a moment. "Speaking of Miss Elena, she dropped by while you were out."

I jolted upright. Elena had been here. And Sofia had been here. And Sofia had been dressed in nothing but my shirt. She would've thought that...

I grabbed Sofia's neck and pinned her against the wall. "You had this planned all along _didn't _you?" I hissed at her.

"Why of course I did," she said as if it were obvious.

"But why, why would you do that?" I screamed at her.

"Because you belong with _me_!" she hissed.

I released her and took a step back. "Don't give me that bullshit. _You _left _me_!"

"I only left because I wanted you to come after me," she said casually. She didn't have that passion in her voice like Elena did. It irritated me.

I scoffed. "Likely story, Sofia, even if that was remotely true I don't care. What you did was unforgiveable!"

"You seem to forgive Elena pretty quickly, why not me?" she asked, shrugging.

"Because Elena loves me! And I love her too!" I blurted out.

She glared at me. "You're wrong, Klaus. You only love me. Me and me alone. And you're gonna realise that sometime _very _soon," she hissed at me before disappearing. I let out an irritated sigh, thinking in my head what the hell I was gonna do to convince Elena I didn't sleep with Sofia.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't going to leave it there but decided to because 1) I'm evil. 2) I'm tired, for it is one in the morning and I need to sleep!<strong>

**Sorry for the shortness and terribleness but I shall make it up to you next chapter!**

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**

**-Sarah**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my god I suck. I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had school :(**

**This chapter is very much a filler, but I want to give you a little bit more cute Klena before things get really depressing and dramatic. Unfortunately we only have about four or five chapters left of this story, however, if people want a sequel I will be more than happy to make one! However, I'll most likely take a month or two break in order to work on "Who Am I To Say" because I haven't updated since the first chapter :P**

**Enjoy:)  
><strong>

**Songs I Listened To:**

**It's Not Over-Secondhand Serenade  
>Stay With Me-You Me At Six<br>Fireworks-You Me at Six  
>Vulnerable-Secondhand Serenade<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Elena's POV

I awoke to yelling downstairs. I'd fallen asleep in Damon's room after crying myself to sleep. I looked down and found myself dressed in the pink pyjamas that I kept at the Boarding house in case I ever decided to stay over. The yelling only got louder so I quickly sat up and got out of bed. I slowly walked downstairs and listened to the yelling, the voices becoming more and more identifiable.

"Would you please just leave?" I heard Damon bark.

"Not until you let you me see Elena!" the voice pierced through me, causing my stomach to churn. Klaus was here. He was here for me. This couldn't end well. I peered from the top of the stairs, unseen by the men downstairs. Klaus growled and pushed Damon up against the wall by the neck. "Unlike my brother, Mr Salvatore. I'm a rather impatient man. I wouldn't hesitate to rip your heart out of your chest if you don't give me what I want!"

"I'm gonna have to call your bluff, you wouldn't hurt Elena like that," Damon laughed.

Klaus clenched a fist at his side and raised his hand in perfect line with Damon's chest.

"Stop!" I screamed, appearing at the top of the staircase. Both of their heads snapped around and Klaus quickly dropped Damon who rubbed his neck and glared at Klaus.

"Elena..." Klaus started taking a step closer to the stair case but I took a step back and Damon placed a hand on his chest and held him back giving him a cautioning look. "Elena, I never slept with Sofia!" Klaus yelled.

I shook my head and scoffed. "You know, Klaus. At least when Stefan slept with Katherine he had the _decency _to tell me the truth!" I retaliated.

Klaus frowned. "Elena, please you have to believe me! I would never hurt you like that! Elena don't you understand it's you that I chose, not her! She just wants to cause trouble! Please Elena, if you love me at all you'll no it's true!"

I stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down, not knowing wither or not to believe him or not. I loved Klaus, I loved him so much. But that didn't mean he didn't love me back. That didn't mean that he didn't sleep with Sofia. However, there was something in his eyes, something that told me he was genuine, something that told me that he wasn't lying. Something was convincing me that he was telling the truth.

I quickly got up from the step and ran down the stairs, following Klaus' eyes as he anticipated my next move. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I paused and looked at him again, his eyes pleading for understanding and belief. I sighed before running into his arms.

Klaus let out a relieved sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder. He soothed my hair as I felt him smile against my neck. I soon became aware of our audience and quickly pulled away from Klaus and met Damon's awkward eyes.

I giggled at him and then Klaus but was then cut off my a yawn to which Klaus chuckled at.

"Did I wake you?' he asked, cupping my face.

"No," I said a little too quickly before yawning again.

He smiled at me. "Look, why don't you get some sleep..."

"No," I protested, by this time Damon had left.

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my hair. "I have things to do anyway," I pouted as he spoke to which he found amusing. "Besides, I promise I'll be there when you wake up," he whispered in my ear. And then he was gone, vanished, leaving me standing in the living room. I sighed happily before making my way up the stairs.

I almost jumped when I saw Damon standing there, an unpleasant and unhappy expression on his face.

"Why the face?" I asked, furrowing my brows in my tired confusion.

Damon looked away from me and grimaced. I was beginning to really freak out. "So you and Klaus...you're kinda together now aren't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

Damon looked hurt. "You gonna tell him that he's dying?"

"Well of course, I am," I said obviously.

He flinched. He was in front of me in a moment. "Do you _plan _on getting yourself killed?" he hissed.

I sighed. "Damon, I'm going through this again..."

"What makes you are?" he said, menacingly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned away from him. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I came insanely close to loosing you before, I'm not going to do it again," I began to become fearful of his words. There was something that looked like hurtful evil in his eyes that sent fear racing through me. All of a sudden, he grabbed, no he _snatched _my vervain necklace from my neck and clutched it in his hand. I looked at him in a moment of pure shock. With his free hand he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head closer. I struggled in his grasp trying not to look him in the eye but it was no use, he was too strong. His pupils enlarged and decreased in size as he spoke.

"You will forget everything we told you about Klaus' curse and the sacrifice. You will forget that in order for him to live you have to die. You will not tell him anything about it," Damon finished, and then everything went blurry.

…

"Klaus! Klaus this isn't funny!" I yelled to the air. Klaus and I had been together for the past two hours and he had finally decided to take me to a house he was using just outside of town. But now he was hiding from me. Which wasn't good because I hated being snuck up.

I crouched and went onto my hands and knees and checked under the bed, nothing. But as I got up I felt two arms grab my waist and I screamed. However as I heard an amused chuckle behind me I knew it was safe. Or was it really?

"You know I hate being snuck up on!" I yelled at him as I turned around to face him. His grey blue eyes were filled amusement. He stared at me lovingly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He gently kissed my lips before sighing.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

I sighed in defeat. "Fiinnnneee," I said as if the word was torturous.

He grinned before kissing me again, however, this time it was hard. His lips were soft against mine as his tongue slipped into my mouth, both of us battling for dominance. I pulled away from him to breath, but not for too long before my lips met his again in a moment of hunger. With a moan he picked me up and in a moment we were on the bed with me lying beneath him whilst he hovered above me with his hand behind my neck. His lips then went to my neck, leaving kisses here and there. My hands went to his belt to which he shot up at and met my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, keeping his gaze. "Yes, why? Aren't you?"

He smiled slightly. "Of course I am," he said, stroking my cheek with his finger.

"Then why are you hesitating?' I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He sat up and looked away from me. "Well, it's just that, last time we did this, I woke up and you weren't there."

I got up and straddled him and cupped his face. "Hey, look at me," his questioning eyes met mine. "I'm not going anywhere. Because right here," I rested my head against his forehead. "Is where I need to be."

He looked up at me. "Why are you with me? Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because you're a lost cause," I said, looking down at him. "And lost causes turn me on," I smiled down at him.

He smiled at me, dimples and all and I felt like I could melt. "Come here."

..

"Favourite movie?" I asked.

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "Clockwork Orange," he smiled. "And let me guess, yours is...St. Elmo's Fire?"

I shot up a bit. "How did you know?" I asked, surprise.

He began circling my hand with his fingers. "You told me, you said every time it rained and you had nothing to do, you would wrap your self up in your duvet and watch it."

I smiled at him. "I cant believe you remember."

We had been like this for god knows how long. After our previous _ahem activities_, we had been lying like this, nude under the blankets, just talking about anything.

"What made you come across it?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

I smiled at the memory. "My mom used to have this incredibly scary crush of John Stamos. She showed me the movie when I turned thirteen. I used to watch it with her every Christmas Eve. But then that turned into every rainy day," I stared into space. "Even after she died I continued."

"I'm sorry they died, to lose one parent is a misfortune, to lose both is truly tragic," he kissed my hand I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I guess it's sad sometimes, but at least I have you," I smiled slightly at him before his lips met mine in a soft and sweet kiss. Our fingers intertwined as he pulled away and I rested my forehead against his. I felt like I was home. I felt like I was safe. I felt like I was in love. I felt happy.

**No One's POV (:L)**

The black haired woman looked over her shoulder for anyone could be following her. But she was right to be careful. This town was crawling with vampires that wanted her dead. She turned the corner and was met by being crushed against the wall. She struggled against the male's grip but was too weak for him. Well, he _was _far more older. He then pushed her away from him pushing her shoulder down and keeping her arm stretched back. She hissed in pain.

"You should know better than to keep me waiting, Sofia," the male's voice hissed, pushing her away completely. She spun on her heel.

"You should know that I tend to make men wait, Gregory," Sofia smiled seductively as Gregory looked her up and down suggestively before pulling her into a lover's embrace and kissing her hard and passionately. They pulled away after a while and leaned against both the opposite sides of the alley to each other.

"So what is it, after all these years, you want from me now?" he asked, raising and an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I need you to do me a favour," she said.

He stared at her questioningly. "And what payment would there be?"

"I can give you the satisfaction of watching your sister die," she said, smiling her brilliant smile.

Gregory thought for a moment. He hated his sister with a passion. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to lure her back to Mystic Falls," she said simply.

"And how do I do that?" he asked, confused.

"According to my sources, she has developed feelings for the older Salvatore, being the pathetic girl she is. You threaten him, you threaten her. You make sure she knows he's in danger and it will be plain sailing from there," Sofia explained.

He shrugged. "Seems easy enough."

"So do we have a deal," she extended her hand. Gregory shook it.

"What exactly are you planning on doing, Sofia?" he asked.

"What else? Killing Elena and making Klaus mine for eternity," she said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short again! I just need fillers! Drama starts next chapter I promise you!<strong>

**Please don't forget to review and next chapter should be asap :)**

**-Sarah :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Would seriously just like to take the time to apologize to you guys about lack of update! I have a lot of plans for whats going to happen and this is I think my last filler chapter before all the action gets put into motion. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, partly because of Klena filler fluff but mostly because of well...just read and guess why I was hyped!**

**Didn't listen to any music for this chapter although if I look back on this chapter then a good song that goes along well with the fluffiness of this chapter would be Tonight by Boyce Avenue, simply amazing.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

**No One's POV**

Gregory stalked the young vampire until he was fully cornered around the back of the Grill. He shook his head at his sister's taste in men. This _boy _was incredibly arrogant and thought highly of himself when there wasn't much to be thought of. He turned around and his ice blue eyes glared at him. Gregory smiled at him casually. Damon Salvatore looked him up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" he sneered. So arrogant.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gregory began to circle Damon, like he was some sort of prey. Damon eyed him suspiciously.

"I honestly don't care who are you, what you want but I'm not a guy to be messed with right now," he hissed at Gregory and began to walk away but he was quickly stopped when Gregory was in front of him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said simply.

Damon arrogantly raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Gregory looked Damon up and down before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Damon hissed in pain and glared at the ground in front of him. "Because," Gregory's hand moved up to Damon's neck. "You're all part of the plan," and by adding the slightest bit of pressure, Damon went limb, unconscious.

**Elspeth's POV**

"Okay so you pretty much just press the triangle shaped button and it plays the song, and the line at the bottom of the screen controls the volume," I explained to one of the Originals, who's name I had learned to be Iris. Iris smiled at me thankfully and pressed the play button on the iPod in front of her and smiled to herself as she listened to the music, I patted her on the back and got up and walked away to go see what the others were up to. Elijah had been away for a couple of days in search for a more permanent place for the group of Originals to stay and I missed him. Since he woke up, we hadn't really spent that much time together.

However as I walked away, a hand grabbed my wrist. I jumped in shook and turned around was met with a pair of emerald green eyes. Of all the Originals, this was the one I hated the most. Darius was the type of vampire that made my skin crawl. I didn't know wither it was his dark charm or his mischievous smile but all in all he creeped me out.

He smirked at my irritated expression. "And why must you wear this face, m'lady?" he murmured kissing my hand.

I snatched my hand away. "Piss off, Darius," I hissed.

He quickly grabbed my waist and glared at me. "You will obey me, maiden," he snapped at me, harshly.

"Darius," a smooth voice bellowed. I turned around quickly and was unaware of the huge smile I had plastered on my face. Elijah stood there, dressed in an un-tucked black button down shirt and black jeans. One of his most casual looks. He glared at Darius over my head. "I would expect you to show this young lady some respect for she has been nothing but kind to you," Elijah was in front of me, crowding over me so her could speak to Darius. "These are different times, brother. The woman of today have a choice in who they love."

Darius grumbled as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "I would've been better off with a dagger in my chest."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," I said under my breath. Elijah chuckled and I turned back around to face him. He smiled down at me and pulled my into his arms. "I missed you so much while you were gone."

"Likewise," he said simply and inhaled deeply. The moment was ruined when Iris entered the room with my blackberry in hand.

"Eh, Elspeth, it's for you, a man named Damon Salvatore," she smiled at me handing me the phone. I broke from Elijah and took it from her, ignoring Elijah's irritated look. An Original named Xander entered the room with an amused smile on his face as he threw himself down on the sofa.

"Oooo, is that you're boyfriend?" he said, Xander being Xander. I had known Xander for a few of centuries from the late 1700's till the early 1900's and he was the one who had adapted the best to modern day language.

I looked directly at Elijah as I spoke. "No, Xander, he is not my boyfriend," although I addressed Xander, in my head it sounded as though I had been reassuring Elijah, who seemed to slightly relaxed when I said it. I pressed the phone to my ear and left the room and went outside. "What do you want Damon?"

"Guess again," a menacing voice sneered down the phone.

My heart skipped a beat and I stared blankly in front of me. "Gregory," I sighed.

"Well done, sister," he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing on Damon's phone?" I asked, growing scared, not for myself but for Damon.

"Hmmm, well let's see if he can answer that shall we?" in the background a pained scream could be heard. My stomach began to churn and I froze.

"Gregory you dare hurt him!" I warned.

"See that's the thing, sister, I can. However, if you were to come and save him, then I may not kill him," Gregory said in a casual, yet frightening tone.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" I asked, sighing in frustration.

"You betrayed me, this is my payback, the difference is I'm giving you a choice," he hissed down the phone.

I sighed. "If I promise to be there in three hours, do you promise not to hurt him?"

Gregory chuckled triumphantly. "I promise."

"If I get there and find him severely hurt I won't be so nice about keeping you alive this time, you got it?" I sneered.

"Whatever, just be there," Gregory hung up. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I turned and saw Elijah talking happily with Iris and Xander. He couldn't come with me, his family needed him. I had to go myself.

I quickly sped into my room and packed a rucksack, packing things like a spare change of clothes, a couple of stakes and vervain darts etc, etc. Elijah then appeared in the doorway followed by Xander.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Mystic Falls," I said simply, putting more things in my bag.

"But why?" he asked.

I finished packing my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Gregory has Damon," I said and began to walk out the door but Elijah stopped me.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to let you go without me?" Elijah sneered.

I sighed and looked to Xander. "Can you give us a minute, Xander?" Xander shrugged yes and walked away. "Elijah, you're family needs you right now, I can't be selfish enough to take you away from them."

"But what if you get hurt? Or worse, killed?" he sneered.

"It's Gregory, Elijah," I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do I have the feeling that it has Klaus written all over it?" Elijah frowned at me.

I shook my head. "Klaus wouldn't hurt anyone that Elena loved."

"What even makes you think he loves her?" Elijah asked, unconvinced.

"I know him, Elijah," I stared at him blankly.

"You forget so do I. Klaus isn't capable of love," Elijah said flatly.

I glared at him. "That's where you're wrong. Klaus is more than capable."

Elijah snorted. "Please, I know him better than anyone else."

"Wrong again," I stared at him in disgust. "You know the facts, not the man." I pushed past him and headed for the door.

"You love him, don't you?" Elijah asked, his voice emotionless.

I froze and turned to see his blank face. "Not in the way you assume."

Elijah looked away from me. "If you're not back in twenty four hours I will come for you."

I looked at him for a long moment, unsure wither I should comfort him or not. He looked betrayed at the fact I stood up for Klaus. He looked saddened by the fact that I was leaving to go help someone he hated. He looked scared by the fact I may get hurt.

"Goodbye, Elijah," I said simply before heading out the door and not looking back once, holding back the tears.

Elena's POV

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Klaus asked, perched on my bed with his hands behind his head. I held up the next bikini top against my body, considering it.

"Well in the evening I have the party at the falls but before I can even think about that I have the car wash from eleven till about four in the afternoon," I explained.

"Ah so that's what the bikini's are all about! And here I was thinking you were just torturing me for your own amusement," Klaus said, a hint of humour behind his voice.

I turned around and smiled at him. He winked at me and I felt like I could just die right there. It was obvious that he saw this in my face.

"Come here," he demanded, I smiled shyly and made me over to him, standing over him at the side of my bed. He took my hand in his, and when I thought he was going to do something cute, he did something completely in his nature. He pulled on top of him and rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

I burst out laughing. "That was _not _fair!"

Klaus kissed me lightly. "What can I say? I'm _very _bad," he nearly yelled and began to kiss my neck. I laughed and tried to push his head to see meet my gaze but failed, he was far too preoccupied.

"Shh! Alaric is downstairs with Jeremy!" I hissed at him.

He smirked against my collarbone. "Oh my god Elena! Yeah, keep doing that, oh dear god!" Klaus began to moan rather loudly, loud enough for downstairs to hear. I hit his head in frustration and embarrassment. He chuckled against my neck but before he could do anything else I had squirmed away from underneath him. He perched himself on his elbows and glared at me.

"Get back here...now," he growled. I gave him an annoyed look and thought for a moment.

I shrugged. "Nope," I raced for the already open window and quickly stuck my leg out. I took one last look at Klaus' annoyed/amused expression and climbed all the way out, balancing on the window ledge. I carefully shuffled along till I was met with the large tree outside. I gently stepped onto the large branch before taking myself the entire way and climbing along. I quickly climbed down the tree and onto the lawn. I looked up at my window to see Klaus looking out with a smile on his face, shaking his head.

"If you want me! Come get me!" I shouted up to him but before I could turn around, there he was, standing right behind me. He looked at me, amused before picking me up bridal style, resulting in me screaming in surprised amusement. I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Well I caught you, I'm simply claiming my prize," and with that he kissed me and my mind was sent to a different universe I could only recognise as bittersweet passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry for the lack of update. Next chapter will probably most likely take place at the car wash and then Elena's birthday. Also you will find out what happens with Damon and Elspeth and Gregory.<strong>

**My god it was fun writing Elspeth again. Elijah was awesome to write too!**

**Just before I go I just really want to apologize to Olivia (. Pierce). I'm so sorry for not speaking to you for the past week or so but life has been pretty hetic! I plan to make it up to you in a way I sure as hell hope you'll like!**

**Please don't forget to review and thanks for reading!  
>-Sarah<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do apologise for the wait of this chapter but can you blame me? Because this is THE LONGEST CHAPTER! **

***Sigh* I know I've mentioned this about a million times already but I only received about five reviews last week. I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but I plan on making a sequel to this story. But in order to do that I have a goal. If I get 220 reviews or more I shall make a sequel. Okay? Got it? Good. On with the good part about the chapter.**

**I worked really hard on this chapter. However, there isn't much Klena in this chapter, I thought I'd save the best till last. I also thought I'd spend this chapter focusing on the other couples in this story, such as Elspeth/Damon, Elspeth/Elijah and a hint of Caroline/Tyler. (However it's mostly Elspeth/Damon!) **

**This chapter takes place on Elena's birthday and it involves the car wash and the party. There are traces of creepy Gregory and bitchy Sofia in this chapter btw...but it does result in some kickass Elspeth :)**

**Enjoy:)**

**Will put songs at the end :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**Elspeth's POV**

It was easy to track down Gregory, he had arrogantly forgotten to cover his tracks as the stench of his hatred and evil stuffed my nose uncomfortably. It made me worry, Gregory never forgot to cover his tracks, he was always careful. It was like he wanted to be found. He was 'hiding' in an abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. I opened the door to it to find Damon sitting there, drenched in blood. I ran to him. His face was sweating and he looked incredibly weak. All the colour in his face was washed out. He hands had been pinned to the arms of the chair by two wooden stakes, the same had been done with his feet. And as I looked at his arm I saw a tube that was seeping into his skin, a greeny yellow fluid flowing into his system. I followed it and was horrified when I saw an almost empty blood bag. However it wasn't blood in the bag. It was vervain.

I quickly snatched away the tube but as I did my eyes graced his body and saw several bullet wounds, with bullets still in them as well as wooden splinters in his neck. I cupped his face with my hands.

"Damon," I said in a panic. "Damon, it's Elspeth. Please, open your eyes."

His eye lids fluttered in the slowest motion however remained closed.

"Elspeth," he sighed, exhausted. "Trap."

I furrowed my brows. "What?"

"Trap," he sighed before passing out again.

My eyes widened. I knew Gregory would pull something like this, however I had been stupid enough to think that he had simply tortured Damon to get to me, not to trap me. I looked to Damon's feet and hands, removing all four of the stakes. I picked up one of them in my hand and began to stalk the room, looking for suspicious activity.

It was then I was pushed to the ground by a stone hard force, but that didn't weaken me fore long. I grabbed Gregory by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. My face was calm and sadistic whilst he tried to scare me by going full vamp. Whilst noting this, I accidentally gave him the advantage and he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall with my back to him. I hissed and made it look like I had given up, however the second he relaxed and pinned him against the floor by the neck and raised the stake above his heart.

"What do you want, brother?" I hissed down at him.

Gregory grinned. "I personally want nothing," I looked at him in confusion. "But she does," it was then I felt a burning sensation in my back to which I hissed at and fell off of Gregory. I reached up back to find an arrow in my back, however I could not reach it, making it an everlasting pain.

I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and turned to see Sofia who was smirking at me, with a crossbow in her hand.

"Sofia," I hissed at her.

She grinned. "Elspeth, how nice to see you," she tilted her head in a psychotic style.

"Can't say I feel the same," I sneered at her.

She tsked. "Now, now, Elspeth, no need to bes narky, I just wanted a little chat," her voice turned serious. "What the hell is causing Klaus to have the symptoms of a werewolf bite?"

I laughed. "What the hell thinks I would tell you?"

She smiled. "I hoped you'd say something like that." she kept her eyes on me. "Greg," she shouted.

Gregory made his way over to Damon, gun in hand. Damon was almost conscious, however not fully as he was still weak. Gregory aimed the gun at Damon's chest, shooting him five times.

Damon yelled out in pain making me wince. I lunged at Gregory and pushed him to the ground. However he grabbed the arrow in my back and for a split second I thought he was going to pull it out and help me. But instead he pushed it even further into my back. I screamed out. The pain was excruciating, sending a fire like sensation through my body.

"ELSPETH!" Damon yelled I looked up for a minute and saw Damon running towards me, but with a bang in the head he was knocked unconscious beside me. I rolled onto my side and wrapped an arm around him.

"Damon," I whimpered, feelings tears in my eyes. He looked dead.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gregory crouch down beside Damon, stake in hand.

"This is your last chance, Elspeth," Sofia's voice said. "Either you tell me how to save Klaus, or Damon dies. And don't think about trying anything stupid because I have werewolves friends here who can tell if you're lying."

I turned to Damon and then Gregory. "I'm afraid I'll have to call your bluff."

"So be it," Sofia sighed. "Gregory," she shouted. Gregory raised the stake, a look of hatred in his eyes. He was going to do it! As he lowered the stake I shouted.

"I'll tell you! Please don't hurt him!"

Gregory looked up at Sofia and smiled.

"The doppelgänger," I sighed, letting a tear fall. "The doppelgänger has to die."

"Very good, Elspeth," Sofia smiled as she approached me. "In reward you can have your pet back. Oh and this," Sofia grabbed the arrow in my back and pulled it out. I hissed in pain and she laughed.

I rolled onto my back and sat up on my elbows, glaring at her.

"You're pathetic and weak, Elspeth. You let your emotions get in the way so easily. You can't even kill the person you hate the most," she said, referring to Gregory. "I wonder what Elijah would say if he knew that the entire time he was dead you were fooling around with a younger model. Bet he wouldn't be so quick to fall in love with that girl," she gasped. "Oh wait that's right, he never _did _love you, didn't he? And he _never _will."

That did it. I lunged up and pushed Sofia up against the wall, turning full vamp.

"You think I let emotions get in the way? Yeah I do," I pushed her head against the window and she gasped in pain. "I let my hatred for you control my violence," I tightened my grip around her throat. "My anger at what you did to Klaus controls my mercifulness," I turned her back to me and still holding her arm pushed her body towards the ground. And with a hard kick, I broke her arm. She cried in pain and struggled against me but it was no use. I was too strong. I let her fall to the ground and crouched down beside her. "If I ever see you around this town, or anywhere near Elena, I'll smack that pretty little head of yours of you skinny little neck before you can see the hatred in my eyes as I kill you," her eyes widened in genuine shock and fear. "The only reason I'm not killing you now, is because I'm going to let Klaus do it himself."

I turned away from her and faced Gregory who looked stunned with my performance. "And as for you," I glared at him and frowned before my gaze softened. "I never gave up on you. It was you who gave up on me."

And with that, I grabbed Damon's body and got the hell out of there.

..

Elena's POV

I woke up to the sun seeping through the curtains in my window. My eyes fluttered open as they squinted on a note on the chair opposite my bed. It simply read:

**Wake up sleeping beauty. Do not despair, I simply went out of town for the day to get you something very special. I shall be back in your arms where I truly belong shortly. Happy Birthday, love.**

**-K.**

I smiled to myself, before getting up and stretching. I had a good feeling about today. Today was going to be a good day. I almost ran downstairs and found Ric, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan standing there. Their heads snapped around in my direction and I smiled.

"Well it's about god damn time!" Caroline exclaimed and made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Happy Birthday, Lena!"

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. Then it was Bonnie's turn, then Ric's, then Jeremy and finally Stefan. The morning was spent opening presents and eating breakfast. Caroline had given me the new The Script album, Bonnie gave me a new bracelet, Jeremy gave me a new camera, Ric gave me a cookbook (hinting at the fact that I was terrible in the kitchen) and Stefan gave me an original copy of Dracula.

It was a good morning. Almost good enough to make me forget that Klaus wasn't here with me.

Then it dawned on me. Where the hell was Damon?

"Hey Stefan, where's Damon?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

Stefan looked up in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, haven't seen him since yesterday, he's probably getting you a birthday present."

I nodded, but I had the weirdest feeling that something wasn't right.

..

Damon's POV

My eyes slowly opened at the sound of movement. I woke up and looked down at my body to find me shirtless and only wearing boxers. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I tried to put together the pieces of the day before. I had gone to the grill and some guy called Gregory was there. He knocked me unconscious. I woke up, he tortured me. It was unbearable. He stole my phone. He called someone. I can't remember who. However my question was answered when a beautiful blonde girl walked into the room. A face I could point out in a crowd of a million people.

Elspeth, my thoughts sighed.

And in her hand was a blood bag and a glass. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Good you're awake," she said sitting on the bed next to me. She poured the red liquid into the glass and handed it to me. "Drink, blood heals," she instructed.

I took the glass from her, eyeing her suspiciously. I took a drink, feeling my body slowly begin to feel better.

"What happened?" I sighed.

She sighed, and took a drink from the glass herself and sighed again. "Gregory took you. He tortured you. I saved you."

"That's not all," I tried my hardest to remember. "You got hurt."

She shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter," she held my hand and smiled weakly. "What matters I that you're okay."

"Stop that," I quietly snapped.

"Stop what?" she asked, confused.

"Distracting me," I whispered. She furrowed her brows in concern. "Why didn't you tell us about Klaus' curse before?"

She sighed and looked away from me and got up. "I was under a spell. A spell that prevented me from telling anyone what I knew. I couldn't tell anyone, it was physically impossible. Someone had to find out for the curse to be broken."

I got up and faced her as she began to walk out the room. "So what you just come back, save me, and leave?" I asked.

"Yes," she said nodding.

I shook my head. "May I remind you last time you were here you kissed me."

"You kissed _me_!" she snapped.

I looked her right in the eyes. "You kissed me back."

She looked away. "What are you trying to prove?"

I took her hand in mine and raised it under my chin, massaging her palm with my thumbs. "You have feelings for me," I said seductively.

She looked at me with scared eyes. "I do not."

"C'mon admit it, at some times you think I'm alright," I whispered.

"Occasionally, maybe, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel," she said in an irritated tone.

"Scoundrel, _scoundrel_," I emphasized, sounding offended. "I like the sound of that," I grinned.

She looked at her hand. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" I asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"You know what," she raised an eyebrow at me.

I scanned her face. She seemed tensed, scared, frightened even. And it was all because I was simply holding her hand. She was scared of something. "What are you afraid of?" I asked her.

"Afraid?" she repeated, surprised.

"You're trembling," I whispered, bringing my face closer to hers.

She shook her head, her eyes fixated with mine. "I'm not trembling."

I brought my face even closer. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice guys," she insisted.

"I'm a nice guy," I smiled, our lips an inch apart.

She shook her head. "No you're not," she pushed me away and I almost fell due to rate she pushed me at.

I quickly regained my balance. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?" I nearly yelled. "One minute you're acting like you're falling for me, the next you act like you want to kill me!"

"My problem! Is the fact that you expect to go through all this again, just like the first time even after you hurt me so much!" she yelled, confusing me entirely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

She scoffed and almost laughed. "Of course, you don't remember do you?" she picked up her rucksack and put it over her shoulder. "I wouldn't expect anything more anyway."

When she got downstairs I shouted down from her at the top of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Elijah," that hit me like a tonne of bricks, she began to walk away before turning back around and glaring at me. "You know, you may hate Elijah, but he's a good man. A hundred times more the man than you'll ever be."

And with that she left. She left the house. And she left me confused. What did she mean _again_? Had I been with her before and been such a dick that I forgot it. I couldn't have possibly forgotten _her. _Could I?

Elena's POV

I finished my fifth car with a little help from Stefan and Tyler when Caroline came over to help me with my sixth car. She was dressed in short shorts and a green bikini whilst I was similar expect for a satin one. She smiled at me as she began to clean the car.

"So what did Klaus get you for your birthday? Something special," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

I laughed and shook my head and sighed. "Actually no, I haven't seen him since last night."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That's weird, I would've thought he would show up in your bedroom at midnight completely naked, his incredible body glistening in the moonlight, as he-"

"Caroline!" I half gaped, half shouted.

She got out of her daze and shook her head. "Sorry Elena, you're boyfriend not mine," I smiled. Something that didn't go by unnoticed by Caroline. "Why the huge girlish grin on your face?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No one's ever said he was my boyfriend before," I giggled.

Caroline smiled. "Well they should start," she grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Need a hand?" a voice that I dreaded offered from behind me. Caroline looked over my head and glared.

I spun around on my heel and was met with Gregory's mischievous eyes. "What do you want, Gregory?" I hissed at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I do believe you call me Mr. Hampton whilst on school premises Elena," he smirked. "Speaking of which, I have noticed that you have seemed to be absent in the past week or so, care to explain?"

It was true, ever since Gregory had become my new English teacher I had begun skipping English. Which was a shame really since English was my favourite subject. I do believe Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie had still been going to his classes. It kinda made me want to go to English since Tyler would tell me all the funny stuff she did to Gregory using her witch voodoo. However, I had to put my safety first, witch or no witch Gregory was an uncontrollable force, one not to be reckoned with. Well at least, that's what Elspeth had said.

"Well can you blame her? You almost attacked her!" Caroline said in a rather quiet outburst. "And besides you're classes are boring as hell."

Gregory raised his chin and looked down at Caroline who had moved round to my side incase anything were to happen. "You have a lot of nerve for such a young vampire. I wouldn't bother trying to protect Elena by the way, I would quite easily take her from your grasp and snap your neck at the same time."

I felt chills soar down my back as he spoke. Did Gregory really have any intention of taking me? He worked for Klaus didn't he? Or was he just trying to scare Caroline?

"I'd be willing to take you up on that, I may be young but I could sure as hell take you on," Caroline squared up to him, glaring at him. I was beginning to think I should maybe back away from the scene.

Gregory chuckled darkly. "Oh but I would just hate to ruin that pretty little face of yours," he said, moving a hand up to her cheek, Caroline shivered. "It's such a pretty face."

She glared at him. "I suggest you take your hands off of me, or who knows? Maybe next full moon, a certain werewolf friend of mine, may just find you, and god knows what would happen," she threatened.

Gregory smiled at her, and took his hand off of her face and quickly looked her up and down. He took a step back and looked at me and smirked. "I'd watch your back if I were you. Not many people will take your relationship with Klaus too well," he looked back at Caroline and smiled seductively at her. "Until next time, Miss Forbes."

And then he disappeared. Caroline stood there speechless and disgusted.

"Did he just hit on you?" I asked, slightly scared.

Caroline stood shocked. "I need to find Tyler," and with that she walked away in a shock over in the direction of Tyler. When she got there, he looked at her concerned and said something I couldn't hear. It didn't look like she replied because all she did next was wrap her arms around him, as he soothed her hair. I slightly smiled at the scene and felt myself missing Klaus even more.

..

Nightfall came and the party started quite literally the second the sun went down. Giving Caroline, Bonnie and I hardly enough time to get ready. When we arrived there were many a cheer as I stepped out of the car. I smiled at the party people, even though some of them I hardly knew. It wasn't long before Caroline went of with Tyler after recovering from her awkward encounter with Gregory and Bonnie went off with Jeremy. I was left stranded, again, just like the Founders Party. Until...

"Hey birthday girl," a voice like music to my ear said.

I smiled and spun round and was met with Elspeth's kind eyes. I wrapped my arms around her in a moment of bliss. Feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"Ellie I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed. I pulled away from her and scolded her. "You didn't even say goodbye."

She looked guilty. "I'm so sorry Elena! I was on my way to say goodbye when Klaus was there and-"

"It's okay," I grabbed her shoulders. "I'm just happy you're here," I pulled her back into my embrace. "Don't mean to sound rude but you haven't seen Klaus anywhere have you? Or Damon?"

She sparked when I mentioned Damon's name. "Klaus, no. Damon, yes. I was with him this morning unfortunately," she rolled her eyes then looked over my head. "And as it appears he's now right behind you."

I spun around and saw Damon grinning at me. I excused myself from Elspeth and ran over to Damon and straight into his arms.

..

Elspeth's POV

I smiled as I walked around the party, talking to random people about random things. Elena kept good company. But my mood deteriorated when Damon grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods.

"What the hell are you-"

"Where have I met you before?" he interrupted me.

I furrowed my brows. "He finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together."

"Just answer the question, Elspeth," he hissed.

"Why do you care?" I hissed right back at him.

He punched the tree in front of me, making me jump. "Dammit Elspeth! Can't you see I care about you! I care about you so much it hurts! I can't stop thinking about you, every time we're not together I feel as though I'm going to go crazy! And every time you push me away...I can't even begin to describe the hurt I feel when you do that!" I stared at him stunned, before he came over to me, placing both hands on my arms. "There is something between us and if you dare deny it then you are the biggest coward I have ever met."

I looked at him for a moment. Not knowing how his words affected me. They touched me. They scared me. They intrigued me. They made me sad. They made me angry. They made me feel loved.

My thoughts were disturbed when he pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. His hands entwining with my hair as I placed my hands on the back of his neck. In an excited moment he pushed me against the tree, resulting in me moaning as he tongue entered my mouth in a delicate manner. It was pure bliss.

"Well look what we have here," the one voice I truly didn't want to hear in that moment. I pulled away from Damon so fast that he almost fell onto the tree. It was then I faced him. My heart filling with dread and regret as I met his saddened and betrayed brown eyes.

Elijah stood there. It was almost possible to see the tears gathering in his eyes. It was most definitely possible to see them in mine.

"Elijah-"

"So I drive for three hours to this armpit of civilisation worried sick about you, thinking you were dead, and I find you here with him," he said through clenched teeth.

"Elijah please-"

"Do you have any idea how hellish the past 24 hours have been not knowing you were safe?" he nearly shouted. "Well do you?"

"Elijah I can-"

"Don't!" he lifted up a finger. "Say. Anything," his eyes softened. "I thought you were different. I thought you were the complete opposite of her," I shook my head. "But now I know."

"Elijah please don't-"

"You're just like Katerina!" he yelled. I felt a sob escape my mouth. "You're a selfish, manipulative bitch!"

"No!" I shouted back at him. "No, Elijah that's where you're wrong. Because there is a difference between Katherine and I, Elijah, do you know what that is?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"I love you, Elijah," I said desperately. "She never did."

Elijah chuckled, sending hope through my body. "Shame really isn't it," he smiled at me. "Because the thing is I hate you, Elspeth," he said harshly, sending a million wooden bullets through my heart. "And I never want to see you near me, or any of my family ever again."

And then he was gone. I stared at the space he had been before in shock and sadness. He hated me. I had hurt him.

"Elspeth..." Damon's voice said as he began to approach me. I turned and faced him.

"You did this," I whispered. "You ruined everything." I looked away from him. "He hates me, because of you." I paused. "You took away the one thing I loved in life." I paused. "You always ruin everything. Always have, always will." I looked up at him and saw his guilty face. "Can you please leave."

"Elsepth I-"

"LEAVE!" I roared. He left. He left me standing there alone in the woods, crying my eyes out. Having lost the love I loved the most.

Elena's POV

Three hours past, three hours of drinking, three hours of partying, three hours of socialising. But three hours added to the time I spent missing Klaus. I now sat alone, watching multiple couples get together, making my stomach churn in sadness. I had already confronted a drunken Damon, who had decided to drown his sorrows having had a bad encounter with Elspeth. I had Stefan take him home in case he hurt anyone. I had tried to find Elspeth but she was nowhere in sight. I had managed to catch a glimpse of Elijah, however he was long gone before I had the chance to confront him. Gregory had shown up at the party, and according to Caroline, Tyler had been furious. Luckily, Gregory went away.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard someone say my name.

"Elena? Haven't seen her, but you know you could always stay with me," a girl's voice said suggestively.

"I do apologise but I'd much rather spend the night with my girlfriend," the voice sent chills through my body and I immediately perked up. My eyes followed the voice and I found him. His blonde hair and blue grey eyes were far too familiar to be mistaken for anyone else. Klaus stood there, his eyes scanning to crowd for someone. And the way he's eyes locked with mine, made me know he had found her. We smiled and began to walk towards each other. It took too long but it was worth it. Because in a moment I found myself with my hands behind his neck and pressing my lips to his, in a much needed moment of love.

He pulled away for a moment. "Happy Birthday, Elena," he smiled down at me before kissing me again.

I'm not sure how much time passed but it all ended up with Klaus taking me by the hand and leading me into the woods. I laughed.

"Klaus, what are we doing here? We're gonna miss the party," I insisted.

"This shall be worth it, I promise," he smiled at me as he led me further away.

I rolled my eyes. "If you're birthday present is sex in the woods then I must say I appreciate the creativity."

It didn't seem like he was listening though, he was concentrating. "And here we are."

I looked around me at the unfamiliar surroundings and tried to guess where we were.

"And where exactly is here?" I asked. Klaus smiled at me and held out his hands. I gently took it as he took me over to the gap between the trees. The view was spectacular. You could see the beautiful river as it flowed away from the always beautiful falls. It looked absolutely gorgeous for it's only light was the light of of the moon. "Klaus, this is amazing."

He smirked, happy with my reaction. "I would've hoped you'd like it," he smiled at me. "It's the perfect place."

I looked at him questioningly. "Perfect place for what?"

"For this," I went into his pocket and pulled out a box. And then went down on one knee.

Oh. My. God.

"Elena Gilbert," he began. "From the moment I meet you, you had my captivated and completely under your spell. I shall admit not all the time I have spent with you was great, but it has been the best time of myself. And me, being the selfish bastard that I am, never want it to end," he took my hand and looked up at me with pleading and loving eyes. "So, Miss Elena, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't going to leave it there because I have another cliff hanger that pretty much happens right after this one. So next chapter will be relatively short. <strong>

**Songs I listened to-**

**(For Elspeth saving Damon)**

**Comatose-Skillet**  
><strong>Hero-Skillet<strong>  
><strong>Awake and Alive-Skillet (yeah that's a lot of Skillet)<strong>

**(Elena's Birthday Morning)**

**This=Love-The Script**

**(Damon/Elspeth Almost Kiss)-btw if anyone can identify the dialogue in that scene you rule!**

**Haven't Had Enough-Mariana's Trench**  
><strong>Say Goodbye-Skillet<strong>

**(The Car Wash and the Start of the Party)**

**Ours-The Bravery**

**(Damon and Elspeth)**

**.?docid=24283319AN**

**(Elspeth and Elijah)**

**When I'm Gone-3 Doors Down**

**(Klaus and Elena)**

**Nothing-The Script**

**I was going to write a Tyler/Gregory confrontation scene but I figured that this story already had a subplot love traingle, so I may write it but it put it as an extra chapter if anyone wants to read it :P **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for filler events for next chapter, please feel free! Wither it's Tyler/Caroline, Gregory, Elspeth/Damon etc, please can you keep it in the timeline of the party because I shall probably close the chapter with Elena's reaction to Klaus' proposal :)**

**Another announcement, for those of you who are HUGE Daniel Gillies fan, Mr. Holy Monster has a new movie coming out called Broken Kingdom. I've seen the trailer and I've heard the plot and looks absolutely amazing. The downside is however, than he and his team behind the movie are a little low on funds for post production and what not. So they came up with an idea to raise funds in order to bring the movie to the rest of world. Unfortunately, I come from outside of the U.S. which makes it impossible for me to donate. However, those of you in the U.S. CAN! I'll post the link on my profile, wither you want to donate or your just curious. I'm not asking you to splash out all your cash I'm really not, you don't even have to donate it would just be great if the film got some more recognition :)  
><strong>

**I sure as hell hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please, PLEASE don't forget to review :)**

**-Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my gosh you guys are awesome! That was almost twenty reviews I got for last chapter! Thank you guys so much!**

**I apologise about the shortness of this chapter. This chapter takes you back a couple of hours and gives us a little snippet of what Klaus' was doing on Elena's birthday morning.**

**Also, NadiiXD I would be honored if you translated this story:)**

**Enjoy:)**

**Songs I Listened to:**

**Xander and Iris' theme (see profile)  
>Calls Me Home-Shannon LaBrie<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Elijah's POV

I sat in my chair, my foot tapping up and down frantically in worry. Elspeth should've been back by now.

"Oh would you stop worrying," Iris said, as she entered the room.

"She'll be fine," Xander added, following behind her. I swear the two of them were attached via the hip. Mind you, they _were _twins.

"You don't know that," I grumbled. "I should've never let her go by herself, I should've gone with her," I shook my head.

Iris sighed and walked over to the window to gaze at the world outside. "I know Elspeth. _You _know Elspeth. When has she ever lost a fight?"

"She has a point, Elspeth is pretty tough," Xander smiled at me reassuringly.

"But what if she isn't okay this time?" I said, looking up at Iris. However, her eyes had widened in fear and looked out the window.

"I hate to say it but we have bigger problems," she said, turning to Xander and I. She was in front of Xavier in moments, holding his hand and looking at him with fear filled eyes. "Xander, Elijah, we have to leave. Klaus is here."

I stared at her and gave her a look as if to say for her to go. But as she and Xander turned to leave it was too late. Klaus was standing in the doorway, an evil smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't my resurrected siblings," he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Iris hissed. Klaus met her eyes.

"Iris," he sighed. "I think the last time I saw you was the late 1700. You'd spent the night socialising with the Duchess of Devonshire," he took a step closer to her and Xander stepped slightly more in front of her. "The night I killed you."

Xander visibly stiffened, a fiery hatred in his eyes. There had been a time when Xander and Klaus were as thick and thieves. They would do everything together. But when it came to the time that the witches saw to it that Klaus' werewolf side would become dormant, Klaus needed help destroying the witches. At this time, Klaus had held a hatred for Iris. Iris had always been the light in the family's eyes. Klaus had always seemed like a disappointment. He went to Xander for help, knowing that he felt the same about his twin. But when the time came, Klaus boasted about how he was going to make Iris suffer for having the family's love when he hadn't had any. Xander realised that he too truly loved his sister and decided to do anything to protect her. He abandoned Klaus. Leaving him vengeful.

"I never asked for a memory, Klaus. I asked for a reason," Iris kept her head high.

Klaus tilted his head to the side and looked at Xander for a moment before setting his gaze on me.

"Where's Elspeth?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I glared at him.

"Because she could be in danger," Klaus said simply.

I froze. "She went to save Damon from Gregory."

Klaus' eyes widened and he seemed scared. But then he burst out into laughter. "You really don't want to be so gullible. May get yourself into trouble some day," he winked at me. "What I'm actually looking for is mother's engagement ring. Don't suppose you have it?"

I slightly smiled. "Elspeth has it."

Klaus sighed. "Great, another person I'll have to track down today."

"What spell to you plan on doing?" Xander asked, still guarding Iris.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean, brother?"

"Well why else would you need mother's ring? I mean, it's not likely that you would propose a marriage to someone," Xander challenged.

I froze and put the pieces together. Elspeth had told me about Klaus' feelings towards Elena and I had believed them to be false. He had killed her for Christ's sake. But why else would he need mother's ring?

"You're wrong, Xander," I said, still looking at Klaus. "He wishes to propose to the lovely Elena, isn't that right brother?"

Klaus glared at me. "So what if it is?"

Iris stared at him wide eyed. "I do feel sorry for the unfortunate woman who has given you her heart. No doubt you'll rip it out her chest when you're done with her," Iris sneered.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, Xander tightened his grip on her arm. "Let me make this very clear sister. I love this woman, and if any harm is caused because of you or your brother's doing, I shall see to it that you and your brother are back in those coffins in no time, do you understand," Klaus warned and turned on his heel. "I'll leave you now."

He headed out the door but Iris went after him. "Klaus wait!"

Klaus turned and looked at his delicately petite sister. "Take this," Iris slipped a rather old, but very beautiful ring off her ring finger on her right hand. "Mother gave this to me on the night we were turned. It was our great-grandmother's," she placed it in his hand. "I need you to promise me something," she looked up at him. "This girl obviously means a lot to you. Therefore, I expect you to care for her. I may not know her but the fact she loves you proves that she is stronger than any other woman I know," she gave him a warning glance. "And if I learn that she been killed at your hands. I will find a witch strong enough to kill you, I give you my word."

Klaus looked at her for a moment. "I can assure you, I will never harm her."

Iris nodded. "Good, now leave. I do believe you have a future fiancé waiting at home."

Klaus smiled at his sister in a rare moment of appreciation and gratitude and then disappeared.

..

Elena's POV

"So, Miss Elena, will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock. I was speechless. Here he was, the most dangerous man in the world, down on one knee, asking me to _marry _him. What was I supposed to say? I loved him so much. More than I ever thought possible. But this was so much. So much had changed in the past two months. My head was spinning, my legs grew weak...

"I...I...I..." I stuttered.

"Yes?" Klaus asked hopefully.

"I need to think," I said quickly. I began to walk away, mumbling a sorry to him. I hated leaving him, but it was true I needed to think.

This man had caused me so much pain in my life. So many people had been killed at his hands. And here I was, contemplating his proposal. It should be a straight no shouldn't it? But then there's the fact that I love him.

I had no idea where my legs had taken me but I soon found myself in the middle of the woods, I could no longer hear the party or see Klaus. In fact there was no one in sight.

"Hello, Elena," a sweet voice said.

I slowly turned round and was met with Sofia's ice blue eyes. "Sofia," I whispered. I begun to shake. She looked mischievous. She began to step towards me and I step back every time she stepped forward. I opened my mouth to shout for help.

"Don't bother making a noise. I know a witch. She's put a spell on any vampire's hearing. They can only hear what a human hears. So scream all you like, no one will hear you," she pulled a knife from behind her back and my eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because you're the last piece of the puzzle. The key to Klaus' survival," Sofia said, as it were obvious.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

She tilted her head. "Funny, I would've thought _someone _would've told you by now," she shook her head. "Never matter," she looked at me murderously. "Good bye Elena," she plunged the knife into my stomach.

Pain radiated through me. I let out a scream. But Sofia was right no one could hear me. She left the knife in me and took a step back. I looked up at her through my tears and saw her smile in achievement. I sank to the floor and felt my eyes close. I prayed for a saviour. I prayed for Klaus. I prayed for Damon. I prayed for anyone. But as I felt myself slip away I prayed for someone to keep Jeremy safe. I prayed for someone to tell Bonnie and Caroline everything was going to be okay when I was gone. I prayed for Damon to find happiness. I prayed for Elspeth to find love. I prayed for Stefan to have a good life. I prayed for Tyler's life to be easier. I prayed that Klaus would know that I loved him.

But then I found that I couldn't pray anymore. Because I felt as though death itself had come to greet me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not commenting.<strong>

**A little announcement, with this story finishing soon, I need a new story to work on before I begin to the sequel to this one. (that's right I'm doing a sequel). (Don't worry those of you who have read the first chapter of Who Am I To Say, I will also be continuing with that.) I put details and ideas on my profile. If you guys see one you particularly like PM me or let me know in the reviews but I will have a poll up very soon!**

**I have also put certain songs I use that inspire the couples in this story on my profile. You can find them underneath all the other PMT info. (Don't worry the Xander/Iris one is not incest, I just felt it fitted their relationship as brother and sister)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and next one will be up in about two days time (my target is finishing this story by next weekend :P)**

**Your reviews make my day so please don't forget to do so!**

**-Sarah  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, thank you guys so much for your reviews:) I love that all you guys hate Sofia and Gregory...I hate them too (well maybe not Gregory :L)**

**The slight twist at the end of this chapter was something I had considered for the past week or so and only added it at last minute. I nearly cried :'(**

**This chapter is dedicated to Olivia (. Pierce) who asked for more Tyler, I thought I'd put the first part of the chapter in his POV :)**

**This chapter also ties up some loose ends with Damon/Elspeth. If anyone has noted that Elspeth constantly mentions that she knew Damon before they met again in 2011. Damon doesn't know this though so this chapter tells us why he doesn't know.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Songs I Listened To:**

**Calls me Home-Shannon Labrie**  
><strong>Shelter-Birdy<strong>  
><strong>Skinny Love-Birdy<strong>  
><strong>Echo-Jason Walker<strong>  
><strong>Crawl-Superchick<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**Tyler's POV**

Something was wrong. They were that really bad smell of cooper in the air. It smelt like blood. And then it was followed by a scream. A horrific, gut wrenching scream. I looked to Caroline, she didn't even flinch when it was heard. I looked at Stefan and he was just natural.

"Hey did you hear that?" I asked Caroline.

"Hear what?" she asked, confused.

"That scream, it sounded like," I shot up.

Caroline looked at me, furrowing her brows. "Sounded like _what _Tyler?"

"It sounded like Elena," I gasped and with that we raced threw the forest.

..

And sure enough, there was Elena, on the ground with a knife in her stomach, gasping for air and gasping for life. I looked up and saw this black haired, blue eyed hot chick, examining her nail beds as though she had better things than to take the life of one of my best friends. I snarled at her and within moments Caroline had pinned her down.

I ran over to Elena but was quickly blasted away by some invisible force. Then that dick Gregory came into view and my anger and frustration went up by ten percent. I looked over to Caroline who had been pinned down by the black haired girl. Gregory sneered at me.

"Look at the pup, coming to the rescue," he smiled. He looked at Elena. "There's not much point in trying anything. She'll be gone in moments."

"Elena!" Caroline cried. The girl applied pressure to Caroline's back and she squealed in pain.

"Enough Sofia!" Gregory hissed at her. Sofia glared at him.

Just when I thought it was the end. A third voice spoke.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a male's voice said mockingly. All heads turned in the direction the voice. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes swaggered onto the scene dressed in a suit. He looked pissed off but in a calm yet murderous way. He rolled his eyes at Sofia. "Sofia, do get off her you look like an idiot." He turned to Gregory. "And you, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I get your sister to come here and kick your ass like she has done for centuries now."

And with that, Gregory disappeared. I ran over to Elena, but Sofia tackled me with a snarl. She dug her fangs into my neck and I growled in pain.

"Tyler!" Caroline shrieked, grabbing Sofia and pinning her down. "Don't you dare touch him after what you have just done!" she sneered. I could tell she was vamping out.

I looked over to Elena and I saw the suit walk over to her. He knelt down beside her. Elena slightly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Elijah," she sighed, her voice was dry and almost silent.

The Elijah guy put a hand on her cheek and with his free hand he bit into his wrist. He gently pressed it to Elena's mouth and she drank obediently until she was too tired to drink anymore. Elijah looked at her warningly.

"This is going to hurt," he warned her. She nodded, finding it hard to speak. Elijah quickly pulled out the knife and she grunted. But to my surprise, the wound nearly completely healed.

Elena placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Elijah," she whispered before loosing consciousness.

Elijah kissed her forehead then turned to Caroline. "Where's Sofia?" he asked.

"She got away," she said, disappointed in herself.

Elijah cursed under his breath. But before he could say anything, Klaus appeared.

"What the devil is going on here?" he asked, before side glancing at Elena. But after a double take he froze. He raced over to her and was at her side within the blink of an eye. "Elena," he said in a distressed tone.

"I gave her my blood,Niklaus. She'll be okay. But I do suggest we take her to hospital. The knife was enchanted, it couldn't be healed with normal vampire blood. It could hardly be healed with mine," Elijah went back to Elena's side to get Klaus to stand up but he wouldn't move. He just kept holding her.

"I should've stayed with her, this wouldn't have happened if I had let her go," he kept muttering, cradling her.

"Klaus, we need to get her to a hospital," Elijah urged. Klaus didn't look at him, his eyes stayed locked on Elena as he rose to his feet, bringing her with him.

"We're coming with you," Caroline spoke up, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"Not right now, you have to go tell Bonnie, she may have something that could heal her quicker," Elijah insisted.

"I'll go," I suggested. Caroline looked at me questioningly. "It's Elena, you need to be with her," I said.

Caroline looked at me, thankfully and happily. And then she kissed me.

"Ahem," Elijah cleared his throat. "Hate to interrupt but we do have a dying girl in our midst."

"Yeah, sorry, um, bye," Caroline said before running off with the hybrid, the original and the dying girl.

..

**Elena's POV**

I felt my eyes flutter open and was blinded by the bright light that I guess was the light of the hospital room I was in. As my adjusted I saw the pale blue, but warm eyes that comforted me in my darkest times.

Damon smiled at me as I woke up. He reached forwards and took my hand, leaning forward and putting a hand on my cheek.

"Elena," he sighed. I smiled at him, weakly, as I was still tired. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," I grinned and he smiled at me. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two days, gave us quite a scare there Gilbert," he smiled.

We were interrupted when the door swung open, and in swept a worried looking Elspeth.

"Is she awake?" she asked quickly, her voice dying as she looked Damon. Damon turned round and looked at her with hurt filled eyes. Her expression was the same. What was going on here? Elspeth looked up at me. "Elena, how are you?"

"I'm a lot better thanks," I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me. "That's good to hear, I'll give you two a moments privacy then I'll tell everyone you're awake," and then she was gone.

Damon eye's lingered on the spot she had just been standing for a moment then returned to me. I raised a brow at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked right back, pretending like the longing looks he shared with Elspeth meant nothing.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about the tortured romance novel gazes you and Elspeth were exchanging."

Damon shied away. "It's not important right now."

"Damon, if something's bothering you, tell me," I asked. "I'm here for you."

Damon sighed. "The other night at your party, I told Elspeth how I felt about her. And then I kissed her. And she kissed me back and it was incredible. But then Elijah showed up..."

"Ohhh," I put the pieces together.

"They got in a fight and Elspeth told him she loved him," Damon said, his voice sounded as though it was in pain. "And Elijah just tossed her aside and left her, telling her he hated her," he shook his head. "Jesus, she was so sad. She pushed me away. And now I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Damon-"

"It's not important Elena, what's important right now is that you're okay," Damon said trying to force a smile. However I could see tears glazing in his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted. I looked over Damon head and saw the cold, grey eyes that sent my heart racing.

"I'll give you two some privacy," said Damon as he got up and left.

Klaus made his way over to my bed and looked at me. Anger and sadness in his eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me," he stated, his British accent lingered on the words, truly highlighting the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You do realise that if you hadn't left me, standing there like an _idiot_," he hissed. "None of this would've happened."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, fear growing in me.

Klaus made his way over to my side. "I just need to know, why did you leave?"

I sighed. "Because I didn't know what to say."

Klaus froze. "You're saying no then," he assumed.

"No," I said quickly. "I'm saying not right now."

Klaus sat down beside me. I took his hand. "Klaus I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine. But I'm not even graduated. I just turned eighteen. I have my life ahead of me," he looked down. I placed a hand on his cheek so that he met my gaze. "But that doesn't mean I want things to end between us."

Klaus smirked at me before placing a gently kiss on my lips.

We were interrupted once again when a doctor walked through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but may I please speak to you for a moment, Mr. Smith?" Klaus looked from the doctor to me. I raised an eyebrow at his original choice of name. He didn't seem to notice, his eyes simply asked me if he should leave or not.

"I'll be fine," I smiled at him reassuringly.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll only be a couple of minutes."

And then he left with the doctor.

**Damon's POV**

I found her talking to Caroline in the hallway. I made my way over to her and took her by the arm, leading her away.

"I'll give her back to you in a minute, Caroline!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Damon stop being such a caveman!" Elspeth insisted as I pulled her away. I pulled her into a closet and locked the door. "What the _hell _is your problem?"

"You never answered my question the other night," I told her.

She sighed. "What question?"

"Where. Have I. Met You. Before?" I said slowly.

She sighed again. "I'm not talking about this Damon," she made her way out of the closet but I blocked her way.

"Yes, you are," I hissed. "Now tell me, where have I met you before?"

"1955, we met at a drive in. Lady and the Tramp was the premiere. You tried to attack me, I kicked your ass," she paused. "I fell in love with you. You said you'd come with me to France. I waited for you. Hours I waited. You never showed up," she looked away from me.

I tried to recall 1955. But I came up blank. It was as if I had never been there. Like it had been erased from my memory...

"That bastard," I hissed.

"Yeah, you really were," Elspeth muttered.

"No, not me, well, yes me," I said.

"What are you talking about?" she furrowed her brows.

"The reason I don't remember you," I inhaled. "Is because Elijah compelled me to forget you."

**Klaus' POV**

"Mr. Smith, I'm Doctor Monroe," we shook hands.

"Is everything alright doctor?" I asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

Doctor Monroe had a frown playing on his lips and forehead. "She seems to be recovering fast, and she'll definitely live."

"So what's the problem?" I asked, growing impatient.

Monroe let loose his frown. "What you have to understand, Mr. Smith, is that Miss. Gilbert's attack was very severe. If action hadn't been taken so soon, there is a one hundred percent chance she would've died," I nodded my head, I knew this already. "There was a lot of damage caused due to the attack, and I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid Miss Gilbert has lost her baby."

I froze. What the hell was he talking about? "I'm sorry what?"

Monroe looked confused. "I thought you would've known but mind you it was quite soon to tell," he sighed. "Elena was four weeks pregnant before the attack."

I inhaled deeply. There was no way Elena could've known about this. Absolutely no way. "So you're meaning to tell me that my girlfriend, was pregnant, with _my _child, for four weeks, and has now lost the child."

The doctor frowned again. "I'm afraid so."

"Bloody hell," I looked to Elena through the glass that showed her room. She looked tired. But in the corner of my eye I saw a blonde haired girl, who stood frozen, who had obviously just heard the conversation between the doctor and I. Caroline stood with Bonnie, completely surprised. I walked over to them.

"Is it true? Elena was pregnant," Bonnie choked. I nodded my head. "Oh my god," Bonnie clasped a hand over mouth.

"I need to talk to her," Caroline pushed past me but I caught her arm. "She needs to know Klaus."

"This will break her," I told her.

"I can't have her not know this, Klaus. She needs to know what happened. She's already staying the dark enough," Caroline said.

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter just let me go," Caroline hissed.

I looked at Elena. She looked so peaceful. But Caroline was right. She needed to know. I let her go and Bonnie followed her into the room. Elena looked at them cheerfully, but her smile faded when she read their expression. I couldn't bring myself to listen to what the girls were saying.

Elena put a hand on her mouth. And with her other hand she placed it on her stomach. As a sob escaped her mouth she placed the hand over her mouth on her stomach. Elena began to cry. Caroline and Bonnie were quickly at her side. Caroline cradled her in her arms whilst Bonnie soothed her arm. Without my enhanced hearing I could still hear her cries.

It was truly the most heartbreaking scene one could ever see.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little announcement, I put a poll up for my next story, you can read the descriptions on my profile:)<strong>

** Thank you guys for reading this chapter and don't forget to review:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Only three chapters left :( So far Where was Your Humanity is Winning In the Polls, and all of the story ideas have recieved at least one vote so thank you guys:) I have started WWYH and expect the first chapter of that up either tomorrow or the day after :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Songs I Listened To:**

**Already Over-Red**  
><strong>Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<strong>  
><strong>Perfect-Boyce Avenue (For Elspeth and a little bit of Damon)<strong>  
><strong>Love Song Requiem-Trading Yesterday (KlausElena)**  
><strong>Flowers for a Ghost-Thriving Ivory (KlausElena)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Elspeth's POV

I found Elijah in his room at the local B&B. He had a glass of bourbon and was intently reading an rather old looking book. His eyes shot up at me as I entered the room. He then went back to his book.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" he said casually.

I glared at him. "Cut the crap, Elijah," he looked up at me, wide eyed. "Why did you compel Damon in fifty five?"

Elijah got up. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you compelled him to forget me. Why?" I asked.

"How did you know it wasn't Klaus?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Klaus and I didn't speak for the entire of the fifties."

Elijah sighed. "When Damon left you, you came to me. You were so sad. It pained me to see you so upset. I was angry with him. I didn't want him to go anywhere near you again. So I compelled him to forget you."

He walked away from me.

"But why?" I asked him.

"But why? But why she asks?" he muttered to himself. "Because I _care _about you, Elspeth! And seeing you with him just tears me apart!"

My jaw dropped. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"What, Elspeth? Is it so hard to hear? I care about you! I wasn't supposed to, but I do!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you mean 'wasn't supposed to'?" I asked, furrowing my brows. His face fell to guilt, shock and regret in a moment. He had said something he wasn't meant to say. "Elijah, what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Do you remember when we first met? It was in the early late 1300's. You and I got a lot closer," he smiled slightly to himself. I nodded, growing confused. "You remember Charlotte, don't you?"

"How can I forget? She was the first doppleganger," I said. Then I realised. Around her time, Elijah had been especially loving and flirty. But he and Klaus had been in love with her. I stared at him wide eyed. He had used me to get to her. He used to me to make her jealous. And Charlotte had almost ended up with him... "You...you used me?" he looked away from me in shame. "You sick, twisted, selfish bastard!" I lunged myself at him.

I tackled him to the ground, catching him off guard. My hand went for his neck and tightened in an attempt to strangle him. He tried not to fight back. He tried to let me take out my rage. But in the end he couldn't resist. He grasped my neck with his hand and pushed me against the wall, drawing his fangs. Was he really going to bite me?

I quickly grabbed his arm and snuck under it, freeing myself.

"After everything I did for you?" I screamed. "It was all a lie."

"It isn't a lie, Elspeth!" he screamed right back at me. "My feelings are clear now, it's you, it's _always_ been you!"

I shook my head, feeling the tears stream down my face. I heard the door fly open and I looked over to the door. He stood there, his pale blue eyes filled with concern and worry as they locked with mine.

"Damon," I sighed throwing myself into his arms. He soothed my hair and hushed me gently.

"It's okay, Ellie, I'm here," he whispered taking me out of the B&B. Taking me away from the building. Taking me back to the Boarding House. He placed me down on his bed and looked at me with great sadness. "I was right, wasn't I?"

I nodded. "Please don't say I told you so," I whispered, not bringing myself to look at him. "I'm sorry, Damon. For everything I've done that was remotely unkind to you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he took my chin and made me look at him. "Look at me," his eyes met mine. "It wasn't you're fault. Because at the end of day, Elspeth. You're the woman I love," he said, in the sweetest, most loving, most deepening tone I could ever hear. "And I-"

I interrupted him by crashing my lips to his in a moment of love, care, understanding and pure bliss.

..

Elena's POV

Caroline and Bonnie left to let me sleep. And when I awoke I found myself back at home. (Either Klaus, Stefan, Damon or Caroline had worked their compulsion magic). Jeremy stood in the doorway when I woke up. No one had told him about the whole pregnancy thing. He made me chicken soup to help me feel better. It kinda worked.

However, I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I was going to be a mom. I was going to have a family. And I didn't even know. I could've had a boy. I could've had a girl. And I didn't even know.

I knew what I had to do now. Being with Klaus, harmed those around me. I thought about Jenna. She would never have died if it weren't for Klaus. I thought John. He would have never have died in the sacrifice didn't go underway. I thought about Tyler and Caroline. They would have never turned into monsters if it weren't for Klaus' hold he had on Katherine. I thought about my unborn baby. He would've been okay I hadn't been with Klaus after I left him. Sofia wouldn't have found the need to kill me or him.

After much thinking I eventually fell asleep. However I was awakened when I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist. Klaus rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his leg around me. It didn't take me long to notice he was wearing only his boxers.

I sighed and turned over to face him.

"What's wrong? Do you still hurt?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"No," I reassured him. However, I slowly removed myself from his grasp and sat up and faced him. "Klaus, I don't think we can do this anymore."

He perched himself up on his elbow and looked up at me. "What do you mean? Jeremy's staying over at Bonnie's and Alaric is at his apartment."

"No you don't understand," I shook my head. "Klaus we can't be together, it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?" he sat up and faced me. "I'm the most powerful being on the planet, how could I possibly let anything harm you."

"But look at what happened the other night," I insisted. I felt tears gather. "I lost my baby. A baby I didn't even know I had. The only thing that could've prevented that from happening is if you and I weren't together."

"This can't over, I won't allow it," he leaned closer to me but I shied away by sitting on the edge of my bed with my back to him. It wasn't long before I felt him behind me. His warm breath on the back of my neck sending tingles down my back.

"Please, just leave," I quietly begged.

His lips brushed the back of my neck and traced along my shoulder, coming to the strap of pyjama top, gracefully and gently pulling his down with his delicate finger tips. He continued to kiss my shoulder and I found myself loosing my mind under his touch. But I had to wake up. I had to.

"Stop!" I stood up. "Can you please stop making it harder than it already is!"

He stood up and looked down at me. I tried not to look at his body. He cupped my face. "I can't loose you."

I let a tear slip. "You have to."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because everywhere you go you bring death with you. And I can't have that around my family," I tried to say it as harshly as I could. I needed him to leave. I needed him to leave so that I wouldn't have the constant urge to give into my love for him and run straight back into his arms.

His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes angered. "You love me and you want to be with me."

"No, I don't." I said, not looking at him.

He inhaled angrily. "You're lying and it doesn't take extra senses to know that."

"Just leave Klaus!" I shouted. He placed a hand on my cheek but I swatted it away. "Don't."

"Why are you being like this?" he asked. I looked away from him and felt more tears gather. "If this is about our child-"

"Don't Klaus, please," I insisted.

"No _you _don't, Elena!" he snapped. He placed two hands on my cheeks. "You think I'm not upset about this? It kills me to think that we could've have had a family together and it was taken away so easily! But we can try again, Lena. We don't have to try right away but in the future-"

"Stop," I interrupted. "Do you honestly think that you and I could possibly have a future together?"

"Well of course I do," he said casually.

I shook my head. "No you don't, you think you do but you know you don't. Because in months time, you'll grow bored of me. You'll think of me like you did your other human lovers, you'll toss me aside.:

"That's not true," he insisted.

"I'll bet that you don't even love me," I accused him.

"You know I do," he hissed.

"Well then tell me. Tell me that you love me. And I'll go back to bed with you," I said. He stared at me for a moment before opening his mouth. But nothing came out. Sending major disappointment through me. He closed his mouth and looked away. "Leave, Klaus, please, before I change my mind."

He hung his head low. And made his way to my window. With one final look over his shoulder he disappeared.

The second he was gone I broke down. It was supposed to feel better. Knowing that my family were now safe. But why did it hurt so damn much?

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* <strong>

**Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! Next chapter will be up either tomorrow night or Saturday morning...gonna be a long one ;)**

**-Sarah**


	26. Chapter 26

**Naww did anyone see Thursday's episode? I love Rebekah! She's so awesome! Except now I don't know who I like more: Stefan/Katherine or Stefan/Rebekah...all I know is that Klena and Delena come out on top!**

**Last minute OC in this chapter, who (if I make a sequel...if) will be making a lot more appearance...**

**I nearly cried when I finished this chapter, not gonna lie. I just hope you guys don't hate me two much. Btw this is either the second/third last chapter of the story :(**

**Songs I Listened To:**

**In Your Arms-Stanfour  
>Face Down-<strong>Red Jumpsuit Apparataus<strong>  
>Shelter-Birdy<br>Your Guardian Angel-**Red Jumpsuit Apparataus**(For Elspeth and Klaus)  
>Alive-Leona Lewis<br>I'd Come For You-Nickleback  
>Elspeth and Damon's Theme (See Profile)<br>Elena and Klaus' Theme (See Profile)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

**No One's POV**

Sofia drummed her fingers against the table impatiently in the apartment she was currently using whilst she stayed in the shit hole of a civilisation. Her plan had failed to kill Elena. And tonight was the full moon. Klaus was going to die tonight. She had to do something.

She lifted her head when the door opened. Gregory walked in, a frown upon his face. He sat down in front of her.

"We've forgotten something," he grumbled as he slouched down.

"And what would that be?" she sighed.

"In order for the curse to be restored, we need to kill a vampire and a werewolf,"Gregory explained.

"Shit," Sofia hissed. "Well we've got that Lockwood boy."

Gregory smiled slightly. "Couldn't agree more," he got up and started pacing the room.

"And we've got Elspeth," Sofia offered.

Gregory shook his head. "No, she's too strong, and she's vengeful."

"That blondie's pretty young therefore weak," she suggested.

"Couldn't agree less," he said, she looked up at him confused. "There's something about her, she has this fire. It reminds me of someone."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Alright then, the Salvatore brothers?"

"Let's face it, Sofia. We need someone who isn't that well protected. We need someone new," he said. He turned round on his heel. "Leave it to me, I'll find a new vampire, you find a witch. We'll meet at the clearing at eleven."

"What about Elena and Tyler?" she asked.

"I'll take care of Elena, you take care of the mutt," and with that he disappeared.

..

**Elspeth's POV**

I felt a cool finger trail along my arm as I lay on my back. I shivered, earning a chuckle from behind me. I smiled and rolled over and was met with his light blue eyes, filled with warmth.

"Good morning," he smiled at me.

"It certainly is," I grinned at him.

He smiled and laid a a slight kiss on my lips. "Last night was amazing," he murmured.

"Meh, I've had better," I said arrogantly. He looked at me in anger. "What? I've lived over seven hundred, with that comes experience."

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he said.

I sat up and looked down at him. "Well if that's what you think then I guess I'll just leave," I started to get up but he grabbed my arms and in a moment he was on top of me, blocking all exits.

"You are not going to anywhere," he said, evilly.

"Fine by me," I kissed him for a moment. "By the way I was only joking. Last night was in deed amazing," I smiled at him.

He kissed me. "Oh thank god, you had me worried for a moment there."

I smiled down at him before kissing him one more time. "I'm hungry, should we maybe have some breakfast?" I suggested.

"Indeed we shall," he said brushing my hair out of my eye. He got off of me and slipped on his boxers and lounge pants.

"Ummm," I said, he turned round. "Hate to break it to you but unfortunately I don't have any clothes," I said, blushing.

He smiled. "There's a wardrobe full of women's bath robe's in that closet over there," he nudged his head in that direction.

I raised an eyebrow at him and wrapped the sheet around me, making my way over. And sure enough he was right. There _was _a closet full of woman's clothing. I slowly took out a deep purple, silk robe that caught my attention. But it also happened to catch someone else's.

"Not that one," Damon mumbled, gently taking it from me and placing it back in. He looked sad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I said, apologising.

"No it's not your fault," he sighed. "She was my one true friend back then. But she died before a proper friendship could be established."

"Her name was Rose wasn't she?" I guessed, he furrowed his brow. "I knew her. She and I were friends when she and Trevor were in Elijah's circle. But I lost contact when they ran away." I looked up at Damon and wrapped a black one around me. I took his hand and smiled. "C'mon, I am going to make you the most amazing pancakes known the man!"

I dragged him out the room, and, thank god, he smiled and chuckled. I dragged him into the kitchen giggling before I turned around and found Stefan sitting at the breakfast table. He looked bad.

"Well you look like hell, brother," Damon stated.

"Couldn't sleep," Stefan grumbled, looking at the pair of us. I froze in embarrassment.

"Neither," a deep voice agreed, walking into the kitchen. Jeremy seemed tired. I blushed in the most unpleasant way possible.

"Seriously could you too have at least checked no one was in the house?" Caroline's voice sounded irritated.

"What the hell is everybody doing here?" Damon groaned.

"Elena got in a fight with Klaus when I came in. Didn't sound good so I came here to hang out with Stefan," Jeremy explained.

"Personally, I do not feel safe in my own home with that creeper Gregory walking around," Caroline sneered. She looked at me. "No offence," she held up a hand.

"None taken," I said robotically, still frozen with embarrassment.

"Seriously though could you please keep it down next time?" Caroline sighed.

Damon wrapped an arm around me. "It's my house, I'd do whatever I like."

"More like _who_ever," Caroline said under her breath earning a laugh from Jeremy.

..

**No One's POV**

The brown haired girl walked through the cemetery, looking for the spot. Her older sister had been her biggest influence in her life. She hid her from the darkness from her abusive father and uncaring mother. And now she was gone. Over-dose. She had been surprised at first, she was in denial, she refused to believe her sister had voluntary done drugs. But all the evidence was there. So as she lay roses, her favourites, in front of her grave she couldn't help that a tear escaped her.

Gregory watched the young girl from a distance. With brown hair and hazel eyes she was very beautiful. He recalled her being in his junior class. She was seventeen. Although her life was about to be cut short. He was behind her in a heartbeat.

"Hello there," he said in a friendly casual tone.

The girl jumped. She turned around and faced her teacher. "Mr. Hampton! You scared me!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She smiled. "It's fine don't worry about it. What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Just visiting some old relatives. I'm sorry, I'm being completely rude, what was your name again?"

"Olivia," the girl reminded him. It certainly rang a bell.

"Olivia," Gregory hummed. "Such a pretty name for a pretty face," he said, stroking her cheek with one finger.

She flinched away. "Mr. Hampton are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," he placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer. "Perfectly fine," he murmured.

Olivia pushed her away from him. "Please, Mr. Hampton," she scolded him, glancing over her shoulder at her sister's grave, praying for help. "Just leave me alone, and I'll see you in class on Monday."

He tilted his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you go," and with that he crashed his lips to hers. She again fought against him and pushed against him, freeing herself. "Get away from me you creep!" and with that she ran. Her heart hammering out of her chest, her feet running as fast as they possibly could. But when she looked behind to see if he was still behind her he was gone. And as she turned back around and there he was. Olivia screamed as Gregory's eyes turned red and his fangs became exposed. And then everything was a white blur.

..

**Elena's POV**

I was lying in bed with my knees under my chin when Elspeth crept in. She had her warm smile on and her mothering eyes on. She sat on Elena's bed and looked at her.

"How are you?" she asked.

I shrugged and looked away from her. "I don't know, Elspeth. I'm hurt yet I feel nothing. I'm upset yet I don't cry. I'm angry yet I don't express it. What is wrong with me, Elspeth?"

"I think you're hurt, you're upset and you're angry," she tilted her head and slightly smiled. "Elena, you're upset about loosing your baby I get that, it would break my heart if I was going through what you're going through."

"Why do I feel like there's a but at the end?" I asked, looking at her.

"Because there is one," she paused. "Elena do you really feel like you're life could start that chapter so quickly? You're still in high school, you're barely eighteen. Do you really see yourself raising a child so young?"

I thought for a moment. She had a point. "You sound like this is happened to you before."

"It has," she said sadly. "When I was sixteen I fell in love. He was a local boy in my village. He was my first. And I became pregnant. I didn't tell anyone. But one day I went climbing trees with my brother. But one of his friends pushed me out the tree and I fell. I knew then I had lost the child," she paused. "I felt a lot like you did. I felt so hurt for loosing a child. I remember feeling the need to push everyone away, so I did," she sighed. "But in the end I was thankful. I wasn't ready for a child. I would've been disowned by my family, and left to fend for myself. And even if I did have the child with my family's support I would still be lost. I wouldn't know what to do."

I nodded. She was right. Of course she was right. But there was something still on my mind. "How did it feel? When you turned, and you knew you could not longer have children?"

Her eyes lit up as if she read my mind. She sighed. "I see," she paused, sussing it out. "You thought you were going to turn, so you figured this was your final chance to have a child," she paused again. "That's why you ended things with Klaus..."

"Partly," I said, glumly. I looked at Elspeth, she seemed sad today. Sadder than I had seen her before. Like she knew something bad. Like she knew something bad was going to happen today... "Elspeth..." I began, she looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about of course I'm okay," she said, but I could see tears form in her eyes.

"Elspeth what's happened? Are you okay? Is Klaus okay?" Elspeth opened her mouth to speak...

"He won't be for much longer," a voice interrupted. I looked over to my window, and in the window sill, there stood Gregory. He smiled. "Well that is, if you come with me."

"Elena, do not listen to him," Elspeth warned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Glancing at Elspeth I could see tears streaming down her face.

"I thought it'd be you trying to take her, not me," Gregory looked at Elspeth tilting her head.

"I've always tried to protect the innocent from us monsters. I can't stand by and let her die," Elspeth shook her head.

"But you'll let your best friend die!" Gregory shouted.

"WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Elspeth screamed back at him in a saddened fury.

"Oh don't be so naïve," Gregory snarled. "You have to choose, Elspeth. Him or her." Elspeth looked at me then at Gregory. I had no idea what the hell either of them were talking about. "Or in fact, you don't. Because, wither you like it or not, Elena will die tonight."

And then he disappeared. I turned to Elspeth in anger. "Okay, please tell me what the _fuck _is going on?"

..

**Damon's POV**

I heard a car screech outside the house. However I didn't have enough time to get up and see who it was as Elena stormed into the house in a fit of rage. I got up as she marched up to me, smacking me hard against the face. I held a hand up to my cheek. It hurt like a bitch.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was the key to Klaus living or dying?" I screamed at him.

I looked at Elspeth with anger who came in not too far behind her. "You told her?"

"I had to," she shrugged as if it were obvious that she had to. "Gregory came after her. She deserves to know."

"She shouldn't know shit, Elspeth," I hissed at her harshly.

"Don't you dare be mad at her!" Elena yelled at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you, Elena," I told her, she looked at me confused. "But I had to make you forget," she opened her mouth to speak but I continued. "If you had known the truth, you would already be dead."

"So what, do you expect me just to stand here and let him die?" she nearly yelled.

"That's _exactly _what you're going to do," and with that I threw her over my shoulder and began to drag her away, although she kicked and punched at me. I didn't care, she needed to be kept safe. I threw her in the cellar and locked the door and walked away. Ignoring her shouts and yells. And with everything I had, I ignored her heartbreaking sobs.

When I got back up the stairs Elspeth was still standing where she had stood before, her eyes looked far away. I stood in front of her, placing two hands on her shoulders.

"Six hundred and ninety seven years I've known him," she said blankly, not being able to look at me. "And by sun rise tomorrow morning he'll be gone. Forever," she paused.

"Elspeth what are you getting at?" Damon asked.

"I thought by now I would've found another way. There isn't one," she paused. "I don't think I can do this Damon."

I inhaled deeply. "You have to choose a side, Elspeth. Her or him."

I saw tears gather in her eyes. Breaking my heart. "I can't protect Elena anymore, Damon. Not knowing that by doing so, I'm slowly murdering the man who's been there for me nearly my entire life." I sighed and looked away from her.

"Tonight, when the curse is restored, I'll be on her side. I'll take down whoever stands in my way of saving her," I said, trying not to let her hear the heartbreak in my voice.

"I understand that," she nodded and sighed. "But before that happens, I just need you to know, that I love you Damon, don't ever forget that," she whispered. She kissed my cheek and then she was gone.

..

**Klaus' POV**

I sat alone in the tomb under the church ruins. I figured no one would find me here. No one would look at me and laugh at my pathetic instinct at not being able to tell the woman I loved how I felt. But unfortunately someone did. When Elspeth arrived in the entrance of the tomb I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. She always knew where to find me.

"And what brings you to final resting place of my drowned sorrows," I said, holding up my whiskey bottle.

She smiled slightly and stood, looking down at me. "Couldn't resist the supposed death place of a Petrova doppelgänger could we?" she asked. I ignored her. "Look we need to talk."

"Talking, my dear friend, is over rated. Now drinking and shameless secret telling is not," I slurred at her.

"Sober up would you, it's important," she sneered.

"Mildly important or life and death important?" I asked.

"Life and death," she shrugged. I looked at my bottle. "You have my attention."

"Klaus, you can't be a hybrid anymore," she said simply. I laughed at her.

"And why not, sweetheart?" I asked jokingly.

She sighed. "You wanna know why there are no hybrids apart from you?"

"Because there's only one me?" I asked. Again jokingly.

"Because they die out!" she yelled. I looked up at her. "No body can hold that much power. And by the time of their third full moon, the hybrid dies."

My third full moon was tonight. "What do I need to do to get rid of it?"

She sighed. "Basic curse procedure. You need an object of some sort to bind the curse. And you need to sacrifice, the vampire, the werewolf and the doppelgänger," she explained.

"But that means Elena would have to die..." I paused. Thinking. "Alright then," I slouched back down again.

Elspeth furrowed her brows. "What do you mean _alright_?"

"Look, Elspeth. I'm over a thousand years old. I have lived my life. And I'll let Elena live hers," I said.

She sat down in front of me. I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Over six hundred years we've been together," she said. "We've lived through so much," she paused. "It can't end this quickly."

"Everything ends," I said, not bringing myself to look at her. Because I knew the moment I looked into those hazel eyes, I knew I would lose all dignity and burst into tears of frustration.

"Don't do it Klaus," she choked. "Don't leave me."

I looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Aww come on, what's this?" I took both sides of her face and looked into her eyes. "You know I loved you more when you're cold and heartless." she smiled slightly and nodded. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I will never forget you, Niklaus," she whispered.

"Likewise, Elspeth," I whispered back at her. "We will meet again."

"Promise?" she asked.

"You have my word," and then with one final glance, I ran off. I ran off to find Elena. My feet led me to the Boarding House. Damon wasn't home. He was presumably looking for the Lockwood boy, or Barbie who were the likely suspects for the sacrifice. I ran down to the cellar and found the door open. I looked in side and saw that Elena wasn't there. But she had been. And the lock on the front of the door had been torn off. She had been taken.

**Elena's POV**

By the time I came around, it was nightfall. Deep nightfall. I awoke on the warm, rough ground of bark. I knew where I was. I knew exactly where I was. It was all too familiar. I was in the clearing. Last time I had been here I had watched one of the people I loved most die right in front of me. Last time I had been here I had died.

"Oh good, you're awake," I heard a girl's voice sneer. I looked up and saw Sofia looking at me with a deadly expression.

"Sofia," I hissed. "I should've guessed it was you."

I heard a pained scream and my head snapped around in it's direction. "Tyler!" I screamed, I ran over to him but was cut off by a wall of fire. I felt tears sting my eyes. This was way too familiar. And if the same events followed, Tyler was going to die.

I feared for what was next. Who was the vampire? Damon? Stefan? Caroline? Elspeth?

My question was answered when Gregory walked onto the scene, dragging a familiar girl with him. She was struggling against his grip but he simply ignored her and threw her on the ground. I got a good look at her and then recognised her. Her name was Olivia, she had been friends with Jeremy before our parents died. She was a nice girl. And now this had happened to her. Gregory that bastard.

"Elena?" she said, recognising me. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh my god, Olivia," I said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Elena, he made me drink his blood," she looked around, like a million senses were hitting her at once. "Then he...he killed me.." she paused, thinking. "I woke up. And there was this guy there. And he smelt so good. Elena, I killed him," she began to sob. "I'm a monster, aren't I? I'm a vampire. I'm a monster."

"Yeah well not for much longer," Gregory said smugly.

Olivia looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked shakily.

"Well lets just say in about a half hour, you're gonna die," he casually explained.

"But why?" she asked. "I don't want to die."

"Because there is a man out there. A very powerful man. And if the three of you don't die, then he's going to do die. And we can't have that can we?" Gregory said. "Shall we start, Maria?" Gregory shouted over his shoulder.

My eyes widened. Maria? Last time I had checked, Klaus had killed her.

"How is that possible?" I yelled.

"It seems you underestimated Maria when you first met her, Elena," Sofia sneered. "She is extremely powerful," she said as Maria walked onto the scene. Her red hair was mesmerizing in the moonlight mixed with the fire light. She looked far more beautiful than I remember. "A simple snap of her neck is not nearly enough to kill her."

"Well hey there, Elena," Maria sneered, her Southern accent sending an unpleasant shiver down my spine. "Well let's get this show on the world shall we?"

As she began muttering gibberish I watched in horror as Tyler's circle dropped. His yellow eyes locked with mine.

"Elena," he called to me in pained shout. "Tell Caroline," he screamed. "Tell Caroline, that I love her."

I felt tears stream down my face. "Tyler," I cried. "No, Tyler you can't die."

"Please, just tell her Elena," Tyler begged.

"I will, Tyler, I promise." I choked. Sofia made her way over to Tyler, a smug expression on her face.

As she knelt down beside him, I felt myself begging that she have mercy on him. But as she raised her hand to tear out his heart. There was a scream.

"SOFIA!" a voice shrieked. "Don't you _fucking _dare!" I looked up and saw Caroline, eyes filled with rage. And Bonnie, eyes full of fury. Caroline was on top of Sofia in seconds. Bonnie started muttering to herself a spell and I watched as Sofia fell to the ground, presumably knocked out or, hopefully, dead.

Then all hell broke loose.

The rings of fire all broke. Sofia shoved a stake into Caroline's stomach and she roared in pain. Caroline rolled off of her and fell unconscious. Bonnie managed to cast a spell on Tyler to completely stop his transformation, ending his pain. He threw himself between Sofia and Caroline, crouching in front of Caroline, protectively.

"Tyler!" I screamed at him. "Get yourselves out of here!"

Tyler looked at me. "What about you?" he yelled.

"I'll be okay!" I shouted back at him. He hauled the stake out of Caroline's stomach and began to come around. Tyler picked her up and carried her away.

"No, no, Elena," Caroline resisted weakly. "No, Tyler go back. No, Elena won't be okay! Tyler we have to go back!" I heard Caroline's cries and tried not to cry. "Elena!" and then I couldn't hear her anymore.

I turned round and surprisingly I saw Elijah appear and pick up Olivia. She tried to fight against him but I knew he was helping. He carried her away out of sight. He wanted his brother to die for what he had done to his family. Elspeth and Damon then appeared but unfortunately for them, they were right in the middle of where the ring of fire had been.

And by this time, Maria had come around. She recast the circle, trapping Damon and Elspeth. In a fright, Elspeth grabbed Damon's arm. But Maria still seemed to be not fully conscious and the circle kept disappearing and reappearing. Damon noticed this and turned to her.

"The next time the circle goes down we run, okay?" he shouted to her. She looked at him sadly before pressing her lips to his.

"I love you," she whispered before pushing Damon out of the circle.

"No!" he barked as the circle trapped Elspeth.

"Elspeth!" I yelled. I turned around and found Stefan fighting with Gregory. But Gregory seemed distracted. Sofia walked over to Damon and shoved a stake in his back and snapped in half. Pining him to the ground. Elspeth's circle dropped and Sofia made her way over to her, with yet another stake.

"You were a fool, Elspeth. Saving him isn't going to give you any honour. It just makes you an idiot," Sofia raised the stake to shove it into her heart.

"No!" a voice snarled. Gregory grabbed Elspeth and pulled her away from Sofia, holding her protectively in his arms. "Don't you touch her!" Gregory yelled at her. Sofia looked at him questioningly. "She's my sister," he told Sofia. He looked down at Elspeth who looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "She's my sister," he repeated mostly to himself, I saw a tear slip out of his eye as he held his sister tighter, pulling her into a full, heart warming embrace.

"Sofia!" Maria shouted over to Sofia. "Forget the other two! They don't need to die! Just kill the doppelgänger!"

Sofia turned to me. But before she could do anything, Klaus had tackled her. Gregory let go of Elspeth as she went over to Damon, hauling the stake out of his back.

"What are you doing Klaus? I'm trying to save you!" Sofia screamed.

"I don't want to be saved!" he barked.

Sofia glared at him. "I'm sorry Klaus," she said reaching into her jacket. "But I can't let you die." Pulling out a gun, Sofia didn't hesitate and before I could blink I heard a bang and felt a burning sensation in my chest, I fell backwards.

"Elena!" Damon cried and was at my side in moments. From the corner of my eye I saw Klaus take one look at me then tear Sofia's heart from her chest. He was then beside me. Holding my hand with a hand behind my back.

"Elena," he sighed. "Elena look at me," I tried to find him but I could feel my vision fading. He bit into his wrist, and held it up to me. But I felt too weak to even move.

"Klaus, it's too late," Gregory sighed. "The blood won't get into her system in time."

"Elena," Bonnie choked. "I'll do something. I'll find something. A spell, a potion I'll find something-"

"Bonnie," I said dryly. "Don't. You need to look after Jeremy. He needs you," Bonnie sobbed hard. "I love you so much, Bonnie Bennett. You've been so brave."

I looked to Damon who held my hand and Stefan and Elspeth. "Damon, Stefan," I acknowledged. "I love you two more than anything. But you guys need to take care of each other. You need to love one another. And you, Damon, Elspeth is the best thing to ever happen. I know you may not feel that way sometimes but it's true," I sighed. "I love you guys so much."

I turned to Klaus, placing my free hand on his cheek. "Klaus," I sighed. "I'm so sorry. For everything I've done that may have hurt you. I'm so sorry fo-"

"Elena," he interrupted me. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.

"I have to," I whispered back at him.

He sniffed. "But I love you," he cried.

I smiled at him. And before death could come and take me I managed to whisper. "I love you, Klaus."

..

**Klaus' POV**

"I love you, Klaus," she whispered. Her eyes closed. Her breathing hitched. Her heart stopped. Her life ended. I let out a cry before touching her forehead with mine. "No, no, this can't be, Elena," I cried. "No..."

But she couldn't hear me. She couldn't sense me. She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Sigh...This is it guys. The last chapter. God, it feels weird saying that. I've enjoyed writing this story so much, and it breaks my heart to let it go. But thank you guys for supporting me throughout this entire story. It's been so fun to write! This story has been given offers to be translated into German and French, it's recieved over 250 reviews, I've made new friends, I've finally completed a story and most importantly I got to share it with you guys!**

**I just want to give credit to Mrs(.)Vendetta, she was the first to review this story! Give her a hand ladies and gentleman!**

**I also want to say a big thanks to those of you who have pm'd me their ideas and their thoughts on this story :) those people are anagrecia and Olivia(.)Pierce, you guys are awesome!**

**Special thanks to Olivia who has kept me smiling every step of the way, you rule! (Also she has a new story out called Trying to Fight This so check it out! I assure you, it's worth your time!)**

**So without further ado I present to you the final chapter of Promise Me This!**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Candleburn-Dishwalla**  
><strong>Life Without You-Stanfour<strong>  
><strong>Flowers for a Ghost-Thriving Ivory<strong>  
><strong>Skinny Love-Birdy<strong>  
><strong>Not Alone-Darren Criss (For Elspeth and Klaus)<strong>  
><strong>Red-Pieces<strong>  
><strong>Wherever You Will Go-Charlene Soraia (I highly recommend this song for this chapter. It's just heartbreakingly beautiful.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Elena's funeral followed two days after the day of her death. Sheriff Forbes had covered up the death as Elena being in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, those like Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy, believed that it wasn't right that her death was simply covered up by a lie. But they knew it was the right thing to do.

Tyler felt guilty for leaving the situation. He felt guilty for not letting Caroline say goodbye. Caroline was heartbroken. She and Bonnie had spent most of their days together. Bonnie had been obsessed with finding a resurrection spell, coming to Caroline everyday with a knew one. But it was no use. Elena was a supernatural occurrence, they would never work. This left Bonnie feeling like a failure.

Jeremy had gone back to doing pot and hanging with the wrong crowd. Bonnie had tried to put him on the right track, knowing Elena wouldn't have wanted this. Alaric tried also. But he felt lost without Elena's guidance and support. Stefan spent most of his time in his room, sobbing, trying his best to cope with her death in the most non violent way possible. One night he failed to do so and nearly drained a girl at a bar. Katherine stepped in and saved him. Damon was coping in the best way he could, compelling sorority girls and partying. Leaving Elspeth with a mess to tidy up. She tried to help Damon but knew it was only a repeat of Gregory. It was useless.

Klaus had not been seen for the past two days.

However this changed on the day of her funeral. It was a full house. Teachers, friends, family had all gathered to remember her. However it was the specific few that stood out; Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Elspeth. Even Elijah showed up. Bonnie had been so kind to give Olivia a daylight ring, on the condition that she didn't hurt anyone. She didn't stay at the funeral for long. She had been staying on the couch in the boarding house for the past few days.

Jeremy laid a rose. Damon held Elspeth's hand. Bonnie and Caroline sobbed quietly. Stefan cried to himself, comforted by Alaric.

It was then he made his appearance. Klaus walked into the funeral dressed in all black. There were whispers in the crowd. _"Who was he?" "That's Elena's boyfriend." "Poor man." _

He came over and laid a rose on her grave next to Jeremy's and stepped back silently. The priest said a prayer and the crowd got up and left. Except Klaus. He stayed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her grave.

_Elena Gilbert  
>Loving sister.<br>Loving daughter.  
>Loving friend.<br>Loving Soul._

He just kept staring at it. The words trying to seeping in. But they couldn't. He had only had her for such a short time, and then she was taken away from him. Even with Sofia dead he still wasn't content with his feelings. He still felt empty. He still felt alone. For those past two months he had had someone who understood him. Someone who made him feel again. Someone who made him love..

He kneeled down in front of the grave and placed a hand on it. He didn't want to go back to the Salvatore's with the rest of them. He knew he didn't belong there. No one would welcome him the way she had. They all hated him. If he hadn't taken Elena then none of this would've happened. Elena wouldn't be dead, and Klaus wouldn't be hating himself.

..

It was sad faces all around at the Boarding House. But a lot of things needed to be discussed.

"So what happens now?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy sighed. "I guessed I'm off to live with my great aunt in Canada."

"You can't leave," Bonnie quietly protested.

He looked at her sadly. "I have to. Elena's was eighteen she was the only person who could take care of me for the next year."

"I'll do it," Alaric spoke the words everyone was praying he would say.

"Are you sure, Ric?" Damon asked. "Lotta responsibility."

Alaric looked to Jeremy. "Positive," he nodded.

Jeremy smiled slightly. He then looked to Olivia, who had been quietly standing there for the past ten minutes or so.

"What about you?" he asked her. He looked to Alaric. "She could stay with us," he suggested.

Olivia and Alaric opened their mouths but Stefan interrupted them. "I wouldn't say that's a good idea. She's a new vampire, she will hardly understand what's happening."

"So what you're gonna do it?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan stayed silent and looked at Damon. "Well don't look at me. I'm the last person to bring anything up," he snorted.

Everyone looked at Elspeth. "I'm sorry but have you _met _Gregory," she said, everyone looked away agreeing with her. "Yeah he's okay now, but that took about six hundred years."

Olivia was beginning to look uneasy. She was scared she was going to be stuck with nowhere to go. She was scared she would have to go back to her mom. She was scared she would have to tell her mother.

"I'll do it," a smooth sophisticated voice spoke. Everyone turned around and saw Elijah standing in the archway. Damon looked to Elspeth. Her eyes were half hope and pride, the other half was sadness and betrayal. She looked away from Elijah and entwined her fingers with Damon, relieving him. Elijah, in the corner of his eye, saw this and looked away from them. "I'll take her in. Who'd be better to train her than of the oldest vampire alive?"

"Why?" Elspeth asked.

"Can't a man do a good deed once in a while without having his motives questioned?" he asked right.

"Okay can everyone _please _just stop talking like I'm not here?" Olivia nearly shouted. Everyone turned to her. "I don't even know this guy! For all I know, he's some crazed vampire paedophile who just wants to get in my pants! And I am having absolutely none of that!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. She looked positively pissed off.

Elijah looked at her, confused. "I can assure you I'm not."

"Trust me he isn't," Elspeth reassured her. Damon snuck a questioning look at her. Elijah smiled to himself.

"Fine," Olivia said, sighing. "But on one condition."

"Are we negotiating now?" Elijah asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Olivia said as if it were obvious. "I want to stay near Mystic Falls. I can't just leave everything behind."

Elijah thought for a moment. "Deal," he said. "We should probably leave this people to there moment then."

Olivia looked at Jeremy and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for what happened," she said, she turned to Stefan and Damon. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it."

They nodded back to her as she made her way over to Elijah. In his last second of standing there, he looked Elspeth apologetically. His eyes filled with guilt and love. Damon squeezed her hand.

..

Hours passed and it got dark. And Klaus remained at Elena's grave. Just sitting on the ground, staring at it. Sometimes praying to God that she would come back. But it was useless, there was no way that she was coming back. Eventually he was approached by a familiar face.

"Thought I'd find you here," Elspeth's voice tried to pull him back to Earth.

"She's gone," he whispered. "She's gone."

"Not completely," she said, sitting down beside him. "She's still here, in one way or another."

He shook his head. "To think I'll never see her face again. To think that I'll never feel her warmth as I hold her in my arms. That she's never look me in the eye and make me feel safe. That I'll never feel her love again," he looked to Elspeth. "How does someone cope with that, Elspeth? Who could possibly survive with this feeling of emptiness inside them?" he said, distressed.

Elspeth looked at him sadly. "We do," she said. "People like you and me, Klaus. We live forever. Everyone leaves us at some point," she sighed. "I'm not saying that it doesn't matter, it does. I'm saying that we need to be prepared for a lifetime alone."

He looked at her. "But what about you and Damon?"

Elspeth looked away, sadly. "I love him. I love him more than anything. But I know he doesn't want to be with anyone right now. And if that's the way he feels, then I'm not sure if he loves me like he says he does," she looked at him. "It's me and you, Klaus," she took his hand. "Forever."

Klaus felt a tear slip. "It just hurts so much," more tears slip. Elspeth pulled him into her embrace.

"Promise me this," Klaus whispered. "Promise me I'll see her again."

"I promise," she whispered back, kissing his forehead.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys thank you so much for reading this story, I've posted the epilogue but I'm not gonna post any comments on it. But you guys it would put a huge smile on my face if you could all review this final chapter. Even if you haven't reviewed before, please do, just for the sake of this story ending.<strong>

**Thank you:)**

**-Sarah**


	28. Epilogue

Complete lyrics: .

Complete lyrics: .

Epilogue

_In the beginning, there was nothing,_

_So empty in the space between_

There was a silence. A pure and utter silence that filled the Mystic Falls graveyard. But it was no surprise. It was two o' clock in the morning, no one would dare show up in a graveyard at such a ghostly, dark hour. But something still stirred, making a lot of noise as it did.

_Then you came in, turned the lights on_

_And created what has come to be_

The ground shook slightly as something pounded against wood. Wood buried six feet under the earth. Something was trapped. Some_one _was trapped. And they were trying to get out.

_Before I pluck your wings, cover me_

_Please spread your wings, cover me and_

With one ear shattering bang, the wood from under the ground. There was a sound of struggle. It sounded as though the soil from the ground was filling up a coffin. Whoever was under there was suffocating.

_Promise this if I die before I wake,_

_Promise this take the time to say your grace_

However, whoever was under there was strong. They powered through the oncoming soil, clawing at it, tearing it way with their hands and nails, pulling themselves up. In no time at all, a hand burst through the ground, pulling themselves up into the air.

_On your knees you pray for me,_

_Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips_

It was a woman who was under the ground. She was covered in dry soil, her hair was curled but messed up with dirt completely. Her beautiful face was covered in a dust like substance. The knee length whit dress she had been wearing was completely ruined.

_Though I'm walking through the shadows,_

_You are with me and you comfort me,_

_Lay me down now, time for sleeping,_

_But before that, would you miss on me?_

She took a gasp of air and rolled onto her back, letting the oxygen back into her lungs. She opened her eyes and looked at the star filled sky above her. Her head hurt. Things were coming back to her. Things she didn't recognise.

"_God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."_

"_You will forget that in order for him to live you have to die. You will not tell him anything about it"_

It was the same man every time. The same beautiful man with the ocean blue eyes and the raven black hair.

_Promise this if I die before I wake,_

_Promise this take the time to say your grace_

_On your knees you pray for me,_

But who was he? She didn't know. She didn't know anything. All she remembered where those blue eyes. But there was something in the back of her mind, something that meant so much to her, she just didn't even know it. They were blue eyes also, but not the same. Instead, they were the lightest shade. Almost grey. And they were endearing. They made her heart warm. And they made her frustrated because she had no idea who they were. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea who she was. She didn't remember anything. She didn't know anything. The only thing she did know, was that she was hungry.

_Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips_


	29. CALLING ALL PROMISE ME THIS FANS!

**CALLING ALL PROMISE ME THIS FANS!**

**I have news for you! The first three chapters of the sequel are done! And by done I mean finished! And by finished I mean all ready to be posted! So you can expect the first chapter to be uploaded on Halloween Night at ten p.m. London time :)**

**The only thing is, I'm struggling to come up with a name. So I thought I'd let you guys decide the name. It can be either song lyrics or names of the song (Promise Me This was named after the Adele cover of Cheryl Cole's 'Promise This'), or a play on the original stories' name or a phrase, etc, etc. The best one becomes the name of the story:)**

**Another thing, I would really like someone to create a trailer for 'Promise Me This'. I know that's a lot to ask for but I've been trying to make one on my Mac but I just can't find a good clip downloader that's compatible:( It would mean the world to me if someone could just please vid this story, wither it's a trailer, tribute, creating one of your favourite scenes/chapters, I would be forever grateful! **

**If one of you awesome people DOES decide to vid this story and plans on using any of the O.C.'s (e.g.- Elspeth, Gregory Sofia, etc) then I'll let you choose the actors/actresses. However, if you're stuck on who, here are my ideal O.C.'s.**

**Elspeth – Amber Heard**

**Gregory – Austin Nichols**

**Sofia – Mila Kunis  
>Iris – Odette Yustman<strong>

**Xander – Ryan Phillppe**

**Maria (the bitch witch) – Evan Rachel Wood**

**You guys don't have to do this but it would be AMAZING if you did! If you do decide to be amazing enough to do so, upload to youtube, post the link on your profile and message me when it's up! Please let me know by messaging me if you're going to do it:)**

**Okay message over, can't wait to hear from you guys next week in the reviews! Remember and let me know you're ideas for the name of the sequel in the reviews:) Thank you! :D**


End file.
